A Fools Weakness
by FallingInToDestiny
Summary: NOTE: PLEASE READ SUMMARY FIRST! Along with getting his work done William T. Spears never thought he would meet his match until now. Along with the shannanagins from Grell, Ronald, and Undertaker, William can't even stand being around himself. Now that his little peice of heaven has arrived William better prepair to get swept off his feet. She's here, and this girl is on a misson:)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a particularly silent night, very peaceful everyone seemed to be engulfed in the safety of their home. The only sounds that could be heard out far in the distance were the sound of trees rustling. The cause of the rustling wasn't the mere wind no; it was the sound of head shinigami William T. Spears and shinigami Grell Sutcliff. Everything seemed to go by smoothly as they jumped from tree to tree whether William wanted to admit it or not today wasn't as bad as it normally would have been around Grell. Grell was able to sense it to but decided to not say anything to make him angry. They continued on their way to capture the final soul for the night until Grell stopped abruptly.

"What's the hold up?" William snapped.

Grell didn't seem to hear him. William turned in the direction that Grell was so fixed upon the sight before him made William's eyes widened, there a couple of trees down on one of the widest trees in sight was a body. 'Animals those demons' William thought to himself. The body gave form as if it belonged to a child or a teen. Grell hopped off the tree top he had been standing on and approached the child slowly and gasped in horror.

It indeed was a teen; the teen looked like she was about fourteen her body was exposed into the cold night. She was thin and small, she looked like she was maybe five two, she had long, dark crimson hair that hung loosely at her hips draping her like a blanket. Her body was heavily bruised and blood was dripping from it down to the earth.

Grell, the red haired shinigami, clicked his tongue.

"Look at her." his eyes filled with disappointment.

"So young..." he trailed off. William smirked.

"You only care about the fact that she as well has red hair."

He adjusted his glasses with his death scythe, and then ran his fingers through his hair before putting it back into place. Grell let out a loud chuckle. William was a tall, handsome, well put together man. He had eyes to die for. Intense but gentle eyes yellow green with a distinct glow. His hair black and short an always neatly combed back. He always dressed mostly in black except for the crisp white dress shirt he wore. William was always serious and devoted to his work in exact opposite of his flamboyant opposite Grell.

Grell stood at a height of five seven with long red hair that cascaded down his back. His eyes were a green and yellow like William with false lashes under red framed glasses. Grell dressed completely opposite than William, although their outfits did consist of slight similarities the differences were greater instead of a black tie he wore a red and white striped ribbon around his neck, and he wore a red coat that looked a tad bit too small for him that he let fall just over his elbows . He was a lot more feminine than masculine and he also had sharp shark like teeth and a wild obsession for the color red.

"Maybe so, but that's not the point." he chuckled "You know me so well Will dear!" he said loudly blowing a kiss in his direction causing a chill to run down William's spine.

"You're repugnant!" William snapped.

Grell rolled his eyes dramatically before turning to get a closer look at the girl. As he approached her he noticed she was still alive, breathing ever so slowly. Grell turned to William.

"Do you mind?" Grell nudged his head in her direction. With his death scythe William cut through the girls bounds. As the girl fell Grell caught her.

"Dear me she's as light as a feather." Grell murmured as he laid her on the soft earth.

From within his coat William took out a leather bound book, in the front in neat gold elegant script read: Soul Retrieval List. Silently William looked through the files glancing at her face once in a while. When he found what he was looking for he nudged the book in Grell's direction.

"Rose Hemsworth." he paused "Age19!" Grell exclaimed " she doesn't look a year older than 14" he scowled. William too was slightly taken aback.

"but how?" he growled as he scanned through the pages.

"blah Dee blah Dee blah." Grell chanted lazily. Gazing at the limp body before looking back at William.

"So?" Grell asked. "What do we do now?"

William lowered his shoulders slightly.

"So... We watch her cinematic record and take it from there." William said coldly.

"Okay Willie dear!" he said cheerfully as he pulled out his pair of twin scissors and dug them gently into her body receiving a small grunt and nothing more. That made Grell frown slightly then her cinematic record was up in the air.

Rose's prospective voice filled the air along with the images of too short life. Grell shrieked in horror, and William flinched for they were not prepared for what they saw next...


	2. Chapter 2: Such a Sad Life

[~I yearned to be set free from this hell. The hell that I've been submitted to since I was fourteen, this never ending hell. I was taken from my home very young and was sold as a slave.

It was a dimly lit room with rows of chairs in which I was first thrown into darkness and into the hands of THEM. I was bound and hung in front of spectators exposed to their sinful eyes. I was auctioned like an object and was bought by a said man named Thompson. I was taken to the man's home and left there. I begged I pleaded but I was tortured. ~

Flashback:

"HOLD HER DOWN!" Thompson commanded as the poor child struggled beneath him.

"Yes sir." a strange man spoke as he grabbed and took hold of her wrists.

"No Please sir." she whimpered.

"Let me go. PLEASE LET I GO!"

She shouted.

"Don't you say? Ha! Child I paid for you now I'm getting my money's worth." he sneered as he bent down to kiss her throat as she struggled. Nipping and sucking on her neck. All her struggles seemed worthless. He moved from her neck and attempted to capture her lips.

She threw her face side to side to stop him jerking her arms with force and kicking her legs. He dug his nails into her face as he made her look him in the face.

"You want me to release you?" he said mockingly.

"Please, Please sir." she begged. He continued to pull on her clothes.

"Would you do this to your daughter." she exclaimed.

He slapped her.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed

"Then why do it to me?" she asked trying to talk him out of it. He smiled at her cynically

"You're not my daughter are you?" he murmured as he latched on to her neck. Every kiss filled with new found hunger she began struggle. Kicking her legs with force.

As she kicked her legs and kneed him in his family jewels, earning her a slap that made her smash her head against the cement floor. She struggled as beat she could although her struggling weakened considerably allowing her captor to take advantage of her, tears falling from her eyes. After the man took what he wanted he smirked and took his leave.

-Flashback Over.-

~ After that night I was thrown into a small cell with two other girls much younger than I. One was seven and the other one twelve. They both looked up at me with sadness and then at my newly bruised body~

Flashback:

"He got you didn't he?" the younger one spoke sadly.

"He did..." tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"w-why does he do this?" she stuttered.

"He's an animal." said the twelve year old.

The girls stared at each other silently. For they were all they had now. The weeks passed unknowingly before one of the girls was called for. Two tall men in black suits came to the cell.

"Which one should we chose for the master?" spoke the first of the two.

"The smaller one." the second spoke reassuringly. As the guard opened the cell. Rose clung to the youngest of the three. The men shoved her and took the youngest in his grasp.

"NO!" Rose shouted. Her voice shook.

"I'll do it..." she muttered.

"Please let her go."

The first man arched an eyebrow to the second.

"As you wish." he sneered. As he released the smaller one and opened the cell for her to walk out.

"We must clean her up." the first man spoke to one of the maids as they reached the house. The maid stared at the child sympathetically.

"Yes sir." she said lightly as she bowed.

She grabbed on to the child's wrist.

"This way child" she said lightly.

The maid took her into one of the guest rooms and guided her into the bathroom where she prepared a warm bath. She helped the child into the tub.

"Poor child." she murmured as she cleaned her.

"Please miss help me." Rose murmured in the lowest tone.

"Oh child I would but there's no fighting it..." she trailed off.

"You're just going to have to manage." she frowned in sincere sadness.

-Flashback Over.-

~ My life continued that way for years. No hope of escape. It was useless I was beginning to give up. I was now nineteen an never once did I see a chance to earn my freedom until one night...~

Flashback:

'Tonight was the night I would run away' she thought to herself as she slipped a dagger she had been treasuring dearly for months into her right boot. She was confident that luck was on her side and she hoped for the best. She was wearing a skimpy outfit she was given to wear tonight for her master. It was constructed with red lace that exposed just enough of her still childlike body.

She dropped her shoulders as she reached her master's quarters. She tapped on the door lightly.

"Come in." he shouted from deep in his room. She walked in and stood before him. He smirked and he sat up from his bed.

"Exquisite, as always." he smiled a crinkly smile withered with old age.

"You still manage to look just like you did five years ago." he paused.

"The act of an eternal child" he mused eying her up and down.

"Ah master," she said with fake flamboyance.

"You always flatter me so master." she batted her eyes at the old fool. He made a 'come hither' gesture at her, and then she slowly and seductively walked to him. Internally she wanted to gag. As she approached him he took a hold of her hips licking his lips.

"Do that thing I like." he muttered hungrily. She hooked her leg on his left shoulder before letting herself drop on his lap. Such a simple movement had him breathing heavily. Then he kissed her. As he kisses her she slipped her hand into her boot and in one swift movement took out the dagger but was stopped short.

"STUPID BRAT!" shouted Thompson as he knocked her to the floor.

"After the way I have treated you!" he exclaimed as he beat her.

"Max come in here now!" he shouted. His loyal dog was at his side in an instant.

"Take her and kill her." he ordered.

Max grabbed Rose by her crimson hair and dragged her. The girl's screams filled the house. Everyone heard it but no one dared do a thing. She was taken deep into the forest. Where she was beaten, raped, and hung and left to die.

~Flashback Over. ~

~ And there I was left to die such a great way. I was finally released from my hell. Forever. ~]

A high pitched scream filled the quiet night as the cinematic record began to fade out into the night. Grell's eyes filled with tears as he fell to his knees. William stood there his shocked face frozen with genuine horror.

"P-Poor Chi-Chi-child" Grell managed to say between sobs.

"How could someone do that to a poor child?" William practically shook with anger. Grell struggled to put himself together as William also tried to do the same.

"W-w-what are we g-going to do w-with her?" Grell managed to say.

"I know." said William as he narrowed his eyes. "I know exactly what we're going to do..."


	3. Chapter 3:Choices

Grell stared at William bewildered. William's eyes lingered on the unconscious girl before pulling of his jacket, vest, tie, and shirt.

"What are you doing Will?" Grell asked in utter shock.

"It's not what you're thinking idiot!" William snapped

"Lift her up." he commanded, and for once Grell didn't argue with him. Grell lifted her gently off the ground as William put his shirt on her.

"Oh." Grell said in understanding. William glared at Grell.

"I'm not a fiend!" he said coldly as he buttoned the shirt. He put the vest on her as well. Grell looked at William questioningly.

"Why did you put the vest on her?" he raised an eyebrow. William shrugged. "I didn't want to carry It." he pulled on his coat then took the girl from Grell's arms.

"alright." he paused as he repositioned her into a more comfortable position. "Let's go."

And just like that they were off. Jumping from tree to tree to return back to the library. As they arrived to the place where the portal was usually opened. William turned and gave Grell his most serious look.

"Grell you need to go and fetch the soul we were going to retrieve before we found her." his voice was calm but still full of authority. Grell was about to argue but figured it was for the best and he knew William would take care of her. In resolve Grell sighed and without one word began to walk back the same way he came.

William closed his eyes and focused all of his energy on the wall before him he shifter the girl slightly so that he would be able to run his hand along the wall. Now before him was a circular pool of energy that grew more and more before William finally passed through it? William found himself in one of the many hallways of the expansive library. He shifted the girl slightly as he walked. The library was over crowded with shinigami who all seemed to turn their attention to William and the disheveled girl that lay limply in his arms.

The library itself was plain but classic. The tall extensive bookshelves the color of a nice rich cherry brown expanded through the library adding color to the burgundy walls. The library had a moss green carpet that played nicely with all the desks that expanded like an ocean. Now and then he noticed other shinigami give him odd looks that were returned with a hair rising glare. As he approached the staircase that leads to the second floor he spotted Ronald Knox. The blonde and brown headed shinigami caught sight of the girl and began to walk over when William gave him the same hair raising glare he had given the others automatically making him stay back. William sighed as he began to make his way up the stairs. He continued his way to the infirmary. When he reached the end of the hall he made a right turn that led him straight to his destination. He shifted the girl slightly to open the door before he peeked his head in to check if anybody else was in there. Seeing no body he guided the rest of his body into the little room and laid the girl on one of the empty beds. William stared at the girl for a moment before a frown rested itself upon his perfect lips.

"Poor child." he murmured "So young."

He proceeded to unbutton the shirt to inspect the damage inflicted on her body. She had severe bruising, two broken ribs, a broken arm, and she had a severe concussion. As William was writing down his newly obtained information the girl's eyes began to flutter open. William was over her at once.

"I thought so." he mused

"Rose?" he asked as he snapped his fingers lightly over her face.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"You have two options." William spoke as loud as he could manage without hurting her ears.

"One: you die. Or Two: you could join us." William eyed her curiously.

"Who are you?" she barely managed to say.

"We are shinigami." he paused. "We have seen potential in your soul. Enough potential that we believe you would be an excellent reaper. So which is it?"

He glanced up from his papers. Rose chuckled slightly.

"A reaper huh?" she twitched as she spoke letting out a soft groan of pain.

"I don't c-c-care at this p-p-point." she grimaced

"I'll take that as a yes brace yourself." and in that instant everything went dark...


	4. Chapter 4: Waking up

The sun began to rise. Announcing the end of the peaceful night. That equaled another sleepless night for William T. Spears as if he didn't have enough on his plate already.

He sighed in exasperation as he made his way back into the infirmary after changing his clothes. He walked balancing a cup of tea and a stack of paper work with one hand and his death scythe in the other.

He walked slower that usual not exactly because he was holding a cup of hot tea but because he wanted to enjoy the silence that never seemed to last. As he reached the door to the infirmary he placed his death scythe against the doorframe and opened the door. As he walked in he placed the cup of tea on a the nurses desk along with the paperwork and went to retrieve his scythe shutting the door quietly behind him. He settled down in the chair an promptly began his work when he heard the clicking of heels down the hall. William rolled his eyes annoyed for he knew what was about to occur.

Grell nocked on the door ever so quietly before peeking his head inside only to meet with Williams annoyed eyes.

" How is she?" he whispered as he walked to her bedside.

" She's fine," William paused taking a sip of his tea.

" She just hasn't woken up yet." he murmured as he set the cup down. Grell sighed as he took a seat in one of the empty chairs beside the bed.

"Grell." William began . " I have a little task for you."

Grell stared at him questioningly.

" what is it Willy dear?" William rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped.

"Anyway I need you to search your closet for something for small enough for her to wear until you can take her into town and buy her whatever she needs." his face was expressionless.

" why of course Will." Grell said cheerfully jumping from his chair.

" I will make her look..." he drifted of deciding not to finish his sentence. He clapped his hands with enthusiasm as he bolted out the door. William knew that he was going to regret it but at least it kept Grell out of his way for a while.

William continued to sip his tea when he heard a groan come from the girls bed. He put his cup down and stood from his chair taking of his jacket an rolling up his sleeves before going to attend to her. Her eyes fluttered as she began to move trying to make herself more comfortable and let out a heavy sigh.

William was at her bedside pouring a cup of water and placed a straw in it noticing she had regained some of her color.

" How are you feeling?" he asked in a monotonous voice. Her eyes snapped open. She shot up wincing in pain and looked around her self and spotted the black haired shinigami.

" Who are you!" she demanded.

" And where am I?" William scowled down at her.

" First of all watch your tone brat!" he snapped " Second your in the infirmary."

Taken aback she glanced around the room.

" Why am I here?" she asked in a hushed tone obviously taking Williams note in.

" You are recovering. The transformation took a small tole on your body." he continued in the same monotonous tone he had used before.

" Here." he handed her a cup of water. She took it in her shaky hands and looked at it wearily.

" there's nothing in it beside water." annoyed William went to one of the cabinets and pulled out a roll of bandages. As he did so she took a drink of her water, she downed it. She was surprised at how thirsty she was. William refilled the cup and gave it back. She repeated the act three times before her body was satisfied. She looked up at William who was now standing by her side.

" I need to switch your bandages, can you sit a bit more." he asked while he unrolled the bandages. She sat up, William reached under the covers. She flinched and moved out of his grasp.

" What are you doing?" she snapped

" How am I supposed to change your bandages with this in the way?" he asked monotonously. She looked at her hands.

" Is there a female that can do it instead?" she muttered.

" No I'm the only one. Look I know you may feel uncomfortable because of what you've lived but this will only take a second." his face softened just a bit. She stared at him shock painted on her face.

" How do you..?" she trailed off before removing the shirt. In less that a minute she had the shirt on once again but he never put the new bandages on. William turned around to throw the old bandages into the trash. Rose began to squint unable to focus on Williams face.

" I can't see!" she panicked. William sighed and pulled a case from his pocket. He opened the case and took out a pair of large circular silver famed glasses .He placed them on her face. Her blurring image soon became clear.

" is that better?" he sighed.

" Yeah actually." she adjusted them slightly. William went back to the desk taking a drink of his tea before glancing at the clock. Rose watched him intently.

" What?" he said coldly.

" Nothing." she snapped crossing her arms over her chest. William had begun to feel uncomfortable.

' where is that idiot! ' he thought to lhimself. As if on cue a clicking of high heels made it's self present. He opened the door without knocking.

" Willy dear!" Grell said loudly. A wide smile spreading over his face.

" Oh dear! Your awake." Grell shouted. Bouncing to her bed.

" I found the cutest thing for you to wear!" he smiled his shark toothed smile. The sight of his teeth made her flinch. Grell sighed in understanding.

" don't worry I don't bite... Hard in any case! huh William." he chuckled as he blew a kiss at William. Rose stifled a giggle. William shivered and grimaced at the red haired shinigami.

" How does someone so vile exist?" he spat indignantly.

Grell crossed the room to the bathroom and began to fill the bathtub and walked out into the room.

" Well dear, go into the bath and take this with you." he handed her a bundle of clothes. Rose , with the help of William, lifted herself off the bed.

" can you make it?" William asked.

"yeah." Rose muttered as she stumbled to the bathroom. Grell stared at William with a light smirk on his face. William turned back to the desk and glanced at the clock and noticed Grell's expression.

" What?" William snapped. Grell giggled and walked around the desk and stood behind Williams chair and ran his hands down Williams chest. Williams eyes narrowed with disgust.

" I've never seen that side of you Willy dear." he purred seductively. Williams eye twitched uncontrollably.

" If your hands are not off me in 1 second I will hit you and give you overtime for a week!" William growled. Grell did as he was told but before he ran off he kissed William on his cheek. Then he scurried. William grabbed whatever was at his grasp and threw it.

" YOU HAVE EARNED YOURSELF OVER TIME FOR A MONTH!" William exclaimed as he threw a marble statue, which Grell dodged gracefully but in his triumph was struck by a stapler he screamed a whiney yell.

" Ouch! Will." Grell complained as he was about to exit the room. " No wonder your single!" he shouted. Enraged William finally threw the cup of tea. Grell had closed the door before it could hit him. On contact the tea cup broke William let himself fall on the chair and sighed with frustration.

Meanwhile in the bathroom:

Rose heard the yells from the other room but payed no attention instead she focused on washing her hair scrubbing it thoroughly when she decided her hair was soapy enough she rinsed it she stood up and grabbed a towel from the towel rack and wrapped her hair in it.

After wrapping her hair in the towel she proceeded to settle back into the bath tub to scrub her body. After her bath was over she let the water leave and dried herself then she began to go through the pile of clothes.

She found a red lace dress. It was strapless with a v- waist cut that faded into red ruffles. Next she found a pair of red skimpy underwear and matching strapless bra which cut matched the dresses cut perfectly. And finally were a pair of black high heels.

She looked around to see if for some reason there was something else she could wear, but she found nothing. She sighed and got dressed. She then stood In front of a mirror, surprisingly she liked the way she looked.

She then proceeded to let down her hair. She knew there was nothing she could do with it till it got dry so she left it alone then she set the shirt she had previously wearing to the side and walked out of the bathroom where William patiently waited. When William looked up he was bewildered by the sight In front of him.

" Are you okay?" she asked curiously.

" I'm fine." said William blinking back into reality. " Perfectly fine..."


	5. Chapter 5: Showing the Ropes

William couldn't help but look her up and down. Williams's eye began to twitch uncontrollably.

" Mr. Spears?" Rose called out to him but no response.

" MR. SPEARS!" she shouted snapping William out of his dream land.

" What?" his head snapped up. Rose giggled.

" What are you looking at?" she watched William intently.

" N-Nothing!" he said too quickly. Scrambling to his feet. Carefully he composed his face back to that expressionless mask he always wore. Rose's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. William cleared his throat.

" Well Ms. Hemsworth if you feel up to it I can give you a tour of the library." William asked as he adjusted his glasses.

" Yeah I'm up to it." she said moving slowly toward the door.

" Due to my injuries I might be a bit slow." she flinched slightly as she spoke.

"That's fine." William spoke in a monotonous tone.

" I'm a very patient man." William followed her to the door and held it open as she walked out.

Some of the other Shinigami gave William odd looks as he walked through upstairs hallway of the library especially accompanied by a girl with her arm linked with his. William offered his arm to her as extra support but they didn't know that. They reached the staircase. Rose looked down at the staircase and frowned.

" This is going to take forever." she looked up at William who was transfixed with the sight that was straight ahead. Without any warning William threw his death scythe to the bottom of the stairs and scooped her up ever so gently in his arms and began to walk down the stairs.

Williams eye twitched uncontrollably as the other shinigami's eyes seemed to be glued to them Rose noticed this too making her face flush slightly. William noticed this and for some odd reason he found it lovely. As soon as William realized what was going through his mind he blinked his eyes trying to shake away the thought.

' I'm an idiot.' he thought to himself. When they reached the bottom of the stairs he ever so gently set her down.

" Thank you." she mumbled.

" No need for that." William said monotonously. She examined Williams face curiously. William stared at her with a blank expression.

" What?" he asked with curiosity that obviously he didn't let her see.

" You know if you smiled more often.." she spoke as she took a step.

" You would look far less intimidating." she took a few more steps. William stared at her retreating figure slightly taken aback. She noticed William wasn't walking with her so she turned.

" Are you going to give me that tour or what?" she smiled. William composed himself and adjusted his glasses with his death scythe.

" Of course." he offered his arm to Rose she sighed and linked her arm in his once more and off they were.

William showed her the library, the gardens, the fields, the sleeping area, the dining area ( which was hardly ever used.), the break area, and even a pool that was only used by the high ranking shinigami.

The tour had taken nearly all day by the time they returned to Williams office it had been nine forty five in the evening. William helped her into one of the empty chairs in front of his desk. Instead of taking what would have been his seat of choice he walked to a well secured cabinet. He reached into his jacket and slipped a key out of a secret pocket and slipped it into the waiting lock.

He removed the lock and opened the cabinet. Rose tried to look around William.

" Weapons?" she asked questioningly.

" Death Scythes." his answer confirmed Rose's suspicions. Rose moved from her chair and limped toward William.

" I imagine those are the weapons that are used to get the job done?" she asked a question she knew the answer to.

" yes." he said matter of fatly. He moved slightly to the side to give Rose a better view. Her eyes flew directly to a specific weapon. A pair of twin swords that were about two feet long with wide curved blades. The top of the blades had a sharp curvature that added a graceful shape to the blade a black stripe stretched along the top part of the blade giving it an odd unique yet intricate design. The handle was wrapped with red ribbon that was wrapped tightly upon it decorated with cherry blossoms. At the end of the handles was a brass " O " that had a bows tied to them and little tassels hanging at the end.

Rose knew right away at first glance that those were the death scythes she wanted. William watched her blank expression curiously.

" Do you see one you like?" he followed her gaze to the twin blades. Rose shifted her weight onto one of her legs.

" More like two." she sighed before shifting her weight to the opposite leg. She hated her body being hurt.

" I don't understand something." she spoke as she walked sluggishly back to the chair she had previously been seated in.

" What would that be?" William asked as he took the blades from the cabinet and set them on his desk.

" Why my body is so hurt." she grimaced as she took a seat.

" Why not?" William asked as he locked up the cabinet.

" If I'm a shinigami shouldn't I have been all healed up when I woke up?" her brows furrowed.

" That didn't sound right... I mean shouldn't I have woken up completely fine?" she sighed in frustration.

" I just said the same thing twice." she pinched the bridge of her nose. William fought the urge to chuckle.

" Well the transformation took a slight tole on your body." he walked to his desk and sat in his chair and began to go through one of the drawers.

" The tale that it the transformation took on your body caused you not to heal as well as you could have," he paused as he found what he was looking for and placed it in front of her

" You'll be fine in a day or so. Now there is paperwork you need to sign."

He reached over and opened the folder for her. She looked at the paper curiously before looking up at William with confused eyes.

Rules:

1. Using one's Death Scythe without permission is forbidden.

2. Modifying one's Death Scythe without permission is forbidden.

3. Killing people NOT on the death or soul retrieval list is forbidden.

4. Coming to the human world to meddle with life or death matters is forbidden.

5. Shinigami must never remove their glasses at it is part of their uniform.

6. Shinigami must take care of their Death Scythe.

7. Giving any information about the deceased concerning their death,( their murderer, circumstances, cause of death etc.) to humans is forbidden.

Shinigami Ranks/Departments:

Main Branch

General Affairs Department

Personnel Department

Dispatch Management Division

London Division

Shinigami Staffing Association

Human Resource Department

If said Shinigami fails to comply with Rules and Regulations the following consequences may be practiced.

1. Death Scythe will be removed.

2. One may be suspended indefinitely.

3. Be put through demotion.

4. Be removed from the work place.

Signature_

" Well then." Rose giggled.

" What isn't forbidden?" she sighed as she signed the papers.

" So what's next? " she asked.

" Well ," William spoke in his monotonous voice.

" When you recover properly we will test out your skills in combat and figure out where to put you." he slumped his shoulders slightly.

" Then I'll give you your Death scythes and take it from there." he adjusted his glasses.

Rose looked around his office and noticed the bookshelves that overflowed with books. Williams's office was comfy. Its walls were covered with bookshelves except for the wall behind him there he had two dark oil paintings. The walls of his office were a burgundy color and the floor was covered with black carpet everything was neatly stacked. The furniture was old fashioned the chairs where made of sturdy wood and brown leather. Rose turned her to face William and sighed.

" So you never showed me where I was sleeping tonight." she spoke raising herself off the chair.

" I apologize." William realized out of every place they had been too he never showed her where she would rest.

William opened the door for her like any gentlemen would open the door for a lady before offering her his arm again. Rose linked her arm to his for the third time. They walked in silence down the hall way into the dormitories. He helped her up the stairs putting her down the moment they got to the top and guided her to the higher ranking dormitories. He took her to a room that was next to his and opened the door.

" For now until you heal up and we get you situated you will be living here." William guided her in slowly and sat her on the bed.

" Thank you ." Rose said lightly as she looked around the room. The walls were a gold color with two French windows the walls was bare. All the furniture in the room was black. Even the queen sized bed had black covers over it. Rose let her feet dangle off the bed. She watched Williams retreating figure leave the room she laughed when she saw William steal a glance at her before he closed the door quietly behind him. With him gone she slid off the bed gently and walked to the dresser. She opened it and crossed her fingers hoping there was something for her to wear in that and sighed in relief when there was. She dug around until she found a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt. She changed in to them turned off the light and crawled into the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

When Rose woke up the next morning she found a fresh change of clothes on one of the chairs along with breakfast at the table. She woke up feeling a lot better only with a bit of soreness that was left behind from the day before. She changed into the clothes. The outfit consisted of a plain white collar shirt and a pair of jeans and a red cardigan along with a pair of small black oxford shoes. She knew that the sweater had come from Grell she sighed as she put it on. She examined herself in front of a full body mirror she found in the bathroom then she proceeded to tie her hair in a messy bun after having her breakfast and left the room. She made her way down the hall to the stairs. As she walked she decided to put her hands in the pockets of the red jacket and found a note.

Rose,

You are so lucky! Today you get to spend all day with Willy dear! Gods know what I would do if I had such opportunity!;) Meet him in his office.

XoXo,

Grell

Rose sighed as she changed directions and headed for Williams office. When she arrived she knocked on the door gently three times.

" Come in." William called from within the office. She opened the door and stuck her head in the room before walking in completely.

" Good morning Mr. Spears." she chimed as she sat in one of the empty chairs. He looked up from his papers.

" Good morning," he muttered as he returned to his paperwork.

" So... What's the plan?" she asked curiously.

" There is no plan." he said as he took a drink of his tea.

" Wait a minute." she began, " You mean I'm going to sit here all day while you work?" she narrowed her eyes.

" That's exactly what I mean." he said coldly. She laughed making William look up.

" You're funny!" she laughed again without humor. William glared at her.

" I didn't say anything funny!" he snapped.

" If you think I'm going to sit here and do nothing your wrong. You better give me something to do!" she retorted. William who was beyond annoyed stood up and walked to the piles of documents on the floor and pointed a finger.

" You want something to do here!" he looked at her coldly.

" Arrange these in alphabetical order and put them on the shelves. That should keep you busy for a couple of hours." he scowled at her and went back to his desk and sat on his chair to continue his work. Without a word Rose walked to the pile. About twenty minutes later she returned to her seat. William looked up with a smirk on his face.

" I thought you wanted something to do?" his voice mocking. Rose smirked.

" I'm done." she said calmly, Williams smirk was wiped clean from his face.

" What?" he tried his best to hide his awe. He looked at where the piles were once located . The folders were neatly on the shelves. She even took the time to post labels on the shelves labeling the letters.

" I'll be the judge of that!" he scowled coldly.

" Go right ahead." she smirked as she motioned him to go, that made him narrow his eyes. He inspected her work thoroughly and found no errors he frowned and walked back to his chair.

" Okay then." he muttered quietly.

Thinking about what she could do next...

Authors Note: Hello there I wanted to wait to the fifth chapter to ask you guys what you think so far?:)

This is the first time I've written a story of this category. Give me feedback on what couples you would like to see or advice on how to make my writing better. Reviews are always welcome!:)Most of all thank you for taking the time for reading my story


	6. Chapter 6: Falling Down

Authors note: hey!:D I Of course take the time to read the recommendations. I know that William is very OOC but I can't help it I'm sorry! D: I try so hard not to stray from keeping William, William but it sucks! So please bear with me! Reviews are always encouraged and welcome good or bad thank you:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji characters... Sadly:(

After a few moments William sighed. There's nothing really for her to do, his office was always kept neat and tidy. Hardly ever an even s stray paper was thrown on the floor. Rose drummed her fingers slightly against his desk.

" You can leave if you want." William glanced at his watch.

"There's only ten minutes until lunch anyway."

" Who do you eat with?" Rose asked with curiosity.

" I uh eat alone." he cleared his throat.

" Why?" William asked as he was putting his documents away.

" Well, " she began shyly,

" I was wondering if you would like some company?" she stammered.

" It's just I don't know anybody." she spoke quickly. William merely shrugged,

" I guess,"

" Thank you," still speaking quickly. He didn't know why he said yes, maybe it was the lost look on her face. William sat for a few minutes and looked up at Rose, who seemed to look everywhere else but at him.

William looked at his clock once more and got to his feet.

" We can go."

"Okay" she turned around and began to walk to the door.

"So where do you usually eat?" Rose asked as they walked down the corridor.

" I eat in my house," William sighed,

" Does it bother you?" his voice was calm,

" I don't see why." she shrugged, " its just lunch." her voice cracked, DAMN! ... She thought to herself, Williams lip twitched slightly. They tuned at a corner that lead to the long hallway full of doors. William walked ahead of her to his door and opened it letting her walk in before following behind her. William dropped his keys on the counter and put down his death scythe and walked into the kitchen.

" You can sit down," he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on a chair.

Rose pulled one of the chairs from the table and sat down.

" Do you want some tea?" William offered,

" Yes, please" Rose looked around his room which was similar to hers except he obviously kept his room neater than she kept hers. He walked into the dining room and placed a cup of tea in front of her.

" Thank you," she smiled as she took a drink. She sighed loudly.

"Is there something wrong with the tea?"

" No it's just I really like the taste... It reminds me of a tea called 'Constant Comment'." she mused.

" How did you know," William asked slightly surprised.

" It's mostly the smell of oranges that it gives off," she smiled happily taking another drink. William then placed his own cup of tea on the table and pulled out a chair. He sat down directly in front of Rose.

" So... Mr. Spears, what do you do when you're not working?" she asked taking another drink of her tea.

" I read... Mostly." he sighed, taking a drink of his tea.

" What do you usually read?"

" Anything really," he shrugged.

Rose took the last drink of her tea and stood up. William looked at her with a blank expression.

" I don't want to wear out my welcome." she pulled the chair back to the table. William stood up too. As Rose headed to the door she managed to hit her left heel with her other foot and tripped falling forward. Squeezing her eyes shut, Rose reached out hastily to catch herself when all of a sudden she felt arms wrap around her waist and yank her back making her crash into a softer surface she felt her legs dangle in midair. When she opened her eyes she realized that William was lifting her off the floor and holding her against his chest. With a deep blush on her cheeks, she wiggled uncomfortably trying to get out of his grasp. William realized what was happening and put her down.

" t-thank you" she stuttered and ran out.

William stood there alone in space. When he held her against him something deep inside snapped into place and burned like fire, like an electrical current transferring through his body . His heart in his chest felt so heavy. He blinked his eyes in confusion and walked back into the kitchen and prepared his lunch. After eating William shrugged back into his jacket grabbed his death scythe and went back into his office.

Rose found herself running still outside of the library at full speed. As she ran she thought about Williams arms around her and about how she felt an electrical current shake every sense in her body.

What's wrong with me?... I don't even know this guy!... How can I feel like this?

... She thought to herself.

"These needs she told herself, but at this point only time would tell...


	7. Chapter 7: Realizations

Rose couldn't understand what was happening, or even why. William was a stranger and she knew that, but something about him made her get butterflies. She leaned casually against a tree pondering, what had occurred. It seemed to replay itself over and over in her head, every time causing her blush to deepen.

Meanwhile in his office William was doing the same, Pondering, thinking about the crimsoned haired shinigami a little more than he should have. Whether William wanted to accept it or not she made it a bit difficult for him to focus on his work after the incident in his house. William frowned, as he looked down at his paper work before leaning back into his chair, his mind drifting off into space. A loud knock brought him back to earth, before he could answer Grell walked in.

" William!" Grell sang before sitting in one of the empty chairs. William sighed.

" What is it Sutcliff? I have a lot of work and a little time to do it."

" Awe Will you're always so uptight." Grell frowned.

" Anyway here are my reports." he grinned as he let the stack of papers fall in front of William.

" Is that all?" William asked going back to his work. Grell stared at him with a slight blush on his cheeks.

" Tell me William, how is it that you're so serious when you work, yet you manage to look so sexy!" Grell purred. William looked up at Grell. His eye twitching slightly.

" So handsome." Grell bit his lip. William hit Grell over the head with his death scythe.

"Wow!" Grell shouted.

" That's no way to treat a lady!" Grell complained.

"Lady?... Don't you have work to get to?" William asked rubbing his temples.

" no actually, I'm done for the day..."

Grell trailed off as he looked around.

" Where's Rose?" Grell asked suddenly.

" I don't know," William shrugged. Trying to seem indifferent but not sure if he succeeded. Grell looked at William.

" Are you alright?" Grell asked curiously walking around his desk, rested his hands on Williams shoulders gently massaging them.

" why William your muscles are all tense!"

William face tensed, and began to shake Grell's hands from his shoulders.

" Get your hands off me." William sneered. Instead of listening to William he walked around and sat down on Williams lap. Williams's eyes narrowed.

Rose came walking down the hall and stopped in front of Williams's office door, she had no idea what she was going to say, but she felt like the words would come to her when she talked to him. She put her hand on the door knob and was about to twist it when she heard her named being called.

" Rose!" Ronald called to her as he bounced down the hall.

" Hey Ronald." she smiled...

" Get. Off. Me. Now." William ordered but Grell paid no attention. William was growing angrier and angrier by the second , but somehow it never occurred to just push him off maybe it was the lack of space between both shinigami that made it impossible.

" Hey Rose, how's it going?" Ronald smiled,

" it's going good, How about you?"

" it's been going just fine, Hey could you be a doll and give these two Will senpai? It's cause I got a date, and I don't wanna be late ya know!" Ronald smiled.

" that rhymed." Rose laughed. Ronald thought about it and joined her.

" hey that's right." He grinned.

" yeah I'll give him the papers." Rose smiled as she took the papers from Ronald.

" Thanks Rose," Ronald kissed her cheek and ran off.

She smiled.

" Have fun on your date!" she called. She turned back to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it.

Grell wrapped his arms around Williams's neck and planted a kiss on him, making Williams eyes widened with shock.

Rose pushed the door open looking down at Ronald's papers,

" Mr. Spears here are..." she looked up and froze. William suddenly went rigid, Grell turned to see Rose's bewildered expression that was mixed with something else.

" I AM SO, SO, SORRY!" Rose stammered.

" I just came to give you Ronald's paperwork,"

Grell frowned, as he looked at William then at Rose. Rose set the paperwork on Williams's desk and speed walked out of the office shutting the door behind her. She clutched her chest and leaned back against the door.

- I should of seen it coming... she frowned as she walked slowly to her room.

William pushed Grell off him.

" Oww! William how could you treat a lady that way after just sharing a kiss with her!" Grell complained.

" ME AND YOU DIDN'T SHARE ANYTHING!" William snapped angrily.

" GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! " William shouted. Grell scrambled out of Williams office taking one realization with him. William liked Rose.

William stared out the window for a couple of minutes to calm himself.

- Why... Did I react like that? ... He questioned himself. He sighed if he didn't know himself no one else would.

Two months later:

It felt like just yesterday that Rose came into the picture and since then William never seemed to rest. Rose was now an official Dispatch Officer for the Dispatch Management Division which meant William would be seeing a lot more of her whether he liked it or not. Instead of the round metal glasses she once wore, she now sported black half framed rectangular Wayfarers and she sure as hell was proud of them for they were one of a kind. Rose felt triumphant about the way things had turned out, things seemed to fall into place in her favor, One: she passed the final exam, Two: She ended up making great friends, and Three : She felt at home for the first time in her life.

It was six thirty in the morning when Rose's alarm went off, the ringing noise echoed off her bare walls making her ears ring, it was time to get up. The young shinigami groaned as she covered her head with the blankets that snuggled her so warmly and sighed, knowing that no matter how much she wanted to just sleep she couldn't for she had a responsibility and she knew it very well. From her side she had been laying on she rolled on to her back and rubbed her sleepy eyes before pushing the blankets off of her body, feeling around for her glasses, she grabbed her glasses put them on and unwillingly got out of bed. As she walked from her bed to the kitchen she stretched her arms, She was beyond tired. She opened one of the cabinets pulled out a pot and filled it with water, as the pot filled with water she turned on the stove, she sighed as she turned off the water, and stood with the pot in her hand for a minute before setting it over the fire.

During the past two months so much had happened. She had always seemed to walk in on William during the most awkward moments after walking in on him and Grell the first time.

The most resent time was when Rose had forgotten her death scythe's in his office, and apparently so had William, and he had just taken a bath, it was really late at night and William figured no one was going to be awake. So he decided to bust a mission and run to his office in nothing but a towel wrapped around him, Meanwhile rose was looking for them in her room for she always polished the blades before she went to sleep, but nothing she figured they were in Williams office, she had a feeling William would be there so she went. But never did she think she was going to find him like that. She couldn't look him in the eyes for a week.

Grell, Ronald and her had gotten a lot closer and partied together very often and William didn't like that. Rose was a lot more confident now and playful and independent and had left all her past behind.

Rose glanced at the clock it was six forty she walked to her bathroom and prepared a bath. While the tub was filling itself with water rose stared at herself in the mirror and sighed.

" I should be this tall." she raised her arm over her head six inches before she frowned. The tub was nearly full when Rose shut the water off and went into her cabinet and pulled out a little vile of rose oil and put a couple of drops in the water and slipped out of her night shirt and settled in the tub. After her bath she wrapped her hair in a towel and dried her body off and got dressed for work. Today was casual Thursday which meant that everyone got to wear what they wanted as long as it wasn't inappropriate they only had casual Thursday once every month, and Rose, Grell, and Ronald had coordinated. They were going to wear black shirt that had written on it with bold white letters, ' WE LIKE TO PARTY ' Ronald had seen it and bought three of them knowing that it applied to the three of them.

Rose put on her glasses then glanced at the clock.

7:00 a.m.

She didn't have to be at work till eight. She dried her hair slightly and put it in rollers and let it dry completely then proceeded to take them off then she glanced at the clock again.

7:55 a.m.

Then there was an urgent knock at her door.

" Hurry Rose!" Grell shouted

"We gotta go! you know it takes five minutes to get to Williams office girl!"

" Hold on!" Rose shouted As she made sure the windows were locked.

" Hurry up Rose!" Ronald called. She grabbed her death scythe and ran to the door, locking her room from the inside. Her room was locked and secure. Along with the keys...


	8. Chapter 8: First Act

Williams's brows knitted together as the three shinigami entered his office.

" Gooood Morning William!" Grell shouted enthusiastically.

" Good morning " William sighed "What's the meaning of this?"

" Meaning of what Mr. Spears." Rose asked with fake innocence,

" this whole 'we like to party ' escapade" William added with a sigh.

" nothing really," Rose laughed,

" Sexy no?" Grell added seductively, William shuttered.

" Here are you assignments." he placed a stack of papers in front of them. Each took their respective assignment and turned to leave the room.

" Ms. Hemsworth may I speak to you for a minute?" Williams face was expressionless. Rose blinked in confusion.

" Err... Sure" she said as she sat in one of the chairs.

" In private." William added as he glared at Grell and Ronald.

"awe man!" Grell pouted. But left the room Ronald following quietly behind him, but as soon as the door was closed they pressed their ears to the door to try to catch something they were saying.

" I know your there." William called out to them.

Damn! Grell mouthed to Ronald they waited for a couple minutes before deciding it was best to finish their work in time for the party.

" Now, I was looking through the files and I found one that I think you might want to take care of personally." William dug through his desk drawer until he found a folder, opened it and laid it in front of her, Rose eyed William carefully before learning to read the document, which she read out loud. Her eyes widened then filled themselves with hate.

" Philip Thompson, Age : 67," she glared at the document.

" Abuse to young girls..."

In that instant all the memories of torture filled her head making her shake uncontrollably. William watched her, his body filling itself with sadness that obviously Rose would never see. At this moment William wanted nothing more than to hold the red haired shinigami and promise her it was going to be alright but he shook the urge away fighting with himself internally.

Why are you thinking such things idiot... She's just an insignificant little girl... She can't have such a strong hold on you...

Williams face was kept expressionless, Rose closed her eyes, allowing a single tear to roll down her cheek.

" I can't do this assignment, I never want to see this man in my life." her voice cracked mid-sentence.

" Very well." William took the document from the desk and put it away in one of the drawers.

Rose felt very weak because of the impact that hit her unexpectedly, as she lifted herself off of the chair, William stood up from his chair and walked to the corner at the left of the office to pour himself some tea.

" is that all?" she asked breathlessly

" That is all," William took a drink and made his way back to his seat. Rose began to walk to the door she suddenly seemed to lose her balance and collapsed William let the tea cup fall to the floor and shatter as he ran to catch Rose before she hit the ground, Rose's eyes fluttered, William examined her face carefully feeling like a prisoner in her beauty.

- so beautiful... He thought to himself not realizing that subconsciously he had been leaning in, getting closer and closer to her face.

One kiss wouldn't hurt she won't even feel it anyway... No William snap out of it! He thought to himself.

" But what if... No..."

But it was too late his lips were already on hers. Rose's eyes flew wide open in shock. She felt Williams's lips mover ever so gently on hers, she felt so euphoric for she had wanted this but never imagined the possibility, and her eyes fluttered shut. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer, making William groan and knot his fingers in her crimson hair as she rubbed up against him. The sound of their heavy breathing was all that was able to be heard within the office, Williams hands traveled over her small body with greed, he picked her up and brought her to the desk sitting her on the edge where he then proceeded to grab her leg and put around his hips sliding an arm on her back for support.

William couldn't believe what was happening, the fire within his body was consuming him. Every minute that him and the young shinigami spent exploring each other's body, the higher the flames grew, he pulled away from her suddenly allowing them to take a much needed breath of air he hid his face at the base of her throat wrapping his arms around her. Rose Inhaled the air desperately but pressed herself against him, feeling his warmth wanting to keep it close, she kissed his temple, finally setting her feelings for her superior free.

" What does this mean? "she let the question drift in the air. Williams's brows knit together.

" I don't know" he moved his face from the base of her throat to gaze into her eyes.

" This has been living in me for a while." he bent down to kiss her gently,

" This feeling." his voice was calm.

" What feeling?" she whispered.

" This yearning." he took her face in his hands and began to approach her for a kiss but stopped short for they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

William sighed and let Rose out of his grasp but not without kissing her once more. They adjusted their clothing and sat down before William called out for the person to enter, it was Grell and Ronald. William scowled darkly.

" Are you guys done in here? We kind of need Rose." Grell complained.

" Yes, we're done here." William cleared his throat. Rose began to rise from the chair her assignments in her hands. Their eyes never left each other's.

That's when Grell noticed something odd about William. His lips were red and slightly swollen, and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Then he looked at Rose who seemed to be in the same state, her ringlets looking shaken. Grell turned to look at Ronald, signaling him to look at William and Rose. He turned to observe them as well, whose eyes were still locked on each other. Ronald's jaw dropped in realization as he clearly saw what Grell was trying to point out.

" You know what." Grell began, snapping William and Rose out of space.

" What?" Rose asked confused.

" We don't need her after all!" Ronald laughed nervously,

" No we don't we can handle this ourselves." Grell wore a grin that stretched itself from ear to ear.

" No it's fine," Rose cut in, " I have work to do anyway." she began to walk to the door. Ronald snatched the papers from her hands.

" Don't worry Hun!" Ronald smiled.

" We got this!"

" But.." Rose protested.

" Girl it's fine we got it!" Grell said cheerfully.

" But..."

" But nothing!" Grell snapped, him and Ronald ran out of the office cheerfully slamming the door behind them. Rose's stared at the door confused. Then looked back at William.

" So..." Rose returned to her seat. William looked at her with intense eyes,

" So tell me about your feelings..."


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking Rules

" OH MY GOD!" Grell exclaimed.

As him and Ronald skipped down the hall.

" I don't know about you but I saw it coming." Ronald smirked. Grell laughed.

" I did too! It's just hurtful she didn't tell us!" he pouted.

" That's true."

" Okay.." Grell clapped his hands together,

" We need to start planning slash decorating for the partayy!" Grell shook his hips and flailed his arms in the air.

" Let's do this!" Ronald added enthusiastically.

" But wait.." Ronald trailed off.

" where is it all going to go down?"

Grell put his hand on his chin and pondered.

" I actually hadn't thought of that..." Grell trailed off.

" OH!" Grell exclaimed. " We can have it in the main hall of the library. Williams going to be busy with Rose." Grell giggled.

" so he won't have time to see what we're up to!" he ran his fingers through his crimson hair.

" Senpai you're a genius!" Ronald smiled.

" Naturally!" Grell giggled and gently nudged Ronald. Ronald blushed at such a small gesture. That Grell failed to notice.

" let's go!" Grell smiled enthusiastically. The rushed down the hallway to Grell's room to get the decorations to take them into the main hall. As Grell was busy in the closet taking out the necessities for the party Ronald looked around his senpai's room. It was draped in red. The bedding, the carpets, the curtains, most of the clothes in the closet were red. Ronald glanced into the open closet and spotted a skimpy red little number that made his face turn bright red. Grell looked up at Ronald and giggled.

" What's the matter?" Grell smirked.

" N-Nothing" Ronald stuttered.

" There has to be something Ronnie you face is all red... You know red really is your color." he purred seductively.

" you think so?" Ronald stammered.

" Of course." he winked at Ronald. Ronald blushed even deeper. Grell laughed. In the end there was one big box filled with decorations. Grell bent down to get it.

" It's okay senpai I got it!" Ronald reached down getting the box.

" A lady shouldn't carry such a heavy box." Ronald added,

" Awwww!" Grell exclaimed!

" You're so adorable!" he leaned over and kissed Ronald on the cheek, making Ronald smile.

Grell walked ahead of Ronald to open the doors for him. As they walked Grell took off his red jacket complaining that it was too warm in the library and Ronald couldn't help but stare at Grell's rear as he walked mesmerized by the way Grell swayed his hips back and forth, Ronald sighed.

As they reached the main hall Grell held the door opened for Ronald. All the shinigami turned to look at them.

" HELLO THERE LOVES!" Grell shouted, his voice echoing off the walls.

" THERE IS GOING TO BE A PARTAAY TONIGHT!" Grell emphasized the last two words.

" AND ALL OF Y'ALL ARE INVITED... SO YA'LLS BETTER BRING YOURSELVES AND SOME DRINK!" Grell laughed.

" THAT IS ALL!"

As soon as Grell finished talking all the shinigami began to discuss what they were going to wear and the liquor they were going to bring.

" OH ONE MORE THING!" Grell shouted. Every head turned to him

" THE PARTY IS AT NINE!"

Grell glanced at his watch.

" Okay dear, we have about four hours to get this done." he smiled.

" Let's get started!" Ronald laughed, and they proceeded to prepare the main hall.

XxXx

Rose searched Williams's eyes wonderingly.

" There really isn't much to tell." William stood from his seat and walked around the desk to sit in front of her.

" There must be something." Rose's eyebrows furrowed together.

" Well I haven't over analyzed it." William sighed. Rose got to her feet.

" That's not an answer." Rose frowned. Turning her back to him.

" When did it happen and why?" William smiled slightly,

" It began at my house," he paused,

" When you tripped and I held you for the first time..." he watched her expressionlessly. She smiled and turned back to William.

" See that's all I needed." she smiled triumphantly, and headed for the door. As she opened the door William shut it just as she opened it. Her eyes widened, she turned to find William towering over her. His face expressionless but his tone mocking.

" Where do you think you're going?"

XxXx

Grell laughed cheerfully as everything was coming together nicely. Grell put up streamers as Ronald held the ladder. Ronald stared at his superior with awe.

" Wow senpai the place is looking great!" Ronald smiled encouragingly.

" awe thanks Ronnie! Now I see why you get all the ladies." Grell giggled.

" Why do you say that?" Ronald's brows knitted together.

" You know how to speak to them!" Grell frowned. Ronald looked up at Grell.

" Why are you frowning senpai?" Ronald asked curiously.

" I can't remember the last time a man spoke to me that way." he smiled

" thank you." he smiled down at Ronald.

" No need to thank me senpai," he smiled.

" I wonder what Rose and William senpai are doing all alone in that office." he giggled hoping that would distract Grell. He felt triumphant when it worked.

" Oooooo I bet they're having fun!" Grell laughed, and indeed they were...

XxXx

Rose groaned loudly as William lifted her and pressed her against one of the bookshelves kissing her demandingly. She wiggled in his grasp. Williams's brows furrowed, and he pulled away.

" What's wrong?" his chest was heaving.

" Ahh... My back." she whined. William took possession of her lips, and moved to sit in his chair , sliding his hands to her hips.

" Is this more comfortable?" he said in between kisses.

" Mhmm." she sighed heavily, William slid his hands under her shirt caressing her gently. William couldn't think about anything else but her. At this point he wanted to kick himself because if he would have told her about his feelings he could have been enjoying her way before. He felt himself stiffen under her making Rose's lip twitched.

She pulled away to catch her breath, William held on to her bottom lip for a couple of seconds before letting go.

Their faces completely flushed and more than ready to give in.

" This isn't proper." she said in between gasps. William frowned.

" I agree," his voice more composed.

" But..." she smirked " Rules are made to be broken." she pressed her forehead to his.

" all you have to do is be willing to break them..." she smiled.

" Are you willing to break the rules William T. Spears...?" William looked into her eyes. Yes, yes he was.


	10. Chapter 10: Damn Will

William and Rose left his office and made their way to Williams's room. They walked impatiently but slow not wanting any of the other shinigami to think something was up. They received a couple of odd looks as they were seen walking together but shook them off. Grell and Ronald watched William and Rose walk to the dormitory area. Grell grinned.

"I know what they are gonna do." he whispered in Ronald's ear mischievously.

"I have a good idea..." Ronald trailed off.

As they reached Williams room he unlocked the door and rushed inside after Rose slamming the door behind them. William pulled the sheets down to the end of the bed then proceeded to wrap an arm around her waist and with his free hand he entangled his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer. He pressed his lips to hers with slight force, sliding his hands under her shirt pushing it up; Rose raised her arms allowing William to remove it completely. He then began to lead her to his bed, laying her down on it gently. William stood in front of her eyeing her with an intense hunger. Just watching her lay on his bed was enough to make his erection begin to ache. Rose propped herself on her elbows and stared at him a smirk dancing on her lips. William approached her and undid the button on her jeans and pulled them off leaving the younger shinigami in nothing but her undergarments. Rose sat up and helped him out of his coat, vest, shirt, and tie. Then she proceeded to undo his pants letting them drop along with his underwear she looked down at his member that now was exposed. She didn't expect the size that he was working with maybe it was because if her small attributes. She sat him in one of the empty chairs and dropped to her knees. Williams's lips parted as his breathing grew heavier. She took his member in her mouth abruptly making William gasp in surprise at first then in pleasure. While he was in her mouth she maneuvered her tongue in circles along the shaft before she bobbed her head up and down slowly causing William to groan loudly and clutch the arm rests of the chair. The rate that his chest was heaving gave her more and more confidence. She continued the movements for a couple minutes before she mover her mouth up his shaft. Keeping the tip in her mouth she flicked it with her tongue in long but swift movements making Williams back arch. His groans grew louder and louder transforming themselves into moans. William gritted his teeth in an attempt to control himself.

She continued to bob her head humming. The vibrations that came from within her mouth made William tremble uncontrollably. But in a blink of an eye the scene changed, he held her pinned down on his bed. He watched her as he climbed on top of her positioning himself In between her legs. She felt his stiffness through the thin fabric of her underwear, making her wetter and wetter as the minutes ticked by. He leaned down to kiss her neck making her release a small moan. Rose entangled her fingers in his hair in exasperation; she met his lips once more William having every intention of penetrating the hot cavern of her sweet mouth with his tongue. William began to rub himself against her and every little movement that came from him made her grit her teeth. He moved his face from her neck to capture her lips, their tongues exploring each other's mouth freely. Their breathing rate increasing every second that passed. Rose's grip tightened around Williams's waist as she began to do little movements of her own. William groaned loudly liking the pressure that her movements transferred to his dick.

William pulled away abruptly allowing them to catch their breath. Licking then nipping her bottom lip. Rose was nearly blind with pure unadulterated desire for her superior, Feeling the heat every time.

"I..." Rose began but William cut her off as he took possession of her lips once more. William had already realized what she wanted. Rose's body was aching, and William knew it. But either way he decided to tease her. He began to kiss her neck then after began to make his way down. He traced patterns on her skin with his tongue. The little touch made her tremble. He kissed her stomach traveling lower and lower. When he reached her belly button she just about squealed with anticipation. William looked up at her content with how the tables had turned. Rose breathed heavily clutching the sheets on Williams's bed. Suddenly she sat up frustration taking over her body.

"How long do you plan on keeping this up?" she demanded shakily. William smirked.

"I want you!" she demanded.

Rose trembled under him. Her skin was flushed and beads of sweat began to develop at her forehead. Unable to take it anymore he removed the only article of clothing that separated their bodies from joining together as one. He grabbed his penis and guided it in to her both released a sharp gasp. Rose grimaced slightly; William hid his face on one of the pillows under her. Then he began to thrust.

At first Rose groaned with slight discomfort at every thrust that came from William. William on the other hand was gritting his teeth he wanted to go faster but he wasn't sure if she wanted that. Rose pressed himself against him.

"Go f-faster." she groaned.

William increased the pace earning himself a consecutive array of moans. In between thrusts William opened his eyes to observe his little lover, and boy did he like what he saw.

Meanwhile Grell and Ronald walked hesitantly to Williams's office.

" Senpai what if their busy?" Ronald's whispered in an urgent voice.

" Well that's too bad she knew we needed her help!" Grell snapped. As they reached Williams office the momentum began to build up. Grell didn't know what to expect and in what way he was going to find them.

" Wait... Didn't we see them going to senpai's room?" Ronald trailed off...

" That's right." Grell put one gloved hand to his chin as him and Ronald changed directions and headed for Williams room. As they walked Ronald kept glancing at Grell from the corner of his eye.

- Damn, Senpai is so beautiful... He mused internally.

" Ronald?" Grell called to him but Ronald seemed to be trapped in his own little world.

" Ronald?" Grell called again, no answer.

"RONALD!" he finally yelled.

" Huh? What?"

"Are you alright? You seem distracted." Grell's eyes were filled with concern.

" Yes imp fine!" Ronald scratched his head.

" Oh yes you are!" Grell laughed playfully making Ronald blush. They now stopped outside of Williams door prepared to knock when all of a sudden they heard a muffled moan. Making Grell and Ronald press their ears against the door.

Rose moaned loudly as William pounded into her with more speed and strength, moaning himself. He leaned down to kiss her neck. Rose dug her nails into Williams back, her eyes were rolling to the back of her head now every thrust she received the louder her moans were which fed the fire within William.

" F-Faster!" she moaned in delight when William did. William grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders allowing him to go in at a new angle. Rose raised herself off the bed in ecstasy, before pulling a reversal. She rode him now his hands gripping her hips tightly pushing her down on him with force, she felt herself getting closer to her climax and she felt he was close too. As she was on top of him she licked one of her finger tips and rubbed it in the over sensitive area in Williams groin making him gasp. Something about his face made her giggle, Rose laughed louder and louder. The shaking of her laughter did interesting things to the way their bodies were linked together, when it suddenly hit rapid reversed again him on top of her now.

" Oh William!... Oh my god! R-r right there ohm...Right there!" she exclaimed. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as she clung to him feeling the heat of her climax her walls contracting around Williams's member.

" Harder William harder!" she managed to shout, minutes later William bit down on her shoulder to muffle his moan as Rose repeated the same action as before when she ran her finger through that special spot, bringing him into his climax spilling his seed inside her. William now spent removed himself from within her and fell heavily beside her, after a few moments of heavy breathing he reached down and grabbed one of the blankets so they could cover themselves.

Grell clutched his nose to prevent his blood from getting in his shirt and Ronald did the same.

" Wow." Ronald whispered, his body agitated with arousal.

" I didn't think he had it in him to make her scream like that."

Grell who also was aroused, bit his lip.

" Me neither , what a lucky girl!" he sighed.

" I don't know about you but that turned me on." Grell frowned.

Ronald looked at his senpai.

"me too." he responded shyly, more than Grell could ever imagine.


	11. Chapter 11: Preperations

Grell examined Ronald for a moment. Feeling Grell's eyes on him Ronald fidgeted nervously, looking everywhere else but at his superior.

" Are you sure you're okay Ron Ron you've been acting very off lately." Grell took a step closer to Ronald. In which Ronald took two steps back. Grell looked at Ronald, eyes filled with hurt.

" I'm sorry senpai. I didn't mean that!" Ronald explained with frustration.

" What's the matter?" Grell frowned.

" I- I don't know..." he drifted off. Grell approached him once more and was pleased when Ronald didn't move out of the way.

" How could you not know Ronnie?" Grell sighed.

" Well I do know but I don't..." Ronald sighed.

" Is there anything I could help you with?" Grell asked, hopeful.

Yes...

" Not really." Ronald assured him.

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah I'm sure senpai." he smiled.

" Alright." Grell sighed, as he pressed his ear back to the door.

" Well actually..." Ronald began,

" What is it?" Grell asked turning back to face Ronald.

"It's just that I.. Uh, like someone..."

Ronald sighed.

" Who! Who is it?" Grell clapped his hands enthusiastically.

" Who's the lucky lady?"

" Well, uh, it's not a girl..." he trailed off his eyes on his hands. Grell's jaw dropped.

" What!" he exclaimed.

" Ronald Knox, the ladies' man, b-but how? Who's the lucky man?" Grell took Ronald's hands in his, pulling them demandingly.

" You tell me right now Ronald Knox!"

Ronald just stared at Grell chewing on his lip.

" I- I can't." he stammered.

" But why?" Grell pouted, crossing his arms. Ronald couldn't help but think how adorable his senpai looked when he pouted.

" Because it's weird." Ronald scratched his head. Grell's eyes widened.

" It's not William is it?"

" No, of course not." Ronald waved his hands dismissively.

" Eric Slingby?" Grell asked.

" No!"

" Alan Humphries?"

" NO!"

" Undertaker?"

" It's you okay!" Ronald shouted in frustration. Grell's face flushed.

" W- What?" he stammered.

" I, I um..." Ronald sighed.

" Awwwww!" Grell exaggerated the word. Then hugged Ronald tightly. Making Ronald blush...

Rose fell asleep right away after the whole ordeal, William on the other hand was wide awake, his arms wrapped securely around her. Thousands of thoughts seemed to run through his mind at once. As he watched her he realized one thing; He finally had met the only person who could ruin his life, and he couldn't bear to see a day without her.

He played with a strand of her hair as she slept. He put a strand of her crimson hair on his upper lip like a mustache, and closed his eyes. Suddenly giggles broke the silence. William opened his eyes and looked down at Rose.

" What?"

" I like your rocking stache." she giggled, as she kissed him.

" What time is it?"

" I don't know." William propped himself up, Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close,

" You're no help." she murmured. William sighed.

" Now I'd have to disagree." his voice was monotonous.

Rose sat up, making William fall on his back.

" Where are you going?" William asked with curiosity.

" I need to get ready, I have a party to go to."

Williams's brows furrowed. As Rose searched for her glasses. Finding them and placing them on her face.

" You should come with me." she said as she began to put on her clothes.

" Parties aren't my thing." he sighed. Rose jumped off the bed to put on her jeans. When she was fully dressed she stood watching him.

" Why not?"

" They just aren't," William sighed.

" You should come with me." her voice was hopeful.

" I don't think so."

" Oh come on why not?" Rose frowned.

" I just don't like them."

" You need to ease up, I mean have fun." Rose sighed.

" I am the way I am and if you don't..." Rose interrupted him with a kiss. William blinked in bewilderment.

" ... I, uh... what time is it?"

Rose smirked.

" At nine, I'll come get you at nine thirty." Rose smiled,

" Make an entrance." Rose kissed him once more and headed for the door.

Grell and Ronald heard footsteps heading in their particular direction making them jump. Rose walked out of Williams's room and shut the door quietly behind her. Turning on her heel she spotted Ronald and Grell.

" Hey guys." Grell and Ronald watched her expressions serious. She gulped.

" What's the matter?" her voice cracking at the last word.

" How long have you and William been doing the dirty?" Grell's voice was serious which alarmed Rose.

" Um... This is actually the first." Rose stammered.

" Don't lie to me!" Grell snapped.

" Grell you're like a sister to me, I wouldn't lie to you about something like this." she frowned. Grell examined her for a bit before he smiled.

" Girl I know! I'm just surprised that you got William in your bed." Grell laughed.

" Well actually he got me in his bed..." she laughed.

" But that's not the case, what time is it?" she asked.

"It's seven fifteen," Ronald said with enthusiasm.

" Okay I need to get ready." Rose began to dig through her pockets, her eyes widened.

" What?"

" What is it Rose?" Ronald asked curiously.

" I don't have my keys..." she frowned.

" Where are they?" Ronald asked.

" I think I locked them in my room..." Rose tried to remember.

" Or..." Grell began.

" They could be in Williams's room,"

" I don't think so, but I'll find out." she turned and knocked on the door.

" After what happened between you two you're still knocking." Grell chuckled.

" Shut up!" Rose snapped playfully.

" William it's me."

" Come in," William called from his bathroom for he had begun to take a bath. Rose walked in closing the door behind her.

" I'm going to go get ready." Grell smiled at Ronald.

" Bye Ronnie," he winked as he made his way back to his room. Ronald blushed.

" Bye senpai." Ronald called after him.

" For you honey, it's Grell." he chuckled as he walked into his room.

Ronald smiled to himself, and sighed.

" Grell..." then he proceeded to make his way to his room to get ready as well.

" Where are you?" she asked,

" I'm in the bath, what's the matter?" Rose walked into the bathroom, and there he was naked in the bath tub. Rose sighed.

" Do you have a master key?... Or something related?"

Williams's brows furrowed.

" Yeah why?"

" I locked my keys in my room you see and I have to get in there." she frowned. William smirked.

"It's in my coat pocket." he sighed, Rose started for the bedroom area when she was stopped abruptly by William grabbing her wrist. She looked at William questioningly.

" Bring it right back."

Rose laughed.

" I wasn't going to make a copy."

William pulled her arm down till their faces were only inches apart.

" You're odd." Rose laughed. As William kissed her.

" Seriously ..." she gasped,

" I gotta go." William frowned but released her. She ran into the bedroom area and found his coat she dug through the pockets and found a single key. She took it and ran to her room for it was now 7:20She put the key in the slot and unlocked the door then sprinted back to Williams's room. She opened the door without knocking and threw the key on the bed.

After walking out of Williams's room for the fourth time, she walked into her own room. Sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and yawned. William had really worn her out. After a few moments of sitting she sighed and made her way into the bathroom to bathe.

William frowned. How could have he ever agreed to go to that party. He sat in the tub for a couple minutes rubbing his temples. With a resigned sigh he grabbed a towel and got out of the tub. He dried himself as best he could before wrapping the towel around himself. He walked out into his bedroom, he eyed his bed for a minute before letting a small smile dance on his lips as he remembered what had happened between him and Rose. His Rose. He walked to his dresser and laid out his clothes. He laid out a plain black button down shirt and black slacks. He shrugged into his clothes, and walked back into the bathroom to fix his hair into his usual hairstyle then sat in a chair. Now all he had to do was wait...

Rose, who was now out of her bath had rolled her hair into rollers and allowed it to dry as she put on her makeup. Glancing at the clock from time to time. The excitement was building itself inside her. She was going to the party with William, someone who the other shinigami never would have expected to see. She couldn't wait. After applying her makeup she walked to her bed, where a black long sleeved lace dress sat waiting for her. She slipped the dress on, it clung onto her body loosely stopping a couple of inches above the knees, and slipped on a pair of flats. She poked her hair gently, to feel if her hair was wet feeling her hair completely dry she took the rollers off. Running her fingers through her hair finally satisfied with the way she looked she glanced at her clock.

" 9: 20..." she giggled enthusiastically, as she walked out the door.

William heard three gentle knocks at his door. He frowned before he got off his chair and walked to the door. When he opened it his eyes widened, as Rose walked passed him into his room. He followed her with his eyes.

" Are you ready?"...


	12. Chapter 12: Love is in the air

Authors note: HEY, hey you reading this, I wanna let you know I think you're wonderful! I would like to thank you personally for taking the time to Read this when there is a thousand other things you could be doing, like eating a sandwich lol :) Thank you so much, God bless you, and Merry Christmas:D

They showed up to the party while it was in full swing. Williams's eyes narrowed as they entered the main area of the library.

" What's the meaning of this." William growled. Rose knitted her fingers in his and pulled him close.

" Just relax," Rose whispered.

" No I will not relax!" he snapped. He pulled his arm away from her grasp. Glaring down at the younger shinigami. Who frowned.

The music played loudly, and lights of every color flashed around the main area of the library. Rose grabbed on to his wrist and guided him inside. Williams anger worsened as he walked in, the room was draped in what William thought was the most awful decor he could have ever imagined. All the desks had been moved out of the way on the far corner of the office there were two tables one full of drinks that seemed to be alcoholic, and another with food, In the middle of the library was an open space where everyone was dancing. And around that area were tables for people to sit, and to top it off it was decorated with ridiculous streamers and a lot of balloons. Rose looked up at William still frowning.

" Please William," she called out to him sadness in her voice. William looked down at her and rolled his eyes.

" Rose!"

Rose heard someone call her name and turned to see Grell waving at her. William's eyes narrowed further. Grell tugged of Ronald's arm and began to walk toward Rose, Ronald's eyes widened as he caught sight of Williams's expression.

He caught Grell's hand and pulled him back.

" I don't think we should go over there." Ronald said into Grell's ear.

" He does not look happy."

Grell looked back at William and Rose. William met Grell's gaze with a death glare that made the hairs on the back of Grell's neck stand up. Grell looked back at Ronald and bit his lip.

" I think your right." Grell frowned. Grell cupped Ronald's face and pulled it close so he can whisper in his ear.

" You always worry about me... I like that." Grell licked Ronald's ear lobe, Ronald gasped biting his lip.

" S-senpai please don't do that," he stammered.

"What's the matter Ronnie?" Grell purred seductively.

- Oh my god! Ronald thought to himself.

" Nothing." he said shakily. Grell laughed lightly.

Rose smiled as she saw what was happening between Grell and Ronald.

William looked down at Rose, his expression softening. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

" Fine.." William sighed in defeat. Rose smiled enthusiastically. Some of the shinigami around them eyed them curiously gazing at them with wonder. William sighed why he couldn't walk around with a girl without people being surprised.

- What? I'm not allowed to date? William thought to himself annoyed. William looked around the room. It had been a while since he had gone to a party, he had forgotten what it was like to be in a non-work environment. Rose walked toward Grell and Ronald, William following slowly behind her. More shinigami stared at them as they walked.

" Rose!" Grell shouted over the music. Rose pulled Grell close so she could talk in his ear.

" Hey! The place looks great." She said cheerfully.

" I Know Right." Grell laughed and moved his hips from side to side to the beat of the music.

" DEATH!" he bit his tongue a made his favorite symbol with his hands. Making Rose laugh in delight, and making William want to punch him a bit more that he usually did.

" HOWEVER DID YOU GET WILLIAM TO SHOW UP." he shouted, Rose smiled and looked up at William.

" IT TOOK CONVINCING."

William and Rose looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before William turned away from her, making her laugh.

"AWWW!" Grell squealed,

" SO ARE YOU GUYS TOGETHER." he spoke loud enough for only them to hear. Rose was about to speak before William spoke for her.

" No we are not..." William trailed off. Grell's and Ronald's smiles disappeared from their faces, but Rose's smile didn't seem to fade. They eyed Rose with sad eyes.

" ... Yet." William added as he cleared his throat. The smiles reappearing on Grell and Ronald's faces. William rested one of his hands on her right shoulder.

" So, How about we go get some drinks." Rose suggested.

All four of them began to walk toward the drink table. Rose, Grell, and Ronald each grabbed a shot, William brows furrowed together in disapproval. Rose smiled and handed him a shot, she leaned against him standing on her tip toes, to which William leaned down.

" Bottoms up, Will." she whispered. With her body still against him she settled down on her feet. They're eyes not leaving each other they took the shot. Grell and Ronald took their shot as well.

After about the sixth drink they all headed to the dance floor. William felt light, and much to his surprise he liked the feeling. For the first time in a while he felt relaxed. William wrapped his arms around Rose's waist pulling her close their faces flushed but feeling content. The music bounced off the walls, everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves. The other shinigami had gotten over the fact William was present and had focused on a new sight, Grell and Ronald.

Ronald had been dancing minding his own business, Feeling a bit tipsy, when a blonde female shinigami ,who had been eyeing him since he walked in the place, began to approach him a flirtatious smile dancing on her full red lips. Grell had gone to fetch some drinks, and when he returned his eyes narrowed. Grell did not expect to feel jealousy, but it hit him and hard. He watched the girl press herself against Ronald, Grinding herself against him. Grell gritted his teeth. The anger building itself inside of him.

' What's the matter with you Grell' he thought to himself.

' You can't be feeling that way.' suddenly Grell remembered Ronald's words.

[ It's you okay!]...All hell was about to be set loose. Grell took all four shots himself and made his move.

Grell approached Ronald. Ronald was laughing goofily as the female wrapped her arms around him. Ronald looked up to see Grell.

" S-senpai," Ronald hiccupped. Reaching out for him. Grell shoved the female shinigami out of his way, pulling her by her hair, and kissed Ronald. Ronald's eyes widened but he pressed himself against Grell to deepen the kiss. William pointed at Grell and Ronald and laughed making Rose turn, when she saw what was occurring a wide Grin spread across her face.

" Yes!" Rose exclaimed, stumbling slightly as she turned to William, and pouted.

" I wanna do that too!" she mumbled a smile spreading on her face as she fell back slightly. William laughed.

" Let's go get something to drink." Williams's words slurred, he took Rose's hand as guided her to the table where the drinks were. Rose stumbled after him.

Ronald wrapped his arms around Grell's waist, his lips still moving on Grell's. Grell entangled his fingers in Ronald's hair. All the other drunk shinigami stared in shock, who could have ever believed Ronald Knox, the ladies' man, kissing a man? Ronald pulled away gasping for air.

" S-senpai, I-I " he said in between gasps.

" You, you , shhhhouuls, should, thah, that's the word I wuuz lookin for." he slurred.

" Youu shhouldd be my giirlfreeend." a stupid smile spread on his face.

" Of course! R,raa, Ronaald." He began to laugh hysterically, and fell back.

" B-Baby!" Ronald shouted, and bent down to pick him up, but fell on his face, he rolled on to his back and began to laugh along with Grell.

William and Rose finally reached their destination. Rose reached for the drinks. When she turned William was gone. Her brows furrowed as she looked for him, her vision blurred. All of a sudden a pair of arms wound themselves around her waist, she turned to see that she was now in drunk Alan Humphries grasp.

" Rose." he slurred.

" Heey A-Alan," Rose hiccupped,

" Aare y-you Ahh ahahahand Spears d-dating?" Alan was swaying heavily from side to side.

" NO!" Rose frowned, but then laughed.

" Ha.. Have you s-seem Him?" she tried to focus on the other shinigami's face.

" Uhh.." he trailed off.

" Yeah. Yeah" he laughed. And pointed , Rose turned to see William surrounded by a group of girls. Who very flirtatiously were touching his arms. William stood there smiling like an idiot.

" William!" Rose shouted, but William didn't seem to hear, she wiggled out of Alan's grasp. Making him frown.

" W-where are you G-g-going?" he hiccupped.

" William." stumbling toward him. Alan tried to grab her again but she was too far. When Rose was in hearing distance she stopped to try to listen to what they were saying.

" How could you be with someone so insignificant." one asked flirtatiously.

" w-w-what are you talking about?"

" Rose, silly."

" Oh Rose!" he exclaimed.

" w-where is ahe she?" he wobbled from side to side. Laughing William stumbled back.

" she makes me happy."

He dragged his hands on his face.

" I need to find her, I I I need to find her." his words slurred. Rose stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

" I'm riiiight here." she laughed.

" Heeeey, I was looking for you!"

After a while Grell and Ronald stared at each other. Desire clearly had taken over their senses and the time. Every touch they shared was gentle and left a surging trail of heat. They kept their heads close together as they swayed to the music. Exploring each other in secret, Ronald's breathing had sped up. Their drunkenness had sped far beyond them, snapping them back into their senses. The heat of the moment was unquenchable. Grell hid his face in Ronald's neck. Letting his hot breath hit the base of Ronald's throat. Ronald bit his lip. For he couldn't tell how much longer he could take heart began to ache. He gripped Grell's hips tightly pulling him closer. Liking the closeness that was becoming existent between them. Grell liked it too, he made it very clear as he pushed himself even closer to Ronald a light blush resting on his cheeks.

Ronald couldn't take it anymore, having Grell so close to him was more than he can handle. Ronald groaned. It was really late and most of the shinigami had gone to sleep leaving Rose, William, Grell, and Ronald alone in the library with three other people.

" what's the matter?" Grell asked curiously.

" I- I don't know..." He frowned.

" I know I was drunk when I asked, but I was serious." he eyed Grell with a pondering expression.

" About us dating?"

" Yeah senpai."

Grell frowned.

" To you Ronald, it's Grell." he reminded him.

" besides I already said yes Ronnie." Grell smiled.

" So we're official?" A small smile spreading on his lips. Grell grinned.

" yes, it's official." Ronald took Grell's hand and kissed it gently.

" it seems all the young shinigami are falling for their superiors." Ronald scratched his head.

" Yeah but only a certain few get the chance." Grell trailed off , his voice was clam which was surprising for

Grell.

" Rose for example," he paused, both he and Ronald turning to glance at her. William had a smile on his face as he played with a strand of Rose's hair. She leaned on William heavily, a light smile dancing evidently on her lips. The effects of the alcohol obviously long gone.

" You know how William is, and he still managed to be happy and smiling because of the way she makes him feel inside. I've known William for as long as I can remember and I've never seen him like that," Grell smiled. " Until that little girl came along, and turned William's world upside down. I'm sure if she would have never came along he'd still be grouchy as hell." he looked down at his hands.

" Which brings me back to what I was trying to explain before I dazed off? Love is the way it is." Grell laughed and took the hand that was in Ronald's grasp, and pressed his it to his forehead.

" I'm sorry, the alcohol is still messing with my mind."

Ronald smiled and took Grell's hand in his once more.

" it's alright... Grell." Ronald smiled.

Rose sighed as she watched the shinigami clear out the party ground.

" What a night." she sighed.

" I agree." Williams's voice was gentle and calm.

" you know this is nice." Rose smiled.

" what is?" William asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

" Seeing you happy, and smiling." she sighed.

" you were all grouchy when I first came along, now look at you." she smiled.

William shrugged and yawned.

" What time is it?" he asked as he glanced around the room.

" It's probably four in the morning." she paused.

" Time goes by when you're having fun."

" I think we should go, don't you think?" he looked down at his little lover.

" Yeah I agree. " Rose lifted herself off of the chair, stumbling slightly the first few steps.

" I want to say goodnight to Grell and Ronnie first."

Rose walked toward Grell and Ronald.

" Hey guys this party was awesome."

" It was." Grell's voice was enthusiastic.

" So..." Rose smiled.

" Are you guy's official?"

Ronald kissed Grell's cheek, before wrapping his arms around his waist.

" Yes ma'am." Grell smiled.

Rose hugged both of them. William watched them for a minute, as the three shinigami shared their moment.

" I gotta go Williams waiting."

They said their farewells and Rose walked out of the library main hall leaving Grell and Ronald alone...

Rose and William talked as they walked through the hallways. William wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on the top of her head as they walked.

" so did you have fun?" Rose asked as she yawned.

" I actually did," surprise colored Williams tone.

They reached their rooms. William released her from his grasp. Rose looked up at him.

" I Guess this is where we go our separate ways." she sighed.

" Yeah, it seems so." William leaned down to kiss her gently. She wrapped her arms around Williams's waist, and rested her head on his chest and sighed.

" do you want to come inside?" she asked looking up at him.

" yes."

The walked into her room shutting the door behind them. Rose walked straight to the bed, for she was exhausted. William lifted her onto the bed, Rose kicked off her shoes. She crawled under the blankets and waited for William. William kicked off his shoes and untucked his shirt before joining her. William kissed her slowly, a smile spread on her face. He rested one of his hands on her cheek, he kissed her cheeks, her forehead, and her nose. With a sigh William laid his head on the pillow that Rose's head rested on and pulled her close.

" I never really cared about anything until I met you." he murmured. Rose's eyes opened slightly. She kissed Williams forehead before wrapping her arms around his neck resting her hand in his hair.

" thank you." she murmured.

" For what."

" For letting me be like this with you." she snuggled closer. Without another word they drifted into sleep.

Meanwhile:

Ronald walked Grell to his room. They walked in silence swinging their linked hands as they walked. Ronald had a huge grin plastered on his face. Grell felt good, he knew Ronald was an excellent man. He was kind, gentle, and honest, Grell felt absolutely felt like nothing could express the feeling that filled Grell. Ronald glanced at Grell from time to time wondering what was going through that brain of his. Then Ronald stopped walking abruptly.

" Do you want to go for a walk?" Ronald looked at Grell with a small smile.

" Yeah, sure."

" Alright but we need to stop by my room real quick." Ronald smiled as he began to guide Grell to his room. When they arrived Ronald walked into his room and pulled out two blankets.

" What are the blankets for?" Grell asked curiously.

" you'll see." Ronald smiled. He took a hold of Grell's hand. They walked to the front of the library. They began to head in the direction of the extensive fields.

" Where are we going?" Grell asked again, with curiosity.

" Patience." Ronald laughed.

The night looked beautiful. The stars were still out despite the lightness the night sky began to take in. The gentle wind rustled the trees gently. Ronald and Grell walked in silence as they reached a tall hill. Ronald began to walk up the edge in a little trail that was present through the middle of the hill. Grell raised an eyebrow but followed in silence. When they reached the top Grell gasped.

The landscape was full of lights. The lights stretched across the fields, the gentle twinkling lights of surrounded the lit lanterns that surrounded the area. Grell looked up into the sky to see little fluttering lights dancing gracefully in the air, Fireflies. The lights from the far off out houses added depth to the sight. Grell looked out in awe.

" This is so beautiful." Grell mused. Ronald laid down one of the blankets and sat down.

" That's still not the best part." he smiled and patted the blanket so Grell could sit down. Grell walked to Ronald who took his hand and guided him to sit in between Ronald's legs facing the land scape. Grell leaned back and rested his arms on Ronald's lap.

" you still haven't told me why we're here." Grell sighed. Ronald kissed his head.

" be patient senpai." Ronald laughed. Grell frowned.

" I told you it's Grell." he complained.

" I'm sorry," he sighed.

" It's going to take some getting used to." Ronald glanced at his watch. Grell looked up at him.

" Look that way dear." Ronald pointed out into the horizon.

The landscape that was once filled with lights was beginning to fade. The stars began to fade one by one as the sun began to peak out. The lights began to shut off as the sun progressed in making its appearance known. The light spread across the fields like paint being spread on a blank canvas. Adding light in full glory. The sunlight filled the trees making them glow. Reflecting the colors of the life below with full force. The birds began to flutter out of their resting places filling the air with their sweet song. The warmth of the sun spread over the two shinigami.

" This is so beautiful." Grell mused.

" Perhaps," Ronald began,

" But not as beautiful as you."


	13. Chapter 13: Jealousy

Authors note: Hey there!:) I know there's been a lot of Romanticism, so I decided to go ahead and add a bit of drama. I hope you enjoy the turn that the story has taken. Thank you.

The rain fell deliberately from the sky, engulfing everything that crossed its path. The gentle prattles of the water was all Rose was able to hear as she walked through the silent hallway. It was dark, and she found herself alone. She looked out the window grudgingly, there nothing but a dark abyss ahead of her. She seriously disliked rain. She continued her way through the hallway unwillingly, muttering to herself. As she reached the end of the hallway voices began to fill the air. The more she walked the voices seemed to grow louder and louder. She heard a high pitched series of giggles that seemed to come out of a female, then she heard William's slow chuckle. Rose slowed her pace, pressing herself against the wall, her breathing picked up. She peaked her head out to try to get a look of what was going on. Her eyes widened and all color left her face. William had his arms around this mystery girl, she was tall and lean with long cascading blonde hair, and she seemed to possess physical attributes that Rose never would. William kissed her with raw passion and pressed her against the wall. Rose's eyes welled with tears, she placed her hands over her mouth to stop the sob that threatened to escape. William explored her body with his hands, earning him an eager moan from his partner. Rose suddenly felt light headed, she swayed gently before falling forward.

" No!" she shouted springing up from the bed. The tears streaming down Her cheeks, she shook, loud sobs filling the air. William startled by the sudden reaction put on his glasses and took Rose in his arms.

" What's the matter?" William asked with concern. Rose wiggled out of his grasp.

" DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shouted. Confusion took over his features, but didn't release her.

" what did I do?" William asked. Rose continued to struggle slapping him.

" YOUR A LIAR WILLIAM T. SPEARS!" she shoved her hands against his chest. Tears still streaming down her cheeks.

" I'll let you go if you tell me what I did." William snapped.

" L-LEAVE M-ME ALONE!" she shouted in between sobs. William was getting angry, Rose was still struggling in his grasp. William waited patiently for her to calm down, her struggles subsided slowly after a couple of minutes. She laid limply against him breathing heavily.

" What did I do?" he asked patiently.

" You kissed her." she snapped in between gasps.

" Get out!"

" GET OUT!" she shouted. William just sat there watching her.

" Fine." he released her. Moving to the end of the bed. Rose watched William leave. A deep feeling of hurt began to creep up on her. William put on his shoes and left her room closing the door gently behind him. He leaned heavily against the door and frowned. Grell and Ronald came walking down the hall.

" Hey Will." Grell greeted him enthusiastically.

" What's the matter senpai?" Ronald asked curiously as he wrapped his arm around Grell's waist. William stared at the couple before him.

" Rose says I kissed some mystery girl." William ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

" You've been with her the whole time senpai." Ronald scratched his head.

" You tell her that, she won't listen to me." William frowned as he walked to his room.

" Ima go talk some sense into her." Grell walked into Rose's room with all intension of yelling but stopped short when he saw her face.

Her eyes were all puffy and red and she was whimpering.

" What's the matter?" Grell asked as he ran to her and wrapped her in his arms.

" William."

" I heard." Grell sighed.

" Rose, senpai has been with you the whole time." Ronald added softly.

Rose looked up at Ronald.

" Are you on his side."

" I'm on nobody's side." Ronald took a step back, and scratched his head.

" He has been with you the whole time though, Girl." Grell added.

" Where did you get that idea from."

Rose's face flushed with realization.

"A- a dream" she stuttered.

"OH MY GOD!" Grell exclaimed.

" Are you kidding me?"

Rose shook her head sheepishly.

" Wow. What you need to do now is take a hot bath, get your thoughts together and go apologize... You're an idiot." Grell laughed.

Ronald rested his hand on Rose's shoulder.

" I'm sorry Rose but I agree with Grell." Ronald chuckled.

" a dream, Really?"

" I guess that was silly huh?" Rose laughed lightly.

" Well me and Ronnie are going to go get some sleep." Grell yawned.

" Girl I'm tired, you better look sexy when he sees you."

Rose frowned.

" Oh yes, how I can do that with the body of a child." she scowled pointing her accusing finger at her body.

" You've done it before," Grell paused.

" and you managed, so much so you got William in bed. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Grell walked toward the door, Ronald opened it for him.

" Thanks love." Grell smiled cheerfully. And they walked out the door, Grell turned and blew a kiss at her.

" Bye Rose." Ronald waved as he shut the door. Rose rubbed her face with the back of her hands.

" I am an idiot." she murmured as she slid of her bed to take a bath.

William was fixing his tie, preparing himself for another long day of work. His mood had gone from good to bad. He frowned at his own reflection, letting his hand fall as if they were dead weight. He had everything and in the matter of a day it all went to hell because of a mystery girl. William took a drink from the tea that waited for him on the night stand. Rose was all he could think about, he was afraid of losing her over something so stupid. With a resigned sigh he shrugged into his jacket, grabbed his death scythe and headed for his office. As William walked everybody greeted him, which to William was something new. William mostly kept to himself. He sighed but responded politely. As he arrived to his office he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. As he unlocked his office he gazed down the hall in hopes to see the red headed shinigami that stole his heart but was disappointed.

He walked into his office and sat on his chair a waited for the first set of paperwork for the day.

Rose stood in front of the mirror putting on her makeup, her glasses resting really low on the bridge of her nose, she frowned as she stared at her reflection. - this is the face of an idiot-she thought to herself pulling her glasses back to their rightful place. She ran her fingers through her crimson her, grimacing when her fingers got caught in a knot. She had no idea what to do to her hair. She then plated her bangs. Then she stood in front of the mirror smoothing out her coat. She sighed, internally she wanted to kick herself. Rose walked out of her room. Regardless of gender that was the uniform and it annoyed her. She adjusted her gloves as she walked to Williams's office hoping that he would hear her out and let her apologize. Something inside her knew he would but she still panicked. She was nervous she had no reason to be she thought to herself but the momentum was rising.

William was doing his work quietly when he heard a gentle knock on his door. Williams head snapped up.

" come in." he called, trying his best not to sound too eager. A blonde shinigami turned the doorknob and walked into the room.

" Good morning Mr. Spears." she smiled as she walked in. William frowned slightly and sat back in his chair.

" Good morning Naomi."

Naomi was tall and blonde female. She was slim and tall . Standing at a height of 5'8. Her hair was long resting at her waist. She had high cheek bones and thick lashes, and curves any man would die for, she had grown well in all the right places. And she held a secret. She was after William.

" I came to drop off my paper work." she smiled a little more welcoming than necessary, as she laid the paper work in front of him. Her smile faded a little when William didn't even acknowledge it.

" Thank you." he sighed as he got back to work. She stood there for a minute staring at William. William feeling her eyes on him looked up.

" Is that all?" he asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

" N-no that's all." she stammered.

Rose reached Williams office, she passed the office a couple times before she sighed and knocked. William looked up from his papers.

" Come in." he leaned forward slightly as he watched the door knob turn. Rose pushed the door and walked in. William was at his feet at once. Naomi turned to face Rose, shock flooding over Rose's features.

- impossible- she thought to herself.

-it can't be... It's her- Rose's gaze went from the mystery girl back to William.

" Are you busy?" Rose asked as she gnawed her lips.

" No." William grabbed his papers and shoved them in his desk. Naomi turned to look at William. Jealousy flooding her inside.

" Can you leave us alone." William ordered slightly annoyed she hadn't take her leave.

" uh yes."

Rose moved out of her way as she passed, Rose looked up at her expressionless, Naomi looked down at her with a dirty look. Rose's jaw dropped and she followed her with her gaze. Then looked back at an eager William.

" who's she?" Rose asked curiously.

" She's one of the dispatch officers," he paused.

" Why?"

" How long has she been here?" Rose asked completely blowing off his question.

" A year or so, why ?" he asked.

" No reason." she began to play with a strand of her crimson hair. Outside of the office the blond haired shinigami pressed her ear against the door one of her hoop earrings clinking softly against the door that did not go unnoticed by Rose.

" What can I help you with?" William asked.

" Nothing, I don't need help." Rose looked up at William over her glasses, and smiled. Williams lip twitched.

" But I have something to say..." she trailed off.

" Yes?"

" I want to apologize... for how I treated you, today." she let her hands fall to her sides, tapping her legs with her fingers.

" it was wrong and I feel bad because we aren't in a relationship and you could kiss and have intimacy with whoever you want and the reason why I yelled at you was completely idiotic." she twined her fingers together and looked down at her hands.

" The truth is I care for you, that's all." she turned and put her hand on the doorknob.

" wait." William called out to her.

" yes?"

" Come here." he commanded.

" And lock the door."

The blonde shinigami's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. She gritted her teeth when she heard the lock of the door click.

- How could a little child get a grown man like him in between her legs, someone so strict and attractive she doesn't even look like she has any tits.- Naomi's thoughts were interrupted by the giggles and a low groan that came from inside the office.

William lifted Rose off of the ground and kissed under her jaw.

" William stop." she squealed in between giggles.

" That's not what you said yesterday." he grunted.

" Yesterday we were in your bed." she paused and wiggled out of his grasp. ' put me down ' Rose mouthed to him. William put her down. Rose pressed her index finger to her mouth. Williams's brows furrowed.

Ever so slowly she unlocked the door. Naomi was so into what was occurring that she didn't hear a thing.

" Alone, in very provocative positions." she pressed her body to Williams. Naomi just about growled with jealousy.

" Yes." he urged her to continue.

In one swift movement she opened the door and the blonde shinigami tumbled into the office.

" With nobody eavesdropping." Rose sighed and jumped back as Naomi fell at her feet. Rose landed in front of William. William proceeded to wrap an arm around her waist.

" What's the meaning of this?" William snapped, enraged.

" the blonde shinigami seems to be a very close spectator of your personal life." Rose added casually. Jealousy burning through Rose like wild fire, somehow Williams arm wrapped around her worked like security.

" You have not answered my question." William growled.

" I,I " Naomi stuttered flushed.

Rose turned herself in Williams arm and pointed an accusing finger at Williams's chest playfully a glint of spite burning brightly.

" it's just your super sexy." Rose purred seductively. William eyed Rose and smirked. She was jealous and that made William burn with desire. It took great difficulty for William not to drop her on the floor and have his way with her. Rose looked at the fuming blonde haired shinigami over her shoulder.

" Don't you agree miss... I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name."

" Todd, Naomi Todd." she clenched and unclenched her fists.

- She has him wrapped around her little childlike finger- she thought to herself.

William looked down at Rose as she began to play with a strand of her crimson hair with coy innocence.

" Well don't you agree?" Rose smiled.

She blinked her eyes in bewilderment.

" um, I-I do." she stammered. Rose flashed a fake smile. She reached up and pulled Williams face closer to hers.

" See I'm not the only one." she whispered in his ear, letting the heat of her breath linger on his ear, making him shiver slightly. William wrapped both of his arms around her. Rose put her middle finger on her lips and smirked.

" Explain yourself, why where you eavesdropping Ms. Todd." William snapped. Breaking up the death glare battle that was going on between the two females.

" I - I wasn't" she stuttered. Rose clicked her tongue.

" Now, now nobody likes a liar." Rose retorted.

" You shouldn't lie to your superiors FACE." her voice raised itself involuntarily at the last word before she covered her mouth with her hand, her face flushing suddenly as Williams growing erection brushed against her backside . William bit his lip. William was becoming more and more turned on by Rose's sudden aggressiveness.

Naomi eyed them both. Rose's mask was composed once more.

" I wasn't." she tried to sound calm. In a blink of an eye Rose was standing behind her. She gently taped the back of her leg with her foot bringing the blonde shinigami to her knees, and slid the hoop from her ear and tapped it against the door.

" Liar."

William walked to his desk and took Rose's assignments from his desk, and held them in front of the blonde shinigami.

" For eavesdropping." William's tone was bored.

Naomi picked herself off of the floor and took the documents from him.

" I apologize." she turned on her heel. Rose handed her ear ring back to her. Without another word she walked out of Williams's office indignantly.

" Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." she murmured, shutting the door behind her. Rose punched the air and kicked it. Before turning to face William, who shook quietly with laughter.

" What are you laughing at?" she snapped.

" I like this."

" Like what?" she asked fuming.

" Your jealousy, it excites me."

Naomi stood outside of Williams's office angry beyond belief she couldn't believe a little brat deliberately made her, her bitch. But one thing was for sure, The fight for William was on. What Naomi didn't realize she had lost the battle from the start.

" okay quit playing." Rose smiled.

" I need my assignments for the day."

" actually... I just handed her your assignments so it looks like you have the day off unless something goes wrong." William sighed. Rose frowned.

" that's the second day in a row." she pouted.

" You want to work?" William asked raising an eyebrow.

" Well yeah, it gets me out of the realm." she ran her fingers through her hair. She eyed William curiously.

" your so much different now." she mused.

" What do you mean?" William asked curiously.

" Two months ago you were all,' Gir I'm William T. Spears, I am dedicated to my work. I hate smiling and red headed shinigami named Grell ' now you smile, I've even heard you laugh, "

William took Rose in his arms and rested his forehead on hers.

" Well two months ago I didn't have you." Rose smiled as William kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14: Temporary Peace

The afternoon seemed to slip through their fingers as they secluded themselves to the privacy of Williams's office. The sun was already setting over the horizon, dimming the bright rays of light that settled over the trees . Rose stood by the window looking out far into the orchards. Observing the ever growing beauty of the on growing night. The clear cloudless sky was covered in streaks of reds and oranges radiating deep warmth. Nature was truly beautiful The wind blew gently rustling the leaves from the trees and tumbling them down to the floor. Rose felt horrible inside. While she stood there she had begun to ponder all the incidents that had occurred in her life time. All the memories flooding her mind at once. She frowned as she remember what had occurred to her while she had been residing with her ex master, and how she ended up here in her new home. She turned to watch William while he worked, letting out a light sigh. While she watched him she realized that everything she needed was waiting right there in front of her. In the form of a man, her thoughts flickered back and forth between her life before, and her life now. Occasionally creeping up to the escapade that had occurred earlier that evening with Naomi, she was nothing compared to her or at least that's what she thought.

Rose could see it in the blonde shinigami's eyes, that she wanted William, and she didn't know what to do. She would be no match for Naomi. Rose frowned for she knew all she could do play her confidence while inside she was so insecure. She watched William, William feeling her gaze on him, looked up at her and smiled slightly,

Before returning to his work. Rose sat on the arm rest of his chair.

" So, How's work?" she asked breaking the silence.

" I'm almost done." William leaned back in his chair and sighed.

" I'm sure that's refreshing." she smiled. William returned the smile.

" Yes."

Rose kissed his temple, and began to make her way to the door.

" Where are you going?" William asked curiously.

" I'm going for a walk."

" If you wait a couple of minutes," he paused as he read a note.

" I'll join you." he added. Rose smiled.

" Okay." she walked back to William a sat in one of the empty chairs. After a couple of minutes William cleared his desk, shrugged into his jacket and grabbed his death scythe. Rose stood for the chair.

" There?" she asked as she stretched.

" Yes."

Rose and William left the office, Rose was still feeling bitter because of the blonde shinigami. She couldn't believe it, she was real and she was here. Rose twined her fingers in Williams. William glanced at Rose from the corner of his eye as they walked. Rose looked like she was focusing on something.

" Are you okay?" William asked concerned.

" Yeah I'm okay, just a bit tired, that party took a tale on me and we didn't sleep much, but I'm fine." Rose assured him.

" Do you want me to make you some tea?... We can go for the walk afterward."

" That would actually be nice." Rose smiled. They continued their way in silence, Rose yawned a couple of times as they walked.

" Maybe you should go to sleep." William sighed as they reached the sleeping quarters.

" I don't feel like sleeping." A sinister smile spreading on her lips. William smirked as he opened the door to his room and guided her inside. Rose walked into the living room and let herself fall heavily on the couch. William walked into the kitchen to prepare the tea. Afterward William walked into the living room and took a seat next to her pulling her onto his lap, and cradled her against him. He held her in silence. She was comfortable, every minute that passed she was becoming more and more relaxed.

" Can I ask you something?"

" Anything." he replied as he moved a stray hair from her face.

" Why are you attracted to me."

Williams lip twitched.

" Why the sudden question? "he tried to hold back a smile.

" I don't know...curiosity, I want to know what attracts someone like you, so attractive, and proper, and to someone who looks like a little girl." she made gestures as she spoke.

" Well... I adore your personality, and your ability to make me smile even when I don't want to. Your passion. You're on going enthusiasm, your power of persuasion, Your body is the last thing a care about, although your body is lovely." William sighed,

" But I do have a growing curiosity about your condition, so I've been doing some research." Rose tried to move from his lap, but William wasn't having that. Giving up Rose sighed.

" What did you find out?" she asked curiously.

" It has to do with 'congenital growth hormone deficiency." William smirked.

" And what does that mean?" Rose's brows furrowed together.

" it's a condition that is usually caused by problems occurring in the pituitary gland, which stops your body from producing the growth hormones you need. And since you are not able to produce those hormones, you couldn't develop as well as other women your age."

William smiled triumphantly and looked down at the crimson haired shinigami. Confusion spread across her face.

" Well that's... Sad." she frowned.

" Well it doesn't matter." William added.

" How does it not matter?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

" It just doesn't... Let me see." he slid her off his lap and went back into the kitchen. Rose got up from the couch and began to walk toward Williams sleeping area, looking around the room wonderingly. Slipping through the door that separated Williams bedroom from the living room, Rose went into Williams's room kicked off her shoes, crawled into the bed and covered her head with his blankets. She inhaled the smell of him, flash backs of what happened the day before flashed vividly through her mind making her bite her lip.

William walked back into the living room with two cups of tea. Taking a drink from his tea as he walked, when he looked up he was surprised to find Rose wasn't there. There was only one other place she could be in, His room. William smiled as he walked as he approached the bed, he placed the cups of tea on the night stand. Rose sighed as she heard the sounds of the cups against the wooden table. He sat at the edge of the bed, and patted her legs.

" I thought you wanted tea." William sighed.

" I want..." her reply was interrupted by a sudden yawn.

" I want to cuddle." she pouted.

William smiled and slapped her leg gently.

" scoot over."

Rose scooted to the left side of the bed. William shrugged out of his jacket, and kicked off his shoes. After taking one last drink from his tea, he crawled into bed, under the warm blankets. Rose pressed herself against him.

" You're so comfortable." she yawned. William sighed.

" I'm glad you think so." William kissed the top of her head. She squirmed impatiently. Kicking her legs slightly trying to move herself up.

" what's wrong?" William asked. Rose frowned before she sat up and yanked off various layers of clothing. Now only in her white dress shirt and slacks she let herself fall back on the bed and pressed her body to Williams's body once more.

" How tired are you?" William asked curiously.

" I don't know." she sighed as she entangled her fingers through his hair, as she reached up and nipped his neck. William let out a small gasp.

" I take it as not too tired." his breathing picked up slightly. Rose smiled and snuggled against him. William sighed.

" You shouldn't do that."

" Do what?" Rose asked sleepily.

" Agitate." William scowled.

" Just today, I promise." she yawned.

" Can you do me a favor?" Rose asked.

" Yes."

" Kiss me."

Without another word he pulled her face closer to his and traced her bottom lip with his tongue. She shivered lightly and groaned.

" Mm."

William took full possession of her lips. He gently slid his tongue into her mouth exploring the depths of her that went on before him. She fought for dominance weakly. William tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss making Rose clutch his shirt and pull him closer.

Rose groaned. William smirked in satisfaction, for he was getting the response he wanted. After a few moments William pulled away holding on to her bottom lip. Rose fought to catch her breath.

" Not fair." she said in between gasps. William smiled lightly as he released her lip.

" whatever do you mean?" William asked nonchalantly, as he explored her body with his hands. Lightly he brushed his fingers against her rib cage, making her giggle.

" I'm going to get revenge." she promised, her words slurring, but sounding more composed.

" How?" William asked mocking.

" Just wait." she yawned. Williams's hands disappeared under the blankets, Then Rose felt a tugging on her slacks and then felt the texture of the sheets touch her skin.

" What are you doing?" she mumbled.

" Removing your slacks so you could sleep a bit more comfortably." he said as he let out a yawn.

" Okay."

With that Rose drifted peacefully into her sleep. Although William had been fighting it, he too was beyond tired. He began to shrug out of his clothes, leaving nothing but his bottom half clothed with the light black material of his dress pants, and snuggled closer to his little lover slowly closing his eyes, he reached down and kissed the top of her head lightly before giving in to sleep.

Naomi paced around her room, fuming. Jealousy building up inside her body, as she found she was unable to comprehend the situation.

"How could Mr. Spears an untouchable man with dignity, honor, devotion, and seductiveness be in love with someone below his attributes." she thought aloud, gritting her teeth. She walked into her bathroom and stood in front of a full body mirror.

" I possess far more than she does." she smirked.

" I'm tall, beautiful, high class." she turned to the side, flashing a narcissistic smile before standing upright in front of the mirror.

" I'm way better than that little brat."

She rested her hands on her hips.

" I'll get you William T. Spears. I swear I'll get you."

Ronald sighed and put a gloved hand to his chin as he eyed Grell up and down.

" I like it." he smiled as he gazed appreciatively at the sight before him. Grell leaned against the doorframe in a red skimpy lace night gown. The night gown draped Grell beautifully, clinging on to him on some parts and falling off of him on others.

" You should twirl for me just one more time." Ronald smiled.

" No." Grell smiled, his voice was as soft as silk. Ronald smiled as Grell began to approach him slowly.

" So, what's your favorite part on the night dress?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Ronald's neck.

" Mm." Ronald wrapped his arms around Grell's waist.

" I like all of it, and I'm sure I'm going to like what lies underneath." Ronald let his hand run down Grell's body. He grabbed Grell's leg and hooked it around his hip. Grell pressed his lips to Ronald's demandingly. Ronald lifted Grell and led him to the bed, where he proceeded to lay him gently. Ronald slipped his tongue through Grell's open mouth, cutting his tongue slightly. The crimson liquid dripping into the kiss. Ronald shifted his weight slightly as Grell adjusted himself into a more comfortable position, allowing Ronald to rest in between his legs. Grell took Ronald's hands and guided them through his body, Ronald sighed before pulling his hands out from under Grell's and moving his face to look into Grell's eyes.

" Listen Sen..." he stopped himself.

" listen Grell, I like you, I really do. But..." Ronald began.

" Are you dumping me?" Grell interrupted.

" No Of course." Ronald's expression turned serious, he leaned down and kissed Grell gently on the forehead.

" Anyway, I simply adore you and for that reason I really want to take things slow." Ronald sighed. Grell eyes him curiously.

" what do you mean?"

" you know senpai... I want to take this relationship and develop it one step at a time."

Grell's eyes began to tear up.

" Oh Grell I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Ronald was suddenly interrupted by Grell taking possession of his lips.

" Thank you."

" For what?" Ronald asked.

" For being you."

Every shinigami in the library was asleep, or at least that's what it seemed like, everyone was asleep except Rose. Rose laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. The room was filled with darkness, she was bored her sleep had escaped her as swiftly as it had arrived. William had his arms wrapped around her securely, so much so that she felt like if she moved a fraction of an inch he would wake up. She bit her lip impatiently as she drummed her fingers against the mattress when suddenly a wicked thought crossed her mind. A devilish smile spreading across her face, the smile of revenge. William moved now laying on his back breathing in a calm rhythm as he slept. Suddenly Rose disappeared under the covers, slowly and patiently she undid Williams's pants and took him into her mouth. Williams's eyes snapped open and clutched his hands into the sheets below him, letting out a sharp gasp. His breathing picking up significantly. She bobbed her head up and down slowly keeping her tongue firm under his shaft, releasing low waves of pleasure into Williams's body.

William knotted his fingers in her hair, she began to pick up the pace letting out a low hum that made Williams back arch. Rose ran the finger tips against the heated skin of His inner thighs gently caressing the sensitive area. Rose sped up significantly more before she stopped to flick the end of his member with her tongue. Her lips were slicked with saliva adding a little something to the sensation that was radiating through Williams body. He was close, she felt it in the way that he shivered and in the way he buckled against her. She slid up the shaft and held on to the tip swirling her tongue in circles. William let out a loud moan feeling the heat of his climax. Just before he released his seed Rose kicked he blankets off them, released him and angled his member toward Williams face his seed hitting him with full force, causing Williams eyes to snap open. Rose let out the loudest laugh William had ever heard before letting herself fall back onto the bed, shaking uncontrollably with laughter. William wiped his face with the blanket.

" What was that!" William snapped.

Rose couldn't breathe, she clutched on to her aching sides.

" Revenge." she said in between gasps. William looked down at her in silence.

" White is your color." Rose giggled, more composed. William left the bed and stomped to the bathroom Rose following after him. William washed his face rigorously, Rose watched with great difficulty as she tried not to laugh. Rose walked up behind him and kissed his shoulder.

" I won't tell anyone I swear." she promised, before she released a small giggle. He turned to face her, Rose's jaw dropped.

" What?" William asked confused.

His face was flushed, his lips were slightly opened and water dripping of his face and on top of that he was angry. Rose loved it when he was angry. Rose just smiled, William looked at her monotonously before he dropped her to the floor.

" My turn."


	15. Chapter 15: Hidden Threats

AN: Hey:) I'm sorry this took forever I was having a terrible writers block, if this chapter sucks I get it:P but I'll make up for it later... I hope:) anyways thanks for reading and please review! Give me advice on how to make this story better THANK YOU!:D

It was a warm afternoon, the sun was high in the cloudless blue sky distributing the perfect amount of heat throughout the library. Rose laid sprawled on Williams lap as she patiently waited for him to finish his work, gently swinging her legs back and forth on the armrest of his wooden chair. William rubbed his temples in frustration as he scanned through a set of paperwork, before he let out a loud sigh he let his body fall limply against his chair. Rose, who was occupied working on a crossword puzzle, looked up at him wonderingly.

William looked down at Rose with a weary expression before going back into his work. Rose frowned. In that instant she took the papers from his hands and threw them across the room. William looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

" What's a four letter word for idiot?" Rose asked nonchalantly.

Williams lip twitched slightly, he fixed his tie as he cleared his throat.

" I am not going to answer that."

Rose smiled.

" And why not?" she looked up at him and frowned.

" You look terrible, like of you haven't slept in weeks." lowering her voice as she spoke. William leaned his head back and gazed at the ceiling.

" Well we've been very busy." William smirked.

" In both aspects."

Rose sat up from her lying position and looked into Williams eyes.

" Yes, We have but you still need to rest."

They stared at each other in silence.

" Remember that file I showed you a couple of weeks ago?"

" Which one?" Rose asked curiously.

William adjusted his glasses.

" The Thompson file."

Rose narrowed her eyes.

" what about it?" she murmured.

" I decided to take on the task myself."

Rose looked into his eyes in silence, grimacing slightly before looking away, placing her hand over her mouth. William took a hold of Rose's face in his hands and moved it to face him.

" What's the matter?" William asked quietly.

" I-I don't want you to do this." she stammered.

" and why not?" William frowned.

" Can't you see that's a part of my life that I want to forget." Rose looked down at her hands. William's brows furrowed.

" And you can."

She let herself fall back into the same position she had been lying in before. William ran the back of his hand down her cheek and let it rest on her chin. Rose looked up at him calmly as he tilted her head back.

" You're so beautiful." he frowned

"that part of your life is over, you now have a new life, and you don't have to think about it I'll handle it." he murmured.

" You always say that." Rose pouted.

" It's just you don't know what it's like, you didn't have to go through it, I want to keep myself and everything I care about away from that." Rose bit her lip.

" it's the truth. I want to take care of this once and for all, get this out of the way so you could be happy." he sighed. Rose let herself fall back into Williams's arms. William shifted his weight and leaned down in to kiss under her jaw, forming a trail of kisses to her collar bone. Rose sighed and closed her eyes.

" I'll do this with you." she murmured.

" What? "William asked, not expecting the sudden change of events.

"If you want to take up this task, we'll take this task together."

William studied her expression, thinking it over.

" okay." he smiled slightly.

" When were you planning on getting this done?" lifting herself to sit on the arm rest. William leaned back into his chair and places his arms over her legs, holding on to them for extra support.

" I was going to wait till you went to sleep." he admitted sheepishly.

" What." Rose's tone suddenly went monotone.

" I thought you weren't going to let me take care of it so...I was gonna run for it."

Rose smiled slightly. Rose slapped Williams's hands off of her legs and jumped off of the chair.

" I can't believe you were going to run out on me!" her smile disappearing. William rose from his chair and grabbed Rose's hand.

" I just wanted to get this over with."

Rose looked up at him.

" Okay." she pouted. William leaned down and kissed her. Rose sighed and clutched her hands onto Williams coat before allowing William to deepen the kiss. William let his hands travel down her body. Rose released a small groan, as she slid her hands down to the buttons, unbuttoning them, slipping her hands through the coat pulling it off. As the coat fell to the floor he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tightly to his body, with not one intention of letting go.

XxxX

Naomi walked hesitantly through the crowd down Eaton square that was located right in the heart of London. Her destination clear in her mind.

- It has to be done, I mean what's the worst that could happen.- she thought to herself as she walked. She pondered pensively occasionally colliding with people as she walked. She felt like she had been walking for hours, glancing wearily over her shoulder. She passed the moving crowd, admiring the square that was finely decorated with white banners and flags, and over crowded with balloons, and all the people were dressed in pure white. As she reached the end of the road she turned left, her turn leading her to an empty alley way. The loud sounds of her heels was all that could be heard through the empty area. Her pace quickened as she reached the end of the alley, she then proceeded to take a right hand turn down a more narrow hall. She walked for a couple of minutes before reaching a heavy oak door, she stopped and looked up at the door. All her emotions building up inside her, she took a deep breath before knocking on the door, as she outstretched her arm to knock the door opened. An old scrawny man with long thinning white hair stood before her now, deep purple like bruises framed his hazel eyes. He looked unhealthy as if he hadn't eaten in months, his skin paled as if he had lost all contact with the golden orb that was the sun. A slight smile danced on his lips as he observed the shinigami before him.

"Ms. Todd, my master has been expecting you." he spoke in a nasal voice that made Naomi flinch slightly.

" Yes, I am aware." she fought to compose her shaken voice.

" Where is your master?" She asked.

" This way." the old butler moved to the inside of the building gesturing for her to enter. She looked up at him blankly unable to move.

" Are you going to enter or not malady?" The old butler arched an eyebrow.

" Y-yes." she stammered. Dragging her feet heavily against the gravel as she walked. When she entered the old butler smirked and shut the door behind him. Naomi walked into the room and glanced at her surroundings. The walls were painted a ferocious and mistreated crimson, the paint chipping down from the walls into the brown flooring. All of the furniture was made up of a deep red wood. Candles were lit, scattered carelessly around the room lighting an old painting of a couple, half of the painting being covered in mold.

" This way." sneered the butler as he lead her down a narrow green striped hallway. As she walked an awful smell filled her nostrils. The smell of death. She grimaced and clamped her hand on her nose. The butler who had been watching her over his shoulder and smirked before stopping abruptly in front of another mysterious door. He put his hand on the doorknob and with his free hand he knocked on the door gently three times.

" Come in." Called a deep voice from deep within the chamber. The butler proceeded to push the door open.

" Master," the butler bowed.

" Miss Todd has arrived." he moved out of the way a let the blonde shinigami enter the room. Once she was in he exited the room shutting the door quietly behind him. From behind the desk that was positioned before Naomi a man with shoulder length snow white hair looked up from a book he was reading. His glowing golden eyes seemed to burn through the shinigami. The white haired man was thin, neatly groomed in a crisp black suit and looked to be in his early twenties. He flashed Naomi a gleaming white smile before he spoke.

" Naomi." he stood from his chair and approached the blonde shinigami.

" It has been so long, you haven't been around me since you asked for my assistance." he took her hands in his.

" What could I do for you?... Oh how rude of me have a seat." he released her hands and gestured for her to take a seat. She sat hesitantly in one of the empty chairs.

" So what can I do for you?" he asked.

" I need a favor from you..." she trailed off. The man's brows furrowed.

" I feel like that's all you want from me." he complained, a pleasant smile dancing on his lips.

" I assure you Leon that is not all." she smiled more confidently.

" Really?" he chuckled.

" Well what can I help you with?"

" Well..." she paused placing her hand over her full red lips.

" I need to get rid of someone..."


	16. Chapter 16: Opportunities

Leon gazed at her in bewilderment. A loud laugh broke the silence that had been prolonging between the two.

" You want to get rid of someone." he said in between gasps.

" You out of all people, the audacity!" he put his face in his hands, shaking uncontrollably with laughter.

" I don't see what's so funny!" she snapped.

Leon looked up at her, a bit more composed.

" Why can't you kill the person yourself?" he asked.

" Because I would be the prime suspect." she sighed.

" Who is it?" he asked as he sighed.

" This little red headed shinigami." she snapped. Leon's brows furrowed.

" You want to kill one of your own kind?" he asked amused.

" Yes, she's insignificant, she's not worth all the attention she gets." Naomi narrowed her eyes.

" Ah, jealousy one of nature's most common sins." he spoke a Cheshire grin spreading over his face.

" I'm not jealous." she retorted.

" she's a brat with a body of a child, she will never possess qualities like mine." she smirked gesturing a hand at her body.

" If she's so insignificant why do you want to get rid of her... What's her name?"

" Rose."

Leon smiled.

" What a lovely name." he mused.

Naomi narrowed her eyes, making Leon laugh.

" Why do you want to get rid of her?"

He asked curiously.

" She has taken what's mine and I won't stand for that." she said as she slammed her hands against the desk.

Leon chuckled.

" And what might that have been?"

" she took William, I had been working so hard to get him to acknowledge me, doing all my assignments, no complaining, having everything done in record time." she gritted her teeth.

"and then all of a sudden this little bitch shows up and snatches him out of my grasp, I want her dead!"

Leon looked up at her before letting out a laugh.

" How could you fight a battle you've obviously lost?" he sighed and leaned back in his chair.

" The war barley began and it's about to be over. Are you going to help me or not?"

Leon's expression turned lazy.

" I will, but as you know, nothing in life is free..." he trailed off.

"Of course not." she smiled.

Leon's expression became serious.

Naomi chuckled smugly,

" Here's the plan"

XxxX

" If you were human wouldn't it be odd to know that somewhere in the world your future wife is walking around?" Grell asked as he took a hold of Ronald's hand. Ronald smiled at his lover, before he answered.

" That would be odd actually." Ronald ran his fingers through Grell's crimson hair before kissing Grell's cheek lightly. They laid in Ronald's bed, resting after finishing their assignments. Things in their relationship had been going really well. They understood each other and Ronald was really patient with Grell, for he did not know the meaning of 'taking things slow' he had tried more than once to get Ronald in bed, and every time like a respectful gentlemen Ronald declined. It was not because he didn't want to, because he did, the case was he just wanted to do things right. They had been going for a month strong and deep in his thoughts Ronald knew that he would eventually give in to Grell, but he wanted to prolong the situation but Grell was just too damn tempting.

" You know what I noticed?" Grell asked.

" What?"

" Your adorably cute." he smiled. Grell reached up and pressed his lips to Ronald's gently, and moved to gaze into Ronald's eyes. Grell tapped Ronald's nose gently with his index finger making Ronald smile.

" You think so?"

" Yes." Grell smiled and kissed Ronald again.

" Why?" He asked.

" Well..." Grell began.

" You're the first who has actually taken the time to be in a relationship instead of just hit it and quit it." Grell frowned.

" And plus you're really hot." Ronald smiled, Grell laughed as he leaned in to kiss Ronald again. Ronald tilted his head slightly moving his lips gently on Grell's. Trying to hold back the desire that pulled him in like a magnet. Grell noticed the growing tension that was building up in Ronald's body. Ronald wrapped an arm around Grell's waist and with the other he knitted his fingers through his red locks, pressing up against him. Grell released a small groan that made Ronald bite Grell's lip. Grell liked where this was going, very much. Grell broke the kiss and moved to Ronald's neck kissing and nipping him gently, sending small surges of pleasure through his body. Ronald's breathing sped up significantly he placed his hands at Grell's hips grinding him against his hardening member. Grell ran his hand down Ronald's chest undoing the first three buttons. Grell ran his hands through the smoothness of Ronald's chest, looking into his eyes as his hands traveled lower and lower. Ronald watched Grell in defeat as Grell unbuttoned the few remaining buttons and opening the shirt exposing his top half. Grell then proceeded to kiss Ronald's neck creating a trail of kisses down his chest. Ronald shivered as Grell swirled his tongue around his belly button, causing him to grip the sheets under him letting out a small groan. Grell looked up at Ronald as he undid his belt, licking his lips.

" Gr-Grell , an s-stop." Ronald pleaded as he struggled to compose himself. Grell completely ignoring his plea continued pulling off his belt, and began tugging on his pants.

" Oh come on Ronnie..." Grell smiled.

" You want this as much as I do." he leaned down and ran his nose aimlessly on his hip bones sending an array of tingles through his lovers body. Ronald bit his lip helplessly for Grell was right, he too did want this. Grell kissed his way back up to Ronald's neck before straddling him. Ronald eyed Grell hungrily as he pulled off his red coat.

" God damn you Grell." Ronald growled, as he pulled a reversal and pinned Grell down on the bed, Grell released a loud gasp followed by giggles. Ronald pressed his lips harshly onto Grell's and began to rub against him ,making Grell groan in delight at how quick things were moving forward.

Grell opened his legs to allow Ronald to have better access, wrapping them around Ronald's hips. Ronald pulled away from him to catch his breath, still ribbing against him. He gripped the front of Grell's vest and shirt and ripped them open, the buttons flying around the room in different directions.

" W-Wait!" Grell exclaimed suddenly. Ronald proceeded to take a hold of Grell's lips with his own, keeping Grell silent. Grell knotted his fingers in Ronald's hair and pulled him closer completely forgetting what he was going to say. Ronald sat up and removed his shirt, while he did that Grell undid the button and zipper of his pants, before he reached up and kissed Ronald. Grell clamped on too Ronald's lip causing him to bleed. The crimson liquid running into their mouths, adding a pleasant taste the kiss. At this point both males were taken over by passion with a deep aching in their intimate parts. Grell reached over and yanked off the bottom half of Ronald's clothing except his underpants and threw him on the bed.

" Now I'm going to give you a little taste of what you've been missing." Grell purred seductively, Ronald looked up at him, his chest heaving heavily.

" I-I don't t-think we should do t-this." he spoke in between gasps.

" Oh no, no, no, no, no, no." Grell whined annoyed.

" Oh no you don't, you're not getting away this time... I'll be back." Grell jumped off of the bad and ran to the bathroom. Now alone Ronald propped himself up on his elbows and followed him with his gaze wonderingly. After a few minutes of waiting he decided he would cover himself with the sheets for it was getting cold. Twenty minutes had passed Ronald's arousal was completely gone, Infect he was a bit tired he yawned as he glanced at the clock.

" Grell?" he shouted from the bed.

" Hold on Ronnie I'm almost ready." he called back.

Grell stood in front of the mirror admiring his reflection. He was wearing a red very skimpy lace baby doll. He practice his poses for when he walked out of the bathroom, little did Grell know he was taking up too much time. Grell ran his fingers through his hair flipping strands back over his shoulders. He lifted up the baby doll slightly to adjust his underwear.

" Ronald's really, really, really going to like this." he laughed cheerfully. He stood in front of the mirror a couple of more minutes. Before walking out of the bathroom. He leaned against the door frame and smiled.

" Ronnie, you're going to love this." he stood silent and waited for a response, but didn't receive one.

" Ronald?" he asked as he walked to the bed, Ronald was asleep drooling on his pillow.

" ah Rats!" Grell pouted as he sat on the bed, for all his plans were ruined.


	17. Chapter 17: Red Handed

" it seem that you have everything very well planned out." Leon smirked as he rested his face lazily into his hands.

" I thought of this for a while." she paused, "but I know that a dog doesn't work for free, so what's your price?"

Leon laughed over joyed.

" Of course a 'dog' doesn't work for free..." he trailed off." but this isn't going to be cheap." His face suddenly going serious.

" The last time I gave you a discount, for first timers but my price is five souls." he grinned and leaned back in his chair. Naomi bit her lip.

" If I pull out so many souls, someone is bound to notice." she frowned.

" I'm sorry but I don't believe that's my problem, you want me to do a job that takes time and maybe even lives of my workers. I am putting myself and my Warriors on the line, especially with that queens guard dog running around, so I believe my price is more than reasonable, if you can't pay you'll need to find someone else." He smirked. " It's your choice."

Naomi narrowed her eyes. - He is the best option, and plus I could just blame it on that brat, it's not like she'll come back- she thought for a couple of was beginning to become impatient. Drumming his fingers against his wooden desk. she stared at him in silence.

" Well?... I hope you know I don't have all day." The demon narrowed his eyes.

" Agreed." she muttered. Leon clapped his hands enthusiastically as he reached over to shake her hand. she took a deep breath before taking his hand.

" So she began how is this going to work?" She paused. " Do I pay you first, or job first or what?" she asked.

" Well payment first, I have to make sure you're going to keep up with your part of the bargain. and as soon as those souls are in my possession, the hunt begins." He smiled.

" Very well but I want her dead. and in hell if possible!" she snapped.

" ah," Leon smiled. " That is possible but if she's dead she can't be in hell. Make that a mental note."

Naomi glared at Leon through narrowed eyes. Leon laughed licking his lips.

" So when will you come around with the payment?" he muttered darkly.

" I'll come around later on tonight, I just want to get this over with and move on to better things." she grinned.

" All I hope is that this doesn't come back and bite you in the ass with your beloved, I mean like you said you would be the main suspect." He chuckled.

" I'm sure it won't, if anything I feel like I'm doing him a favor." She grinned. Leon observed her.

" I'm not trying to ruin your good mood but," he paused cupping his chin with his hand.

" If he truly loves her how are you doing him a favor?" He added nonchalantly. Naomi frowned.

" Well he'll learn to live without her I don't think it's difficult to get over someone..." she trailed off. " No matter I'm his future now." She rose from the chair, Leon also rising to his feet.

" It was a pleasure doing business with you, I'll return later with the payment we agreed on." she reached and shook his hand. Leon took a hold of her hand and pulled he forward.

" One favor though dear..." He paused. " Please make sure the souls are truly corrupted, The meal isn't the same if the soul isn't Wicked." He smiled emphasizing the last word.

" Of course, Farewell."

Leon released her hand, Naomi then proceeded to leave the office turning once more to glance at the demon, who smiled invitingly. Before she met the old butler in the hall way.

" I hope all business went well with my master?" he smiled, as he lead her down the hallway. As she walked she glanced at her surroundings once more.

" Yes, indeed it did." She smiled lightly. They walked in silence, as they reached the front door he opened it politely and let her out.

" Thank you."

Naomi walked into the cold night, walking back the way she came. As she reached the end of the alleyway she looked around her to see if anyone was insight. She created a portal into the shinigami realm. Nightfall was approaching faster than Naomi would have ever anticipated. She paced around her room anxiously as she thought about what was going to occur. A calm feeling washed over her as she thought about the fact William T. Spears being alone completely in her possession. Shivers ran down her back rigorously as an uneasy feeling took over the pit of her stomach. Doubts began to become more prominent in her thoughts. In that moment every single thing that could possibly go wrong flashed before her eyes, just as quick as the thought came to her mind just as quick she shook it away.

" It's all going the way it's supposed to be." She mumbled to herself.

" Leon always fulfills what he promises." she continued to pace around her room before stopping to gaze out her window far beyond the orchard where a single light was lit.

" Soon enough... " she murmured. " Soon enough."

XxxX

Time was ticking by slowly. Rose glanced wearily at her watch groaning as she let herself slide off of the chair. William looked up and smiled lightly as he saw the younger shinigami's hair disappear behind the desk. He rose from his chair and leaned over the desk to find her sprawled on the floor, her hands and legs spread flatly on the floor. He looked down at her and sighed. Rose looked up at him a grin spreading across her face.

" What are you doing? "He asked calmly.

" I-I don't know actually, you know just here." She smiled.

William shook his head as he sat back in his chair, he stared at the paper in front him blankly. he had a lot of work to do and he wanted to finish it as soon as possible. He only had one final set of paperwork to finish before the shift was over and he dreaded the possibility of something going wrong and giving him more work. He glanced around his office annoyed before he went back to his work. Rose sighed and lifted herself off of the floor. William's eyes flickered to her, she smiled lightly and walked around the desk and kissed William's temple.

" Your almost done Will, Home stretch." She encouraged him, William looked up at her blankly, sighing. she sat down on the armrest of his chair wrapping an arm around his shoulders, patting his right shoulder gently. The silence stretched on between them, allowing a slight uneasy feeling to take over him. He looked up at her again, a little smile spread over her features. He sighed and leaned forward to finish his work. Rose leaned back and yawned, her eyes never leaving her lover. William worked as fast as he could, a couple of minutes passed before William stood from his chair and shrugged on his coat. He turned to find Rose wobbling on the armrest with her eyes closed, he watched her body give out, making her fall to the side, he reached over and caught her before she hit the floor. taking one of her arms and wrapping it around his shoulders carrying her bridal style. He sighed for he realized that he would have to leave his death scythe in his office for the night. He shifted her slightly in his arms as he reached for the doorknob walking out locking the door behind him. He walked slowly down the corridor to the dormitories, as he reached the stairs he walked up each step delicately, occasionally looking down at his lover. As he reached his room he caught a slight scent of vanilla, He looked around wonderingly before he sighed and reached for the master key and slid it in the lock. and opened the door. His jaw dropping suddenly.

He walked into the room shutting the door behind him. The room was dimly lit with candles, light music radiating from his room. The air was full of scents that seemed to mix themselves in a way that worked nicely. Roses were scattered over the room in glass vases and over the floor. White twinkling lights hanging on the walls. William looked down at Rose.

" Surprise." Rose murmured kissing him lightly. William set her on her feet gently, looking at her in astonishment.

" When did you find the time to do this?" He murmured, still in shock.

" Earlier... I just thought you needed a night of relaxation." She smiled up at him. She took him by his hand and guided him into the room. She was stopped short by William's unmoving frame, he gazed at her an odd expression on his face.

" What's the matter?" She asked curiously.

" I-I ..." he stammered. " It's just that no one has ever done anything like this for me." he looked down at her. She turned to face him.

" I'm glad to be the first... You deserve a night of pure peace, you do more than all of us ever have for our department. This is my little way of thanking you for giving me the opportunity to be the one who wakes up next to you, for being the one who you give your kisses to, for letting me put up with you during your mood swings. for allowing me to be with you just here." she smiled. William took her in his arms lifting her off the floor.

" I love you." he murmured. Rose smiled.

" You know what William T. Spears... I love you too."

William hid his face in her crimson hair.

" Do you want to see the rest?" She asked enthusiastically. William placed her back on the floor.

" Absolutely."

She guided him into the room, when they reached William's room the room was covered in roses with candles. A trail of roses leading to the bed. William smiled when he saw the body oils on the nightstand. a white canopy draping over the bed.

" Do you feel weird?" she asked curiously studying his face.

" No." his eyebrows knitted together. " Why would I feel weird?"

" Because I heard this is something a man would do for a girl." she laughed sheepishly.

" All I care about is that it was something from you, I don't care about the rest." He smiled lightly. She guided him into the bathroom where a warm bath waited for him, Rose oil filling the air, Red roses spread over the floor with candles lighting the room. She turned to William a slight smile dancing on her lips. as she slipped his coat over his shoulders, letting it fall on the floor. William placed his hands on her hips. she unbuttoned his vest delicately, before reaching up and removing his tie, throwing it over his shoulder. She proceeded to unbutton his shirt exposing his chest. She leaned forward and kissed his chest gently before pressing herself to his body, sliding his hands through his shirt. she could feel the Goosebumps raise on his back through every pattern her fingers trailed she moved her hands and rested them on his chest, gently sliding them up pulling his shirt off.

She ran his fingers down his chest as she leaned up and kissed his neck. He sighed heavily closing his eyes. She then began to work on herself removing her clothing slowly, her eyes never leaving William's. She removed all of her clothing but her undergarments. William leaned forward wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to remove the only articles of clothing that draped her body. She reached her arms behind her back to stop him.

" What's the matter?" He asked confused.

" Tonight isn't about me." she looked up at his and smiled. He nodded in understanding allowing his hands to rest at her hips once more. She then proceeded to work the buckle of his belt pulling the belt off gently, she watched William's pants fall slightly exposing his hipbones, of his slightly built body. She finally removed the last articles of clothing from his body. She slipped into the bathtub tying her hair as she settled down. William stood unclothed in front of her, she smiled and motioned him to come into the tub. William slipped in.

" Sit with your back to me." she smiled.

" okay." William murmured. Sitting a foot away from her. Rose placed her hands on his shoulders pulling him back. He rested himself on Rose pressing his face to the base of her throat. The warm water began to relax his rigid muscles. He sighed as Rose began to work her hands on his lower back, William sat up slightly liking the feeling of her hands on his body. William felt like weight was being lifted off of his back as Rose worked her hands up his back. Rose wound her arms around his chest and pulled him back. She proceeded to remove his glasses from his face.

" How do you feel?" she murmured.

" I feel so good right now." He sighed heavily. " Better than I've felt in weeks."

Rose smiled, when William yawned. With her hands she cupped water and gently pouring it over his head massaging it gently. The time passed so quickly for William, after they dried off, They made their way to the bedroom. Pressing him down on the bed.

" Now here's part Two." she smiled as she leaned down to kiss him.

XxxX

Naomi peeked down the hall to make sure no one was in sight, She glanced around all possible directions before walking down the dark and quiet corridor, reaching William's office. She pulled a bobby pin from her boot and began to maneuver it in the lock. She frowned in frustration, for her mission was taking longer than intended. After a couple of minutes she leaned down on one knee. She frowned but patiently kept up with her work, When she heard the click she was looking for.

She opened the door gently, before walking into the office shutting it gently behind her. She ran to the desk and lit a candle, then she began to look through the drawers one by one searching for a black banded folder. In one of the drawers she found the folder of unregistered souls. She looked through the files hastily looking for one specific thing: demented souls. As she glanced through the files she took five souls that belonged to children on a whim in fear of getting caught. With the files in her hands she fled the office.

Naomi walked out of the office locking it from the inside closing the door gently. Naomi smiled triumphantly at the vessels in her hands. She turned to find Grell leaning up against the wall before her. Fear frozen on her face.

" Now what do you think you're doing?"...


	18. Chapter 18: Silent Goodbyes

Hey!:D sorry I took so long to update but I've been very busy with school, work and whatnot I hope you enjoy the chapter because things are about to get serious. Please REVIEW I would be highly appreciative! Farewell for now:D

Naomi picked herself off the ground chucking the vials in her coat pocket. Grell watched her suspiciously.

" Well..." he trailed off.

" You haven't told me what you were doing?" Grell smirked, for he obviously knew what was going on.

" I uh... Nothing I was doing nothing." Naomi stammered. Grell clicked his tongue.

" Now nobody likes a liar..." Grell mused. Naomi's eyes widened as the words seemed to echo through her mind. The image of the little red shinigami burning bright in her memories.

" I'm not lying." she snapped raising her voice. " And whatever in doing is none of your business!" she hissed. Grell barred his teeth and pounced lifting her of the ground maintaining a tight grip on her throat.

" Remember who you're talking to." he watched her as she struggled to breath, running his hand down her body to her coat pocket. He took the vials out of and held them before her mockingly before letting her fall on the floor. Naomi looked up at Grell struggling to catch her breath.

" Now I see... What were you planning to do with these?" Grell asked pleasantly.

" nothing, those were souls I was bringing to William," she said in between gasp.

" But since William wasn't here I was going to slide then under the door." she lifted herself off the ground patting her skirt to kick the dust off. Grell's eyes widened before covering his mouth with his hands.

" Oh I See." he smirked, handing the vials back to her.

" Well run along now." Grell gestured. Naomi ran passed him and disappeared around the corner. Grell watched her retreating figure scratching his head, before looking down at the doorknob, bending over to examine the lock. He placed a hands on his chin, before looking at the corner that she disappeared through. A wicked grin took over his features before he stood up straight and turned in the opposite direction.

XxxX

William sighed heavily as he let himself fall back on the bed. All he could think about was about the younger shinigami that had stolen his heart. Rose approached the bed slowly wearing nothing but a pair lace panties with matching stockings. He looked up at her through slightly closed eyes, admiring the beauty she possessed, that one specific factor she utilized to make him go over the edge even when she would rest her eyes on him. William gazed at her wondering what was next to come even though he knew very well what he wanted from her. He followed her with his eyes as she straddled him, gently running her fingers through his hair, making his eyes flutter. She gazed into his eyes lovingly as she did so her body filled itself with the feeling of silent happiness that was more intense that any feeling she had ever felt in her life.

" How do you feel?" she asked as she ran her fingers down his collarbone. Tracing patterns over his paled skin.

" I feel great." he murmured. "

I really needed this." He ran his fingers down her spine making her shiver lightly. Rose grinned happily, before kissing him.

" I'm glad I could help you relax even if just for a bit."

William placed his hands on her hips, gripping them gently. Rose looked at Williams hands questioningly biting her lip. She tried to control her breathing before looking up at him. William smirked.

" it's so easy to arouse you." he mused teasingly.

" Well it's not my fault your so damn sexy." she murmured as she fought to stop herself from hyperventilating.

" You think so?" he asked dropping his hands lower on her hips. Rose bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut.

" W-Will d-don't ah Ah." she stammered, as Williams hands traveled even lower. Rose struggled to breathe. With a smirk on his face he reached up and He cupped her throat with his hand. Rose began to shiver uncontrollably when William ran two fingers on her special spot.

" You're really wet." he muttered darkly. Rose squealed lightly as William repeated the motion, buckling herself forward.

" You've done so much for me..." he trailed off.

" Now I want to do something for both of us." He repeated the motion a third time, making Rose breath in sharply. Every time he repeated the motion the more aroused his partner became, every sound that escaped her mouth aroused him further and further. He continued his petting, his lovers moaning grew louder and louder. A thrill filled him as he watched Rose's face twist with pleasure, and the way she buckled toward him. Beads of sweat began to form on Rose's forehead, she felt as if her body was on fire. She fought to muffle her moans but was unsuccessful, for every movement of Williams fingers sent a shock of ecstasy through her body. He picked up the pace in which he worked his fingers, working them in a circular motion. Rose gritted her teeth , William's member began to ache. This was beginning to be too much for him, Rose studied William's slightly pained expression. William suddenly felt a pair of cool hands wrap around his burning erection, making a small groan of relief escape through his lips. Rose moved her hands in tune with William. Each movement made brought delightful sensations to their bodies. Rose arched her back slightly.

" Oh William." she moaned biting her lip. William began to grit his teeth because of the pleasure he was receiving in return. William sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around her and pressed his lips to hers demandingly. Although William had stopped with his movements she continued with hers. Making William release moans in between kisses. William dug his nails gently into Rose's back, making her flinch slightly. Their skin was flushed and their bodies were covered in sweat. Deciding that foreplay time was over William shifted Rose so that he could enter her. Rose groaned lightly as Williams tip slid through her slowly, she gasped for air heavily, clenching her hands in the pillow. Her back arched as William buried himself deeper into her, inch by inch. Her breathing had sped up considerably, for the feeling she felt within her body was priceless. In desperation she reached down and bit his collar bone swirling her tongue on it making William shiver forcing him deeper into her body. Rose groaned leaning forward, knitting her fingers in his hair. William ran his hands down her back, leaving red streaks in her ivory skin.

" You're not even in all the way and this feels so good!" she said through clenched teeth. Moving her mouth to his neck.

" I'm almost in." he breathed heavily.

" How much more?" she asked in between gasps.

" A bit more." William bit his lip pushing Rose down on him.

" Oh My...!" Rose shouted her body in between pleasure and pain. William waited for Rose to adjust to his size, as he waited the feeling of being inside her and not being able to go on made his erection ache more and more every second that passed.

" Are y-you good?" William grunted, as he tried to stop himself from thrusting. Rose gazed into Williams eyes, her lips slightly parted, her face was completely flushed. The sight before him made him even more impatient.

" G-Go!" she groaned. William gripped Rose's hips, lifting them gently and slamming them back down.

" Oh!" she exclaimed before she began to move her hips gently in a circular motion. William took a hold of her lips with desperation before thrusting again, and again.

" Do you like that?" he asked as he thrust again.

" Oh Yes!" she moaned, tightening her grip on him.

" Faster W-Will." she groaned. He trusted again with more speed. Rose's moans began to grow louder.

" This p-position isn't working for me." he muttered as he slammed her on the bed. He was on top of her now going at a new speed that made Rose's eyes roll to the back of her head.

" Harder William." she moaned.

" Harder!"

William smirked.

" As you w-wish my... Oh right there!" He groaned as a new sensation took over his body. Occasionally he would thrust hard enough that the headboard would hit the wall, but Rose did nothing more but squeal in delight. Her legs tightened around his hips that's how William realized that she was close. A few thrust later Rose was screaming, attempting to disguise her loudness by leaching on to Williams's neck. The only problem about the situation was that even though she had reached climax he hadn't, and even through her excitement Rose noticed this. William pressed his face against her throat nipping on it gently.

" W-William." she groaned. Clutching onto his hair.

" W-what's the m-matter?" he asked wincing lightly at the tugging of his hair.

" I- I... W-want to A-A Ahh!" she reached up and kissed William in attempt to muffle her moaning, she clamped on to his bottom lip. William groaned going in a new speed, Rose still pulling through her climax quivered under him trying hard to pull through the prolonged love making. the only reason she hung on was for William but her tiredness was getting to her even through the screams. After a couple of minutes William groaned loudly. Rose, who laid there weakly her voice gone from all the screaming only felt the heat of his climax spread over her small body. A smile of satisfaction spreading over her face. William fell over her limply burying his face in the pillow, Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders, William gasped for air for a couple minutes before he slid out of her letting his body fall next to her snuggling his face on her chest.

" I love you Rose." he slurred tiredly.

" William, I love you too..." she paused.

" More than you'll ever know." William reached up looking for her lips, when he found them he kissed her with the last bit of strength he had left, and with that they fell asleep. They loved each other that night more than any other, but little did they know it would be their last...


	19. Chapter 19: Danger

A loud knock interrupted the silence from the dark home. Leon smiled mockingly at the butler before him. He knew exactly who it was an knew why she had returned. She had obtained what he desired, he sighed lightly before he motioned his butler to the door. Leon rose from his chair and turned his body to face the window, resting his eyes on the night before him. Naomi entered the room silently the vials in her hands.

" I see you have my prize." Leon murmured pleasantly.

" I do." she said laying them on the desk before him.

" Now I expect no errors." she snapped.

" You know my jobs are prime." he retorted.

" But if something comes along that interrupts the job that's not my problem..." he trailed off.

" you could still change your mind." he added.

" No there's no need, I want her out of Williams's life."

" Can I ask you a question?" he asked curiously. She looked at him surprised.

" Sure."

" What would you do if William found out about this?" he smirked.

" I'm sure he'd hate you forever."

Naomi bit her lip.

" Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him." she frowned slightly.

" Only time would tell..." she straightened up.

" Well I have to go, I'll see you around." and without another word she fled into the darkness.

XxxX

The alarm rang loudly through the empty room, making two bodies move tiredly under heavy blankets. Rose yawned lightly as she stretched before letting her body fall heavily on the bed, making her hand make sudden contact with William's face. William grimaced slightly at the contact, Rose looked up at William trying to stifle a small giggle.

" I am so sorry." she murmured softly, in between giggles. William smiled lightly.

" Apology not accepted." he yawned as he spoke.

" Why not?" she asked sitting up abruptly.

" Because that hurt my feelings." William smiled teasingly, closing his eyes.

" I'm sorry!"

" No."

" Please?"

"No."

Rose pouted.

" Can I at least have a kiss?" Rose asked persuasively.

"No..." he trailed off. Rose kissed him.

" Hey!" William complained.

" That's cheating." he shifted himself onto his back.

" Cheating?" she asked moving herself on top of him kissing him again. William placed his hands on her hips.

" Yes." he spoke lightly.

" Can we just stay like this instead of working today?" she sighed.

" Your shift isn't until tonight." he laughed as he kissed her forehead.

" I know but I want you to stay with me today." she said hopefully.

William gazed into her eyes intensely for a moment before he spoke.

" I could do that... But that would mean a lot of over time." he smiled lightly before he frowned.

" I know you hate overtime... But I'll make it worth your while." she grinned. William laughed.

" Will you?" he asked.

" Yes!"

" We should have a picnic!" she exclaimed happily.

" Fine we'll do whatever you want..." he trailed off.

" Can we?" she rested her forehead on his.

" Is that what you want?" he asked lazily.

" Yeah."

" Than that's what we will do."

She clapped her hands together in excitement. William laughed.

" I spoil you too much." he sighed as he scratched his head.

" It's because you love me." she reached over and ran the back of her hand on his cheek. William smiled lightly.

" Mhmmm..." he laughed. Rose frowned before she jumped off of the bed. William tried to grab her but she jumped off to far out of his grasp. All the small shinigami wore on her body was her underwear. William propped himself up on his side admiring her body.

" What are you looking at?" she grunted.

" Me? Nothing..." he trailed off climbing out of bed, approaching her slowly.

- Gosh he's tall.- she mused.

" I feel like such a child around you." she frowned. William arched an eyebrow.

" Why?"

" You're so tall." she sighed.

" and it also doesn't help it that I look like a thirteen year old boy..." she frowned looking down at her hands, William laughed.

" That doesn't matter to me how you look, plus me and you know very well you're a girl... Your pretty crimson hair isn't there for decoration and your voice is very feminine." William sighed.

" Your almost like a doll... All doll that I have all for myself... Except that your human... Well not really, but yeah... I feel pretty weird."

Rose laughed.

" Your just blabbing now."

William grimaced.

" I know... I'm sorry."

After taking a couple of minutes to get dressed the both exited the room in casual clothing and made their way into the kitchen. William wore plain black slacks and a plain black shirt, which was the regular casual for him, the only difference in William today was the fact he let his hair fall in his face like he had in his youth. Rose wore a red dress that fell a couple of inches above her knees her hair pulled up into a messy bun.

" You're not putting your hair up today?" she asked running her fingers through his hair. He merely shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair.

" you don't like it?"

"No I like it makes you look significantly younger." she smiled.

" So your saying I'm old?"

" No!" she exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands.

" I believe that what you said..." he trailed off his tone mocking.

" Hey stop it." she frowned. William smiled and leaned back against the counter.

" You're the one who said I looked a lot younger..." he laughed. She approached him wrapping her arms around his waist resting her chin on his chest.

" Your still sexy no matter what." she purred seductively. William reached down and kissed her gently.

" You think so?" he murmured in between the kiss.

" Mhhm." Rose sighed tilting her head slightly and placing her hands on his shoulders, William responded by lifting her off of the ground.

" If we keep this up were never going to leave this place." William sighed frustrated.

" I'm sorry." she frowned. William placed her on the floor gently.

" What should we take?" Rose asked, enthusiasm in her voice.

" Whatever you want, how about some wine or something." he paused.

" what do we have in the pantry?"

Rose walked to the pantry and opened it lazily. She peaked her head in.

" We have cake... Um crackers... Do we have grapes and cheese?" she asked walking in. William ran his fingers through his hair before opening the fridge.

" We have grapes as far as I can see... Oh wait yeah we have both." his voice was slightly muffled as he reached over and grabbed the items, placing them on the table. Rose reached into the pantry and grabbed the crackers and reached down to grab a basket. As he bent over William leaned forward slightly, enough to see the skirt of her dress rise exposing her black underwear. William sighed before releasing a small chuckle. Rose snapped up hitting her head.

" Own." she complained rubbing her head, she walked to the table slowly glaring slightly at William. He faked an innocent expression.

" What?"

Rose frowned, she filled the basket with random snacks including a couple of bottles of wine. She had originally planned to take one but William decided to add a couple more. Rose laughed shaking her head. They covered the basket with a red blanket. William grabbed the basket then they were on their way. As they left the room a small shout came from the opposite side of the hall.

" William!" Grell shouted. The loud clinking of high heels sounded loudly against the wooden floor. William rolled his eyes and turned unwillingly.

Grell reached them out of breath he placed a hand on Rose's shoulder and the other on his chest clutching it tightly.

" What do you want Sutcliff?" William asked slightly irritated. A little more composed Grell was about to speak until he spotted the basket William held in his hand. William followed his gaze and frowned he knew what was to come.

" What are you guys doing?" he asked curiously.

" Were going to have a little picnic." Rose grinned, enthusiastically clapping her hands together.

" Well!" Grell smiled. " that's neat... William I need to talk to you." his tone was rather serious which was surprising even for Grell. William arched an eyebrow.

" Can't it wait?"

" No it's important."

William sighed. Grell smiled.

" How about me and Ronald join you two and we'll discuss it there." Grell added hopefully.

" oh no, no." William shook his head.

" Oh come one Willy it'll be a double date."

William glared at Grell.

" No. no No!" Grell looked at Rose.

" Please Rose." Grell pleaded. Rise looked up at William.

" Please?" she asked hopefully.

"No." he snapped. Rose began to push William back throwing a glance at Grell.

" Just for today." she pleaded.

" No I don't like him, he's going to ruin things." William frowned.

" I think he should come along, me and you have had plenty of alone time I don't know how long it's been since me, Grell, and Ronald hung out." she frowned.

" We used to be the three musketeers." she added sadly. William studied her face. It had been true they had spent a lot of time together, but they were in a relationship. William made different arguments in his mind but knew he wasn't going to win with a reproachful sigh he looked at Grell.

" Fine." he snapped. Grell smiled enthusiastically.

" I'll bring some more stuff and Ronnie and I'll see you guys. Where will you guys be?"

Rose smiled.

" We'll be by the orchards." Rose took William by the hand and guided him to the exit. William frowned.

" Why did you let him come along?" he hissed.

" Oh come on Will he's not that bad." she laughed.

" He is." William complained.

" Listen Will..." she paused.

" Grell's like my sister, you guys need to get along."

William laughed.

" You did not just say that." he said in between laughs. Rose stopped walking and looked up at William reproachfully, William turned to her wearily.

" You know you don't give him enough credit."

" What do you mean?" William asked slightly taken aback.

" Because of Grell I'm here..."

Williams's eyes hardened.

" Who stayed up with you while you were near death!" he snapped.

" Who brought you back to life?" Williams's voice was getting louder as he spoke.

" Who found me?" her voice was nearly a whisper, but her eyes were defiant Williams lips parted as if he was going to speak but closed them instead turning his face to glare at the ground.

" I just want you to get along." she added.

" It's difficult with someone who flirts with you every five seconds... I've barely gotten a break since he's been with Ronald."

Rose smiled.

" Well I wouldn't blame him look at you."

William's lip began to twitch, he tried hard not to smile without success.

" Let's go." he reached out and took the crimson hair shinigami's Delicate hand in his.

They walked slowly to their destination to find that Grell and Ronald were already there.

" William, Rose hi!" Ronald waved his hand high in the air wildly.

" Hey Ronald!" Rose chanted happily.

" Hey." William mumbled.

They reached a red blanket that was laid on the grass. The red blanket was full of different kinds of foods.

Rose looked at the blanket wearily.

" Wow Grell you really outdid yourself." Rose scratched her head. Grell smiled.

" I know, but you see quantity and quality go hand in hand." Grell laughed cheerfully. Ronald sighed.

" You know Grell." Ronald taunted.

" Always out the box." Ronald kissed Grell's temple and Grell sighed.

" What did you bring?" Grell asked.

Rose laughed.

" we brought that drank!" She set the bottles on the mat. Grell clapped his hands enthusiastically. She then set the other contents of the basket out. Grell opened a bottle of wine and pressed it to his lips. William grimaced. After his drink he looked at William.

" Don't worry sour puss me and Ronald will share." he paused.

" And I brought something super special super special for you." he reached into his red handbag and pulled out a bottle of refined whiskey. Grell held it over his face and wagged in midair. William's eyes widened.

" Your favorite... Whiskey." Grell grinned. Rose glanced at William's expression.

" I didn't know you liked whiskey." she frowned. William jerked his head slightly before looking down at Rose.

" I'm sorry, I guess I never got around to it." William's face remained composed. He bit his lip slightly and looked back at the bottle in Grell's hand. The smile on Grell's face widened.

" And William it's all yours." he leaned forward handing William the bottle. Without thinking William took the bottle in his hands.

" Thank you Sutcliff." He muttered.

Grell laughed.

" It's just a little thanks for everything, and when I saw it I thought of you so I bought it." Grell sighed triumphantly. The success burned deep in Grell's chest as he observed the appreciation on William's face. Rose couldn't help but smile at the progress that was occurring. They sat in the shade making constant conversation, drinking and eating. The tenseness between William and Grell had subsided. The alcohol had the four of them feeling relatively loosened up.

" Oh!" Grell remembered suddenly.

" What I had been wanting to tell you..."

Williams's low chuckle subsided.

" That's right, what happened?" William asked the curiosity bubbling within him.

" Before I went to look for you two I stopped by your office." Grell paused.

" And?"

" I caught that Naomi girl hunched over the door very suspiciously."

Ronald and Rose who had been gone in their own conversation turned their attention to William and Grell.

" What was she doing?" William asked slightly irritated.

" I can't say for sure but I think she broke into your office, I examined the lock and it was damaged, and also..." Grell drifted off.

" She also shoved something into her pocket." Grell finished fanning himself with his hand. William bit his inner cheeks. William began to get to his feet, he hadn't realized how much he had drank until the dizziness hit him all at once.

" Oh." William muttered letting himself fall back on the mat.

" Do you think whatever she took was important?" Rose asked curiously.

" Well I highly doubt it, all the extremely important things are locked away in a safe." William places his hand under his chin.

" All she could get from my office are books and... Souls." something snapped into place.

" Could that be what she took?"

" Why would she take souls?" Ronald asked.

" I don't know... I'll deal with that later." William sighed taking another drink of whiskey.

" hey let me try it." Rose asked taking the whiskey from him.

" Oh yeah sure."

Rose grabbed the bottle and pressed it to her lips, tilting it. The warm liquid poured into her mouth. She gave the bottle back to William, who watched her wonderingly. She gulped the drink it ran smoothly down her throat.

" So what do you think?" William asked hopeful.

" I like it." she smiled leaning back on William. William kissed the top of her head.

" You two are so cute!" Grell smiled.

" I don't think I've ever seen Will so happy."

William sighed.

" For once Grell I agree with you."

William gazed into Rose's eyes.

" My happiness arrived when I met you." William pressed his lips to Rose's gently.

" Awwww!" Grell squealed.

" That is so adorable." Ronald smiled wrapping his arms around Grell. Kissing him. The two couples talked for hours. William and Grell seemed to be getting along and that made Rose sincerely happy.

" Can I ask you something?"

Ronald whispered gently in Grell's ear.

" Yeah what's the matter." Grell murmured. William and Rose talked quietly amongst themselves.

" Are you happy with me?"

Grell's eyes widened slightly.

" Of course I am why would you even ask that?"

Ronald smiled.

" No reason it's just nice to hear." Ronald nipped Grell's neck gently.

" R-Ronald." he gasped shyly.

Rose and William turned to stare at them. Grell blushed deeply. Ronald laughed.

" Grell's just being Grell."

William and Rose exchanged a glance before all four let out a loud laugh.

" Well then." Rose sighed lightly.

" I really enjoy this all of us getting along."

" Us to Rose." Ronald added " Us too."

XxxX

The portal had finally released Naomi into the shinigami realm. She felt the gentle breeze blowing through her hair making her feel refreshed. She looked at her surroundings trying to figure out where she had been left behind , when she realized she had been led out into the orchards. She frowned heavily as the feeling of remorse, she leaned her body against a nearby tree inhaling the fresh air, allowing her thoughts to flood her imagination about what was to thought about everything that could go wrong.

" I wonder what William would say if he ever found out about what was about to happen." she murmured to herself.

" Would he hate me? Would he throw me out of his life. I'm risking so much.. All for him. He'll understand he has too." she pushed her body off of the tree and began to walk back to the main building of the library slowly. As she walked, a loud sound of laughter caught her attention. The sound reminded her of William. She hid behind a tree before looking to find in what direction the laughter was coming from, when she found what she was looking for her eyes narrowed.

She spotted William , Rose, Ronald, and Grell all gathered on a blanket laughing and having fun.

" That should be me sitting there with them instead of her." she hissed grudgingly.

" What does he see in her! What does she have that I don't..."

" Maybe it's what you have that she doesn't makes him see what he sees." a loud chuckle rumbled behind her, making Naomi turn swiftly crashing against the tree she had been hiding behind.

" W-Who are y-you?" Naomi stammered. Before her stood a tall slender man with long grey hair that seemed to have braids throughout it. Arranged to cover his eyes a top hat stood straight on his head. He wore long dark robes with a gray scarf that was displayed across his chest knotted at his hips . Around his waist he had a belt made of a thin chain with charms hanging from it. On his body he had a noticeable scars on his body one across his face and neck he had long black finger nails.

" Well around here I'm known as the Undertaker." a Cheshire grin spreading across his face.

" And who might you be?" he asked threading his fingers together.

" M-My name is Naomi Todd."

" Well Ms. Todd..." he approached her moving one of her curls and flicking it back.

" Whatever your planning in that little mind of yours." He tapped her forehead gently with a long nail.

" William Will find out, and if it's as bad as I imagine it, Which I'm sure it is." he chuckled lightly.

" He will hate you forever." He released a psychotic laugh and continued on his merry way. Naomi followed the grey haired shinigami with an alarmed expression.

" W-What, hey wait!" she called out running after him.

XxxX

Rose laughed loudly letting her body fall on the grass, shaking uncontrollably. The three other shinigami laughed along with her.

" Why are we laughing?" Rose asked as she struggled to catch her breath.

" I don't know." Grell laughed, out of breath.

" But it's funny."

William covered his mouth with his hand. Ronald fell on his side bringing Grell down with him. Rose struggled to pick herself up, and when she succeeded she stared at Grell and Ronald.

" Y-you T-t-woo should kiss." Rose slurred heavily.

" Okay!" Grell smiled cheerfully, reaching over to kiss Ronald.

" G-Grell!" Ronald muttered as Grell pinned him down.

" ahaha that's hot." she sighed leaning on William. William fell back bringing Rose down with him. Rose rested her head on his chest.

" Well it seems to be a party here." Undertaker chuckled loudly. Williams's eyes snapped open. Rose looked up at Undertaker and sat up rapidly. William jumped right to his feet, slightly dizzy.

" Undertaker." William spoke sternly, bowing.

" Now William how many times have I told you there's no need for that." he chuckled waving his hand dismissively. Grell and Ronald sat up straight and watched Undertaker.

" Grell, Ronald how are you two?"

Grell rolled his eyes.

" Brilliant just brilliant." Grell snapped. William threw a panicked glance at Grell. Undertaker turned his gaze on the smallest shinigami.

" Well I don't think I've ever met you." Undertaker grinned his signature Cheshire grin. William cleared his throat.

" Indeed you haven't, She is fairly new to our society. She joined us about seven months ago." William held his hand out for her. Rose took Williams hand and got to her feet wobbling slightly. William wrapped his arm around her waist steadying her.

" My name is Rose Hemsworth, nice to meet you." she stretched out her hand to shake his hand. Undertaker took her hand and turned it over kissing the back of her hand gently.

" You're a true unique beauty, Ms. Hemsworth was it?" he chuckled. William pulled Rose slightly closer to his body. Undertaker giggled lightly.

" Is there something going on here?" Undertaker signaled a finger between the two. William remained calm.

" Yes, she's my partner." William smirked slightly. Undertaker's expression changed completely into full surprise.

" How long have you too been an item?" Undertaker asked truly intrigued.

" We have been an item for about four months, and even though it doesn't seem like long I feel that she's the love of my life." William gazed into her eyes lovingly.

" She must, it's not like you to floddle around with just anyone." Undertaker chuckled.

" Welcome to the family." Undertaker grinned.

" Undertaker is like Williams father." Grell added with a sassy tone.

" like a father..." Rose smiled.

" He made me the man I am today." William spoke with a voice full of pride. Rose wiggled out of Williams grasp and took a step forward taking Undertaker by both of his hands.

" I would like to say thank you."

Undertaker and William gazed at her with curiosity.

" Why child?" he asked quietly, taken aback.

" Behind every great man there's always someone who got him there." in that moment a heavy gust of wind hit. Knocking the hair tie that fit loosely in Rose's hair off, her hair whipped around wildly. Undertaker grinned widely.

" I like her." he grinned.

" I approve."

William smiled triumphantly. Grell scoffed.

" Oh Undertaker always so mediocre." Grell added lazily. Undertaker chuckled wildly.

" Why do you say that?" He asked clearly amused.

" Ugh just go away." Grell snapped. William threw a death glare in Grell's direction.

" Oh Grell still so snappy and sensual as always." Undertaker added mockingly. Ronald's tightened his grip around Grell's waist, jealousy bubbling strongly within him.

" You shouldn't speak to a lady that way especially when her man is present." He retorted bitterly. Undertaker grinned.

" I apologize milady."

" Shut up!" Grell snapped. Undertaker grinned lightly.

" I just wanted to say hello but I'll be on my way."

" No, stay."

Undertaker smiled.

" I don't think my presence is wanted." he glanced over Rose's head at Grell, who sat really close to Ronald, having a really private conversation.

" He doesn't matter." William added.

Rose looked up at Undertaker curiously then back at Grell. Something had happened between them she had no doubt.

" Well I'll be taking my old room."

William smiled.

" Of course."

Undertaker turned and began to walk toward the library.

" I'll be with you in a second." William called after him. William turned to Grell slowly cracking his fingers.

" Sutcliff..." he trailed off angrily.

" What's the matter?" Grell asked nervously.

" Is there anymore whiskey?" William let himself fall on the mat.

" Right here Will." he handed him the bottle, William took a large swig of the bottle.

" so." Rose trailed off.

" What's the deal with you and Undertaker?" she asked Grell questioningly.

" They had a relationship and things didn't end exactly well..." William answered the question.

" What happened?"

" Well." Grell began.

" It was a long time ago and I was naive, back when the Academy began I had no idea about love, all I knew was that I really liked men..." Grell trailed off.

" I was inexperienced and love thirsty, one day I met him, I was so taken back by him, his title, his eyes, he seduced me, got me in his bed, and many months later cheated on me..." Grell frowned.

" I loved him, he was my first true love, but now I've moved on to better things." he looked at Ronald kissing his cheek.

" I'm happy, whenever he comes around I remember and it fills me with hate." Grell snapped. Rose frowned.

" Really, all that happened?"

William smiled slightly.

" It is all 100 percent true." William's slight smile became a frown.

" Well I need to go, He's waiting." William stood unwillingly. He kissed Rose gently, and sighed.

" You should stay, I don't trust him around you." William frowned.

" Okay." she smiled.

" I love you." he called over his shoulder as he walked.

" I love you too." she called after him. Letting herself fall on the mat.

" Well what a day huh?" she chuckled nervously.

The day slipped by faster than anyone could have expected. Nightfall had arrived and Rose was preparing herself to go on her night shift. She stood in her room, it had been a while since she had been in there, and she looked around the odd room that was totally hers. She stood in front of the mirror adjusting her tie. She sighed heavily before letting her hands fall back to her sides. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, she felt like such a child. After adjusting her tie she put on her vest buttoning it swiftly. After putting on her black shoes, she fixed her coat. There was a light knock on the door.

" Come in." she shouted. The door opened. Rose closed her eyes, she felt a pair of hands slide on her shoulders, sliding down her sides and winding around her waist.

" Will?" she asked. A loud chuckle filled the air.

" No, but close enough." Undertaker laughed. Rose's eyes snapped open, as she realized it wasn't William at all. She swiftly removed Undertakers grip from her waist.

" W-what are you doing here?" Rose asked, still in shock.

" I heard this was your room and I wanted to come and see you." Undertaker smiled.

" Please go Senpai." she pointed a shaky finger to the door.

" Why so shaken?" Undertaker laughed.

" You shouldn't call me senpai, When you can just call me Undertaker."

Rose's eyes hardened, but still managed to keep her tone polite.

" I wouldn't want to be rude senpai but I was on my way out."

She walked passed him to the door. As she opened it Undertaker closed it shut.

" I don't see why you're in such a hurry?"

" I have to work." she frowned.

" Please sir, can I go?" Undertaker stepped out of the way, and without another word she left the room, and bolted down the hall. As she was about to turn the corner she crashed right into William.

" Baby!" she yelled jumping on him.

" well," William paused surprised.

" That's the first time you called me that." He smiled cheerfully. She reached up and kissed him passionately, William was taken aback but enjoyed the kiss.

" Wow... Are you alright?"

" Yes but please keep Undertaker senpai away from my room." She huffed tiredly.

" What happened?" William asked alarmed.

" He was just in my room."

" Damn him... Look he's a Casanova , just ignore him." he smiled apologetically.

" Well I gotta go." Rose frowned.

" Really?"

" Yeah but I'll see you later tonight Kay." she smiled kissing him again.

" Kay, bye.. Good luck."

Rose smiled and turned to the wall focusing all of her energy. Under her raised arm a purple blue vortex began to build itself growing faster and faster. When the portal was at Rose's liking she stepped through it leading her into the dark streets of London.

" Now to collect this soul." she frowned walking into the cold darkness. She turned the opposite direction than in the way she had arrived. Progressing slowly through the empty square, the timid sounds of the night world filling her ears as she walked. She enjoyed the London air, to Rose it possessed a very eccentric smell, like roses mixed with the musty smell of the surroundings. As time passed she grew more and more impatient, awaiting the appropriate time to begin the task she had been assigned. She felt like she was walking in circles. She walked slowly through one of the alleys, it seemed like the deeper into the alley she walked, and the more uneasy she felt.

She felt the presence of something out in the night something way beyond her. She shook the thought away as she walked. She felt as if pairs of eyes were barring themselves to her back. She paused looking around trying to focus her hearing. Unable to hear anything she continued on her walk. The minutes seemed to drop by for the young shinigami. When suddenly it hit her, the foul smell of death. She walked deeper into the alley following the scent , hoping that it was the soul so she could catch it. When she arrived to the end of the alley she realized something, She was being lured. She gazed around wearily.

" Your game is over." she shouted.

" Show yourself." he voice was slightly shaky. She watched around her expecting the worst but seeing nothing, a couple of more minutes of silence stretched on she let herself relax she closed her eyes.

" It was nothing." She sighed " it was just a product of my..." suddenly out of nowhere there was a heavy yank in her crimson hair, and a shattered scream that penetrated the cold night air with such an intensity it would make your skin crawl...


	20. Chapter 20: Malice

Sorry I've been gone so long I've been real busy but I hope to update more soon:) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW plz and if you have an opinion please share I would love your insight! Thank you:D

The night was dark, peaceful almost except for the commotion that was taking place far in the depths of an empty alleyway, where a child unwillingly was losing her life. Screams pierced the night waking sleeping citizens from their so coveted dreaming. Some jumped out of bed and itched wearily to their windows watching, gazing waiting for the proper opportunity to do absolutely unwanted torture of being brutalized for no particular reason was what struck the curiosity of unspoken child who was being delivered into deaths arms. Pain began to prick slowly into the soft flesh of the young shinigami, spilling the crimson liquid that was maintained in her body on the cold stone ground. Loud whimpers escaped her lips shakily as she struggled to shelter her sides from the repeated blows she received, one after another, consecutively. No reason, no explanation her face twisted in painful grimaces pleading for a rest. She wanted to know the cause, but no bravery rested within her to speak much less to get her thoughts straightened out, she wanted an answer, but much to her dismay might never receive it. The pain seemed to pause itself fleeing from delivery. The seconds seemed to tick by so quickly silently taunting her with every color that filled her line of vision, her sense of smell, the deep sound that buzzed in her hearing. There was a time in the brief intrusion where all signs of abuse faded off with the gentle breeze drying the spilling blood only slightly before it spilled again. Shouts of agony, pain, misery and the most important William. What was she going to do without William? A better question what would he do without her. In the most pivotal moment of peace, the time when she really thought it was all over her hair was a submitted to a rough tugging. Lifting her two feet off the ground. Her body hanging limply.

" Well well well looks like the little child can't defend herself." one of the men scoffed.

" What a sad excuse of a death god." he snickered. Examining the damage on the sweet porcelain skin that was once unblemished resting a bony finger on her chin tapping upon her face with unneeded force. She flinched slightly at the pressure that distributed slowly and painfully on the swelling areas of her face. He reached into the pockets sliding her death scythes. A Cheshire grin spread on his face as he examined the intricate designs on the blades.

" Mmm... What lovely blades, dangerous too." he mused.

" But how odd the blades look kind of dull, OH I know let's test them shall we?" he asked his partner deeply amused, lifting up one of the blades up to her eyebrow digging the blade into her translucent skin slicing down her face stopping just under her nose, slicing her eyelid open. The blood oozed down her face in a rapid stream. Rose bit her lip to contain a scream that threatened to leave her lips.

" Him I'm still not quite convinced let's try again." this time with more force he ran the blade beginning at her temple and explored her body aimlessly, the blood dropped generously down her body, but still then she refused to make a sound. The demons disappointed began to grow impatient. Bruises were forming the deep wounds that spilled more blood with every passing second. Tired of playing games they threw the small child with brutal force against the wall.

" Why are you... Why are you doing this?" she exclaimed between gasps. Every breath she took sent a sharp pain through her eyes began to close in exhaustion...

" For sport brat, nearly for sport."

Snickered one of the two.

-William- she thought to herself,

- My love I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to come home to you, I'm so sorry I love you William I love you-

With a firm grip in her crimson hair the demons slammed her head into a pointed rock knocking all consciousness out of her.

XxxX

A strong ripple of pain stung through William knocking the breath out of him. The room seemed to go dark in that instant as he staggered forward attempting to brace himself on whatever he could. He felt the beginnings of a gaping hole beginning to form deep within his chest. He felt as if in that moment for reasons unexplained he had lost everything. He clutched his heart as he tried eagerly to steady his breathing. The feeling of nothingness seemed to consume him.

- What's the matter with me!- he asked himself anxiously.

-What is the matter, Why am acting this way.- his knees buckled sending him to the floor. He clutched his hands on his hair the anxiousness spreading through his nerves, driving him insane,

" William what's the matter?" asked Undertaker alarmed.

" I,I don't know." he shouted just as alarmed as Undertaker.

" Something's not right I know it."

XxxX

Naomi made her way through the halls rapidly, with a single sheet of folded white paper tucked under her arm. As she walked she handled the delicate sheet carefully trying to avoid every chance of spoiling what had so easily become her pride and joy. She had a distinct bounce in her step, a happiness that adorned her being along with a glint of victory that settled deep in her eyes. She continued her way through the halls smiling and waving at the other shinigami as she passed. Her pace never slowing itself. As she approached the end of the hall she paused for a moment placing her hand on her chin. She pondered silently as she leaned against the colorless wall.

- I wonder if that brat is as good as dead.- she chuckled darkly before her lips settled into a deep smirk she stood in this possession for a couple of minutes before her train of thought was brought to a halt by the flamboyant red headed shinigami.

" So what are you doing here all alone?" Grell asked absentmindedly.

" Oh me, nothing but hey can you do me a favor?" she asked coyly before smirking slightly. Grell raised an eyebrow.

" err, sure I guess what it is." Grell asked curiously.

" It's a note addressed to William, Rose gave it to me before she left." she finished with a smile. Grell took the letter from Naomi and placed it in his coat pocket.

" Yeah ill pass it down." Grell flipped a strand of his crimson hair over his shoulder.

" Thanks!" she smiled cheerfully as she headed in the opposite direction.

" Cunt." Grell scoffed before he went on his way to his favorite superior's office. I As Naomi approached the end of the hall her pace began to slow as she let little spills of laughter escape her. she swung her hands cheerfully as she walked.

- There is no way William won't be mine now- she laughed once more before she reached her bedroom, entering and slamming the door loudly behind her.


	21. Chapter 21: Saviors

Review plz! Thank you:D

Grell walked lazily down the hall making his way to Williams office, to hand him the letter he unwillingly accepted to deliver. Grell sighed as walked. He tapped his fingernails against the stiff paper creating random melodies. Grell couldn't help but wonder what was written in the letter that rested deep within his pocket. He smiled at the possibility of the letter being a love note, wondering more greatly about how Rose and William to each other. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if William was good in bed, after those screams he heard from the first time intimacy had occurred between William and Rose he was left with startling questions. Grells pace slowed as curiosity consumed the flamboyant red headed shinigami.

Grell bit his lip lightly as he examined his surroundings.

" If I read it William would kill me." Grell muttered slowly to himself. Grell took the sheet of paper from his pocket and gazed at it.

" Maybe if I hold it to the light I wouldn't have to open it." Grell the proceeded to hold it up to the light.

" Rats." he snapped when not a thing would come through the thick parchment paper.

Very carefully Grell ran his long red nails through the slip of tape that sealed it together, still biting his lip he wondered in how much trouble he would be in. After the seal was off he opened the sheet of paper and began to read. His hand flew up to his mouth, as he released a loud gasp, for he could not believe what he read.

XxxX

Rose's line of vision was becoming blurry as she slipped delicately into unconsciousness. The sounds that build up around her began to drown out, her body was becoming weak, folded limply on the floor, every ounce of strength gone. It all seemed like an eternity ago when she met William, and found love for the first time. He had saved her, he became her mother, her father, her brother, her sister, her sanity, her strength, her determination. She loved him more than life itself never did she think that such a situation she found herself. - William- she managed to mutter ever so gently. Slowly, she feared the worse, she was dying, or at least that's what she felt. Every memory seemed to drown out along with the oozing blood. Desperation filling her.

" Now little brat, it's time for the end." one of the men laughed before picking up her death scythe preparing it for the slaughter of its own owner.

" It's such a shame that you have to die like this..." the man trailed off.

" If you were human I'm sure you'd have the perfect soul, that little body you carry perfect for corruption." a wicked grin spread across the better half of the man's face. Rose laughed slowly at first, her laugh becoming louder and louder.

" Your nothing but scum!" she snickered.

" What are you waiting for?" she smirked weakly. The man's eyes narrowed.

" how brave," he mused sarcastically.

" mockery before your hour of death I feel bad for your William, especially when he finds out about your death." both males laughed at the thought.

" Just kill her already." one of the males snapped. The other lifted his hand in a halting motion.

" Wait this is getting interesting, but if you'd like you could smash her hair in again." the grin returned. The other male grabbed her by her crimson hair. The girl tired of abuse didn't even try to struggle. Once again she was hit with the sharp point of the rock knocking her out cold. The men smirked.

" So much for a fighter." one mused.

" Oh Well let's get this over with." just as one of the males was about to drive the blade into the young shinigami's body, from a hidden location a weapon was released into the night. The male holding the blade that was about to decide the faith of the child jumped back in surprise as the weapon was struck out of his hands. Glancing around in desperation the men exposed hidden weapons. One of the men glanced around to see what had struck the blade, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the single butter knife that rested on the cold ground. His lips parted as he searched for the cause of the intrusion. Narrowing his eyes in hope of seeing farther but nothing came into his line of vision. After a few moments he picked up the blade once more determined to end the fragile life before him. Just as he was about to drive down the dagger into the limp body only to be interrupted but two more weapons, this time the force of the attack sent the blade flying into the darkness of the alley.

" Who's there?" shouted the aggravated male. He waited to receive no response. Far off behind the males a low thud could be heard followed by a gentle grunt. The males turned into the direction from which the sound came from releasing a small gasp of entrapment.

" Who are you." asked one of the males as the dark shadow approached. The silence seemed to stretch on, just as the shadow was to the point to being exposed in the gentle light of a lit lantern he flashed a wicked grin, glinting brightly in the moonlight.

" You know it's hardly fair to pick on a small child." the voice was pleasant, as of it had enjoyed a great show.

" Who the fuck wanted your opinion?" snapped the first male sharply.

" Quite frankly no one, but that doesn't mean I can't express it." he chuckled before his lips settled into a crooked smile. The new party member walked into the small harsh pool of light before him, the two men before him stared in silence, eyes wide.

" Sebastian Michaelis..." ones managed to say. Sebastian smirked shoving his hands into his pockets as the males took a few steps back in fear.

" What's the matter men." he spoke his voice still pleasant as it had been from the start.

" It seems you have seen a ghost..."

The men just gazed at the man before them unable to speak. Sebastian was a tall slender man, standing at a height of six foot one, he dwelled in pale ivory skin. His face was adorned with neatly brushed black hair that spiked up in certain areas. His face was slender with sharp features, high cheek bones that would go unnoticed by the lack of color in his face, his lips were a pale color that matched the tone of his skin, under a straight nose and thin eyebrows, the feature that stood out the most of his persona were his crimson eyes. His eyes intimidated at first glance, he wore a plain butler suit with his masters family emblem that hid his true occupation, a soul eater ; a demon. Sebastian ran a hand through his ebony hair before he spoke again.

" Well what seems to be the problem.?" he asked mockingly.

" N-Nothing." the first of the two stammered. Sebastian arched an eyebrow as he leaned over to glance at the proof that answered Sebastian's silent question. Sebastian's amusement increased when his eyes rested on the gentle smile that danced upon the unconscious death god. Sebastian clicked his tongue.

" Poor child didn't even have a chance..." he mused quietly.

" It's not a child, what rests on the floor is a sad excuse of a death god." one of the men added laughing slightly. Sebastian cocked his head.

" My masters not going to like this. "he sighed.

" Of course I wouldn't like something so pitiful as this." a new voice spoke loudly. Followed by childlike footprints, the young boy approached lazily stopping a few steps in front of his demon butler.

" What a sad excuse of beasts are the two of you." scoffed the young boy.

" Who do you think you are you little brat. The child smirked.

" My name is Ciel Phantomhive, or as you would recognize me best the Queens guard dog."

The two men stared at the child in bewilderment before breaking down into laugher.

" This little Chihuahua is the queens guard dog!" exclaimed one of the men in between laughs.

" You've got to be kidding me." added the other of the males. Ciel rolled his eyes annoyed, as he ran his hand through his hair that was colored of an odd shade a tantalizing blue black. The young earl wasn't a day older that thirteen, with large sapphire eyes, one was hidden under an eye patch which contained the mark of his contract with Sebastian. The young earl stood at a height of five two, with a thin slightly feminine body. The boy smirked.

" laugh all you want your dead anyway..." the small comment made their laughter rush into an abrupt stop. The brows of the men knitted together, while Ciel smiled because of the turn the situation had taken did he notice the small limp body behind the men. His eyes widened, dropping his jaw, with no hesitation he ran toward the body. Sebastian reached over an took a hold of his young masters arm.

" Young master calm yourself these are demons your dealing with. "He spoke curtly. Ciel struggled under his grasp.

" The girl she's dying!" he exclaimed.

" We have to save her!" he continued to struggle.

" do something that's an order" Ciel reached over pulling his eye patch off, letting it fall to the floor. Sebastian released the earl from his grasp.

" Yes my lord." he bowed deeply before turning to face the other two males, exposing the weapons that hid in between his long slender fingers. The two males exchanged a weary glance.

" Fighting now is hopeless." added the first male nervously.

" You can have the child just let us go!" exclaimed the other. Ciel smirked widely.

" You're a disgrace." he smiled as he turned to face his butler.

Sebastian Ki..." As he turned to face the males he was interrupted by the weight of the unconscious death god against his body knocking him down to the ground. The two males turned and ran the opposite way just as Sebastian was about to chase them Ciel called to him.

" Get her off of me." he grunted. After doing what he was told Sebastian held the shinigami in his arms.

" What shall we do with the girl young master?" Sebastian asked as he crinkled his nose.

" Bring her along to the manor, we can't leave her here." with that both males turned to the open end of the alleyway and made their exit one walking lonesome and the other with a death god resting in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22: Torment

Grell's lip shivered in disbelief as the contents of the letter seemed to hit him all at once, he stared off into space all feeling leaving his body causing him to stumble back. Confusion filled his mind, why? Why now? After so long. Grell picked himself pushing his body weakly off of the wall. After a few haltering minutes with a blank face he slumped his shoulders sadness oozing over him. A faint whistling drew nearer and nearer from the far end of the hall. Grell wasn't sure if it had been a product of his imagination or a cause of reality. Grell didn't even care. Eyes never leaving the ground he continued on his way to Williams's office.

William glanced anxiously at the clock.

" Where is she?" he muttered as he laid his head down on his desk. Time seemed to tick by slower and slower for the tired shinigami, he wanted nothing more than to lock himself away with that young lady that meant so much. He sighed heavily rising from his chair picking up a stack of books that rested on the corner of his desk. After scanning through the covers he took the books back to the book shelves, placing them in the waiting slots. He glanced wearily about his office as he returned into his empty seat. Continuing his aimless glances he looked about his desk his eyes stopping on the solitary picture of him and his love fighting the urge to chuckle at the memory.

William smiled as he stared at the black and white image. Wondering how much love had changed him, a little perhaps a lot. The door of his office opened gently, William raised his eyebrows in anticipation only to be shut down by Grell. William frowned resting his forehead on his palm.

" If your here to pester me Sutcliff your..." William stopped short as there was an unusual silence, slowly he lifted his face from his palm setting his eyes on Grell's expression wearily. Silence was a very unusual thing for Grell and William knew that something had to be wrong.

Struggling not to meet Williams's eyes, in utter silence Grell took the solitary paper and laid it in front of William.

" What is this?" William asked monotonously, Grell didn't respond as he let himself fall heavily on one of the chairs. William examined Grell's grim expression before taking the note and reading it.

Dear William,

I want to start off by saying that I'm leaving you. I really don't need you anymore so I don't really see a point why I should stay. I've already taken all I needed from you. I made the amazing William T. Spears fall in love with me. I solved the puzzle that many people couldn't, Get William T. Spears In bed it didn't take much either. I have you wrapped around my finger and now that I achieved that your no fun. All the danger is gone, like an old toy. You're a poor fool believing that I could love someone so dull. Every feeling I provided you with was fake. Every time you touched me I felt repulsed with myself, you were quite the sport.

"Forever Yours"

Rose

William sat in silence. The weight of the world building up on his shoulders, crushing him to the point of no return. He couldn't believe what he read, it was a joke. It had to be.

" Where did you get this Sutcliff?" his tone was menacing. Grell watched him in silence, tears welling up in his eyes. William waited impatiently.

Without a word William rose from his chair and approached Grell.

" Where did you get this?" William's face was expressionless.

" William I..." Grell trailed off into broken sobs. William grabbed Grell from his collar and shook him.

" Where did you get this Sutcliff! If you don't tell me I'll beat you to a bloody pulp! Now. Where. Did. You. Get. It." William raised his fist. Grell trembled frivolously under the taller shinigami's grasp.

" I-I got it from Naomi!" Grell exclaimed, Williams eyes widened before he released his grip on Grell knocking him through the floor. William ran out of office as if all hell had broken loose, the shinigami watched him in concern as he ran through the halls, the burn of a madman burning in his eyes, as he blinked his eyes in a rapid motion. He stormed through the hall reaching Naomi's room swinging the door open with intense fury, to be looked apron with the shocked eyes of the blonde headed shinigami.

Naomi jumped in shock as the door to her bedroom swung open suddenly. William must have read the letter she had written, she sensed it through the look of agony on his face. Her lips trembled slightly as she stared of the fury filled blood shot eyes of her superior as she took a couple of steps back.

" Where did you get the letter." his voice was almost a hiss.

Naomi blinked her eyes in false confusion.

" What letter?" her voice shook slightly.

" This one." William threw the crumpled letter in front of her. Naomi's eyes widened as she stared into the vengeful eyes.

" I-It was given to me by her..." William growled as he pushed her back into the wall, Naomi shouted loudly as William lifted her off of the ground pushing his hand tightly on her chest.

" I know very well Rose would never write such a letter, none the less hand it to you." Williams's expression hardened.

" William... I." she gasped sharply.

" She gave me t-t-the letter I swear." she pleaded.

" She handed it off to me before she went on her shift."

William released her before letting himself fall on his knees.

" This can't... This can't be true." he muttered. Naomi approached him taking him into her arms.

" It is William she wasn't good for you." a wicked smile took over her face.

One Week Later

William leaned restlessly against one of the legs of the bed frame, deep in thought resting his forehead on one of his knees. He seemed to be focusing on something nonexistent that rested deep in his ill witted mind. His breathing left him slowly causing a brief disturbance in the silent atmosphere before him, after a few final moments of silence he let his knee fall limply on the ground allowing his body fall forward resting his fore head on the cold wooden floor. A small glint of fury in his threatening eyes. He hadn't gone out from his seclusion for a week, locked transforming his anger with agony mixing it into a new string of emotion. William lifted himself off of the ground slowly a bitter expression on his face.

" That's enough..." he muttered.

" It's time to move on."


	23. Chapter 23: Transfusion

So much had happened in the span of a week. Rose had gone missing, William, whether he wanted to show it or not was in utter agony. And Naomi, oh Naomi she felt as she had triumphed. At this point she had gained all she wanted. All except William who refused to see anyone, even Undertaker who would sit outside of his office and plead him to come out. Everyone began to wonder if the shinigami had died, but the rumor ended when he placed a note outside of his office asking them to slide their paperwork under the door. It bothered Naomi that William was taking Rose's "Absence" so harshly, but she never felt an inch of remorse for her superior.

William hadn't slept, deep dark circles rested under his tiresome eyes. All he could do was think "why" why did she have to leave him. He had read the letter over and over trying to figure it out in his head but for him it was too much. The way she had said goodbye to him that afternoon brought him down even more.

[ Flashback ]

without another word she left the room, and bolted down the hall. As she was about to turn the corner she crashed right into William.

" Baby!" she yelled jumping on him.

" well," William paused surprised.

" That's the first time you called me that." He smiled cheerfully. She reached up and kissed him passionately, William was taken aback but enjoyed the kiss.

" Wow... Are you alright?"

" Yes but please keep Undertaker senpai away from my room." She huffed tiredly.

" What happened?" William asked alarmed.

" He was just in my room."

" Damn him... Look he's a Casanova , just ignore him." he smiled apologetically.

" Well I gotta go." Rose frowned.

" Really?"

" Yeah but I'll see you later tonight Kay." she smiled kissing him again.

" Kay, bye.. Good luck."

[ Flashback over ]

That couldn't be faked it just couldn't have. He stared at the black and white image that still rested on his desk and remembered her vividly.

" I'm going to find out myself, I'm going to look for her, I won't stop till I learn the truth."

XxxX

" Young master I don't believe she's going to recover." Sebastian sighed lazily, as he pulled a small strand of his hair back into place.

" Not at the rate she is losing blood." Ciel paced silently around the room.

" Well stitch her up." he managed to say after a few moments of silence.

" I'm afraid that won't suffice young master..." he paused.

" She's a death god cut by her own scythe, wounds of that caliber can be deadly ."

" Well stitch her up and then take it from there, I think someone like you can figure it out." Ciel smirked before he began to head toward the door,

" There is one thing we can do..." Sebastian frowned slightly.

" Oh." Ciel spoke lightly as he turned to face the demon.

" what would that be?"

Sebastian's face suddenly went blank. Ciel began to tap his foot impatiently.

" Well?"

" I can give her demon blood..." Sebastian's frown became more prominent.

" Demon blood?" he asked obviously hiding his curiosity carefully through his perfectly composed mask.

" yes but there's one problem with that..." Sebastian sighed as his sight faded out passed the window.

" What?"

" It would bind us for an undefined amount of time."

Ciel leaned slightly against the door.

" explain yourself." Ciel demanded.

" She will be able to summon me when she pleases, it's like a bond that would be stronger than our contract and Shinigami blood is highly addictive." Sebastian's face was expressionless. Kiel's eyes widened before his lips settled into a smirk.

" Do what you have to do... But I want her alive, she might be a good use to me." Ciel turned to the door and left the bedroom.

" Yes young master." Sebastian wrinkled his nose in disgust as he began to stitch up the shinigami's eye.

" What a sad excuse for a death god." he muttered to himself as he continued stitching the open wounds down her arms and body, at times Rose's body would flinch and Sebastian rolled his eyes. After an hour of consistent work Sebastian had finally finished the situation assigned to him. In that moment his young master walked into the room.

" Sebastian I presume you have finished."

Sebastian looked up at his young master.

" Indeed my lord I have, I'm at the last part."

"Last part?"

Sebastian raised his wrist to his mouth slicing his wrist lightly with one of his fangs. The blood oozed out of his ivory skin in a deep plum color. With his thumb and forefinger he waited for a pool of blood to gather on his wrist before he lifted the young shinigami from the bed and rested her in his arms placing his hand on her face squeezing her cheeks together opening her mouth. Sebastian glanced at his young master before tilting his wrist forward letting the first drops of blood fall into her mouth. As the drops of the rolled down her tongue, her body began to react twitching lightly as the blood spread rapidly through her body. Ciel took a few steps forward to get a better look at what was occurring. Rose opened her eyes slowly a violet tint taking over her yellow eyes. Rose reached up weakly and took a hold of Sebastian's arm drinking the liquid with more demand. Sebastian's skin began to become paler than usual.

" What's happening Sebastian?" Ciel asked anxiously.

" I-it's nothing y-y-young master... OH." Sebastian let out a small groan. Ciel's eyes widened.

" Master p-p-please leave us be." Sebastian struggled to catch his breath.

" Sebastian if she's hurting you stop it." Ciel demanded.

" I-it's not so simple... Y-y-young master... " Sebastian leaned back onto the bed his eyes closing weakly, taking the young shinigami in his arms, to keep the blood flow moving. The young earl watched his butler his face frozen shock, he couldn't tell if he was dead or not. After a few minutes Rose finally released her grip on Sebastian's arm letting it fall limply on her chest. Sebastian's eyes opened lightly as he reached over to lick off the excess blood off of his wrist sealing the open wound. After a couple of seconds of heavy breathing he took a hold of the shinigami's face and pressed his lips to hers taking a hold of her bottom lip clamping into it slightly. Ciel watched in amazement as Sebastian drank the blood that oozed from her wound faster and faster. It looked as if they had been kissing instead of being in the middle of a blood transfusion. Sebastian pressed his body to hers he was quite surprised at the rich taste shinigami blood possessed he rolled himself on top of the young shinigami taking her blood more possessively. Loud slurping sounds filled the quiet bedroom along with heavy breathing. Ciel watched in silence as the transaction took place no possible words that could explain how taken aback he was. After a couple of more minutes Sebastian finally separated his face from the shinigami's falling into a restless sleep.


	24. Chapter 24: The Phantomhive Manor

A couple of day passed and Rose had not awaken and for two days Sebastian had not left her side. Everyone in the manor began to become impatient that the shinigami had not awaken. When Sebastian was busy May-Rin, Finian, and Baldo would attend to her, cleaning sheets when necessary and bathing her every day. Two more days passed Sebastian brushed her hair and changed her night shirts, He often sat with her outside in the sunshine.

Fifth Day: It was early in the morning the sun was shining very brightly. Sebastian stood in front of a mirror adjusting his tie. The sunshine crept in through the blinds, spreading over his ivory skin. he turned and scowled out of the window for he preferred cloudy days. After a moment he smoothed out his vest and slipped on his coat. Leaning forward examining his hair tucking a stray strand behind his ear. He smoothed out his coat and took another quick look in the mirror before he proceeded to walk to the door. As he approached the door a small groan reached his ears, making him glance over his shoulder. He watched the small death gods body stir in the blankets before she sighed heavily, Sebastian sighed as he walked to the bed to check on her. After making sure she was alright he approached the door exiting the room, and closing the door gently.

Rose's eyes began to flutter open slowly, her body was weak and tired and there was a loud ringing in her head. She groaned loudly before picking herself off of the mattress. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, flinching slightly as her hand rubbed the sore spot on her eyes. Rubbing her palm against her forehead gently she glanced around the room unable to focus on the sights around her. She frowned heavily wondering where she was. She ran her hand through her hair massaging her scalp to try to ease down the headache. She swung her legs over the bed gently. Using her hands to feel around the room she felt around an armoire looking for a precise place to grip before she lifted herself out of bed. After a few minutes of standing in the middle of the room she itched her way to the end of the bed. She blinked her eyes in rapid movements hoping that it would ease up her eyesight but frowned when it didn't work. She extended her arm in front of her in attempt to reach the door, she held on to the bed frame as she itched forward.

" Where am I?" she muttered impatiently. Her hand slipped off of the bed frame stumbling back. Hitting her elbow on the wood.

" oh my god!" she laughed a little as she rubbed her elbow. After a few moments of desperation she began to make her way to the door once again. She walked against the door once again, when her hand touched the door she ran her hand over it until she felt a doorknob. When the cold metal touched her fingers she turned the knob opening the door, she pushed it forward gently realizing that it opened the opposite way she took careful steps back before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. As she walked down the hallway she ran her hands along the walls. Her eyes began to adjust little by little to her surroundings allowing her to see things around her better. She continued walking down the hall into the kitchen.

" Hello?" she muttered lightly as she walked past the kitchen into the courtyard. Her vision had cleared up significantly as she stepped out. She was amazed by how beautiful it was. The ocean of green that spread before her, surrounded by trees and what seemed to be thousands of roses. Rose liked the way the warm stone ground felt under her feet. She ran her fingers through her hair letting the sun soak through it. She stood there for an undefined amount of time until she felt a course tongue lick the side of her foot. She looked down at her feet to find a little small black cat rolling on the ground by her foot.

" Awl." she smiled as she bent down to sit on the floor, taking the small animal in her hands.

" Well hello there." she spoke softly as she scratched the cat's stomach.

" I don't suppose you know where I am... Do you?" she asked as she lifted that can and pressed its small face to hers.

" Well aren't you adorable." she glanced out around her. She smiled as she grabbed one of the paws and pressed on it lightly, a wide smile spread over her face when the cat mewed happily. She rested her face in her palm dreamily.

" Oh your just so precious." she continued to pet the cat happily.

Down the hall Sebastian walked out to the courtyard balancing a little silver bowl on his right hand as he walked. He smiled at the thought of seeing the little black cat.

" Mr. Sebastian!" a loud yell came from the opposite end of the wall. Sebastian stopped abruptly and turned slowly, turning to face a rushing May-Rin, Sebastian waited impatiently as the clumsy maid approached, just as she was two feet from Sebastian she tripped on the tip of her boot falling forward. With a sigh Sebastian threw the silver tray up into the air running over to catch May-Rin before she hit the ground, moving fast enough to catch the silver tray and make sure none of the contents spilled, he then proceeded to place her on her feet.

" What seems to be the problem?" He asked struggling to hold on to his patience. After a few minutes Mey-Rin bent down placing her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

" The... G-girl." she managed to say in between breaths. Sebastian's brows furrowed.

" What about the girl?"

May-Rin clutch her hand on her chest, placing her free hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

" S-she's... She's gone."

Sebastian smirked.

-so she's awake- he thought to himself. He placed his free hand on his forehead before flipping a stray strand of hair back into place. May-Rin stood before him mystified a small stream of blood dripping from her nose, the sudden movement made May- Rin fall face first into Sebastian's chest staining his butler suit with blood. Sebastian frowned as he watched the red liquid be quickly absorbed by the cloth particles.

- Perfect- he thought to himself.

" Here" he handed her the silver dish.

" Take this back into the kitchen, and make sure Finian doesn't touch it, much less eat it." Sebastian frowned unhappily as he took out the handkerchief from his coat pocket and licked the end of it before he turned his back to May-Rin. He then proceeded to dab it against his coat, walking in the opposite direction from the one he had come. Leaving May-Rin standing in the abyss her nose still oozing the red liquid.

" What an insolent maid." he sighed as he walked. He enjoyed the silence as he walked down the hall, he still worked on dabbing May-Rins blood out of his coat, until he heard a new set of footsteps headed in his direction.

" Mister Sebastian! Mister Sebastian!" A squeaky voice squealed. Sebastian rested his forehead in his palm, before turning to face the voice. He turned to find Finian running toward him at full speed.

" Hey mister Sebastian!" he called to him cheerfully.

" Finian... What did you do?" Sebastian asked, his voice guarded.

Finny looked at his hands before shuffling his feet on the floor.

" Mister Sebastian I..."

Moments later.

Sebastian's eyes widened profusely, as his eyes scanned all about the veranda. The trees, the flowers, the grass dead. Sebastian looked down at Finny who had his hands in his mouth and his eyes were welling up with tears.

" Finia..." Sebastian was about to scold him but was interrupted by Finian breaking down and wrapping his arms around him.

" IM SORRY MISTER SEBASTIAN I DIDN'T MEAN TO I MEANT TO SPRAY THE WEEDS BUT THE HERBICIDE SPRAYER WAS BORKEN SO..."

Sebastian place his hand on Finians mouth to try to retain a bit of silence. Sebastian cleared his throat.

" Go to the garden shop and buy some trees, see if you can fix it." he began to turn his back to him.

" Oh and buy some flowers while you're at it."

Sebastian's patience was so close to breaking, he just wanted today to be over, sadly for him it was still at the early stages of the day.

-Why does the young master have such worthless help, at least I haven't had any trouble from Baldo" Sebastian sighed as he went back to searching for the crimsoned hair shinigami. He was able to check in a couple of rooms before he smelled a strong scent of burning before the crash of an explosion followed.

" I think I may have spoken to soon." he muttered, rushing out into the kitchen.

" What happened here." Sebastian walked in to a completely destroyed kitchen. Sebastian rolled his eyes in anger.

" Clean this up." Sebastian walked into the kitchen without looking at Baldo he reached over and took out a small bag of shredded meat and poured it into a little silver platter and took it out into the veranda. He slumped his shoulders as he walked out to meet his stress reliever.

Sebastian glanced around the courtyard looking for the little animal. He glanced around anxiety building up inside of him because of the lack of contact. After a few moments he sat on the steps of the veranda pinching the bridge of his nose, when he heard a small mew.

He turned his head to see the red headed shinigami laying on her back the cat sprawled upon her chest as she pinched her paws. Sebastian smirked, but suddenly frowned she already had some of his traits running through her which meant the bond was stronger than intended, after a few moments he stood from where he sat lifting the silver bowl in his hands, and began to make his way toward the shinigami and the cat.

" I see you and her get along rather well." Rose looked up to see Sebastian smiling pleasantly. The shinigami jumped quickly to her feet cat still in arms.

" I um I'm sorry I don't know where I am I..."

Sebastian smirked as he held up a hand in dismissal.

" What is your name child?"

Rose's expression was completely dumbfounded. Sebastian frowned, but still maintained his patience.

" Surely you must have a name..." He trailed off.

" What's a name?" she asked confused.

" A name is what you are called... What you respond to." Sebastian's brows knitted together.

" Oh." Rose responded.

" I don't have one of those." she smiled as she patted the cat gently.

" what's your name?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

" My name is Sebastian Michaelis, I am the butler of the Phantomhive manor." he said proudly touching the emblem that rested on his tail coat.

" oh I see will you give me one of those names?" she asked happily.

" you should have a name though."

She pushed Sebastian slightly.

" I told you I don't have one of those."

Sebastian watched as she threw the cat gently in the air and caught it.

- She doesn't have a name? There's only one reasonable explanation, she lost her memory... What should I name her.- he pondered placing his hand on his lips.

" Well Mr. Sebastian have you thought of a name?" she smiled lightly offering him the cat. He took the cat in his arm and held it to the silver bowl before placing it on the ground.

" Well no but I will soon enough." he watched her for a couple of minutes before he snapped back into reality.

- This bond Is going to be more difficult than I thought, I can't even be rude to her, and I hope the effects wear off soon or at least weaken.-

She looked up at him with a blank expression.

" Well why you don't follow me so you can meet the young master." He struggled not to smile.

" young master?" she thought about.

" Okay." she turned and began to walk out toward the garden. Sebastian cleared his throat.

" You're going the wrong way."

She looked up at him and puckered her lips.

" I'm sorry!" she looked at her hands and walked passed him. Sebastian bent down to pick up the silver dish and walked into the manor. He walked in front of her slowly, glancing over his shoulder to make sure she followed him. As they reached Ciel's office Sebastian knocked on the door three times.

" Come in."

Sebastian peeked his head inside the door.

" Young master I have acquired a new piece of information."

Ciel looked up at him suspiciously.

" What is it." Sebastian opened the door widely to allow the young shinigami to enter the office. She walked in timidly, Ciel's eyes widened.

" Oh your awake."

She gazed at him wide eyed before looking up at Sebastian.

" Go on." he muttered. She walked in slowly twining her hands behind her back.

" Do you have a name?"

Rose smiled.

" No I don't have one of those."

Ciel raised a brow.

" You don't have a name."

" No Mr. Sebastian asked me that same question earlier."

" young master I believe she has lost her memory."

Rose watched the two males speak. A few minutes passed before she glanced at Sebastian who was staring at her.

" Huh?"

" your new name will be Robin... At least until we figure out your real name."

Ciel frowned.

" Why do we have to name her that."

" young master that's the only name I can think of at the moment."

Rose placed her hand on her chin.

" I like it." she smiled, she lifted her hand to rub her eyes but flinched as the soreness of her eye sent a sharp pain through her body.

" Ow." she complained. Sebastian frowned.

" Her scars are almost gone but her body is still quite soar. I believe if I am not mistaken she will only two scars will remain... What shall I do with her young master?"

Ciel gazed at the young shinigami and then at Sebastian.

" Do what you please she is your responsibility, I will take no say in your choices."

Sebastian bowed.

" yes my lord."

Rose watched Sebastian curiously before mimicking him.

" Yes my lord." she chimed in cheerfully. Sebastian and Ciel struggled to contain their smiles.

" I will teach her the ways of a butler my young lord. She will become the best."


	25. Chapter 25: The Diary

The New Chapter written by StarCrossedLovers3

enjoy! His likely artwork will be up tomorrow:)

"It's such a shame." Ronald murmured lightly as he ran his fingers through Grell's hair.

" Maybe it's some kind of mistake."

Grell hid his face in Ronald's neck.

" There's no mistake Ronnie..." Grell sobbed loudly.

" She lied to us all... I HATE HER!" he exclaimed. Ronald kissed the top of Grell's head lightly as his eyes drifted through the room, trying to comprehend why Rose had left the way she did. From what it seemed William and her were madly in love..

" Don't say that." Ronald frowned disapprovingly. Grell sat up pointing an accusing finger at Ronald.

" Don't tell me your on her side!"

Ronald sighed before reaching over to kiss Grell gently on the lips.

" It's just that the way she looked at him..." Ronald mused.

" You just can't fake that, It's impossible... the way she looked at William was the same way I look at you every day."

Grell frowned slightly.

" The look of everlasting love."

" It's not the same." Grell muttered hanging his head. Ronald scooted closer to Grell taking his face in his hands.

" It is the same." Ronald pressed his lips to Grell's once more.

" No. Because you stayed, you didn't leave me like she left William now he's suffering and it's killing me because I care about him." Grell gazed into Ronald's eyes.

" I feel like it's my fault."

" It's not your fault." Ronald frowned.

" No but it is!" Grell snapped desperately.

" If I would have never found her this could of been avoided."

Ronald sighed.

" You can't avoid destiny... It was meant for William to meet Rose... And I know everything will be okay!" Ronald snapped slightly.

"Rose will come back and Senpai will be happy." Ronald tried hard to reassure Grell, frustration taking over him slowly.

" Ronald, he will never forgive her." Grell placed his hand on his forehead.

" He's never going to accept her if she comes back."

Ronald rose from the bed.

" Something must of happened to her, you saw how she loved him, the way she looked at him!" He pressed lightly raising his voice. Grell blinked his eyes in surprise.

" Ronnie..." Grell stood from the bed and took Ronald in his arms.

" You really were fond of her..." He whispered.

" She was our sister, our best friend. We need to find the truth."

Grell kissed Ronald gently.

" We will."

Ronald wound his arms tightly around Grell.

" How long have we been dating?" Ronald asked quietly.

" um," Grell paused.

" Six or seven months, why?"

Ronald pressed his lips lightly on the base of Grell's throat, making Grell catch his breath slightly, a wide smirk spreading over Ronald's face at Grell's reaction, smiling lightly as he moved his lips to rest gently on Grell's shoulder.

" I..." Ronald moved his face a few inches from Grell's.

" Just lay with me for a while will ya."

Grell gazed into his lovers eyes for a moment.

" Of course I will."

Ronald took Grell by the hand and led him to the bed where they both settled.

" Do you think William will ever find love again?"

Grell rested his face on Ronald's chest.

" Not a love like this." Grell muttered.

" Not a love that would make him as happy as this, all the time that I've known William he has never had a lover... Or at least that I know of, and he had always been a grouch she revealed a side of him not even William knew he had if another girl can do that then great but I don't see that happening." Grell mused.

" What about that Naomi girl?"

" What about her?"

" She's always been after Senpai." Ronald paused.

" What if she can make him happy?"

Grell narrowed his eyes.

" No. I hate her."

Ronald's eyes widened.

"why?"

" She always wanted William even when Rose and him were together."

" Ronald..." Grell sighed lightly.

" hmm." Ronald murmured as he closed his eyes.

" I love you."

Ronald smiled.

" I love you too."

" I want you..." Grell muttered almost inaudibly. Ronald's eyes widened.

" What?"

Grell's face burned red in fury.

" I... Uh nothing."

Ronald frowned.

" Tell me." He pleaded.

" I-I want you." Grell buried his face under the blanket.

" I want you too."

Grell poked his head out of the blanket.

" Really?"

" I love you." Ronald gave Grell a smile that made his heart melt.

" I love you too, so much."

Ronald took Grell in his arms.

" I have a surprise for you." Grell blurted suddenly, rapidly regretting it.

" Oh you do I love surprises." Ronald smiled enthusiastically.

" where is it?"

" I- it's in the bathroom I'll go get it."

" Alright,"

Grell scooted himself off of the bed, rushing to the bathroom locking it behind him.

" What am I going to do." He muttered, as he looked through the cabinets, frowning deeply. He rummaged through the bathroom closets in frustration, when his eyes caught a shade of wild red. Grell squinted his eyes as he reached into the closet, his hand coming into contact with a strange silky material.

" What is this?" Grell wondered as he pulled the garment from the closet.

" oh, how did this get here?" Grell mused.

" Oh yeah that one night. Oh." Realization struck.

Ronald waited patiently for Grell to come out of the bathroom.

" What is taking him so long." Ronald frowned.

" Are you okay in there?" He called to him.

" Yeah I'm okay." Grell called back. Grell sighed as he adjusted his hair, learning from the last time not to take too long.

Grell peaked his head out of the bathroom door.

" My love are you alright?" Ronald asked concerned.

" I'm fine... Close your eyes."

Ronald sighed.

" fine." He closed his eyes.

" Are your eyes closed?"

" yes they are."

Grell bit his lip.

" Are you sure?"

Ronald sighed.

" Yes."

After assuring that Ronald had closed his eyes he walked out of the bathroom in skimpy red lingerie.

" Can I open my eyes yet?" Ronald asked anxiously.

" um... Yes."

Ronald then proceeded to open his eyes, his jaw dropping.

" Grell." Ronald managed to say over the sight in front of him.

" Is something wrong?" Grell murmured nervously.

" No... I... Uh... Wow." Ronald managed to say over his astonishment. Ronald shifted his seating position as the front of his pants began to grow tighter, crossing his legs slightly leaning forward.

" You don't like it?" Grell frowned.

" No trust me I like it." He assured him, as his mind drifted off to the hard member that poked the side of his leg.

" That's good." Grell smiled.

" You should come here." Ronald held his hand out to Grell. Grell smiled as he took Ronald's hand and was pleased when Ronald yanked him closer.

" Do you really like it?" Grell smiled widely as he pressed his forehead to Ronald's.

" I love it." Ronald muttered anxiously, as he placed his hands on Grells hips, sliding them down in between his thighs pulling him onto his lap.

" R- Ronnie..." Grell murmured.

" Kiss me." Ronald breathed. Grell pressed his lips heavily to Ronald's. Grell fought hard to contain his self-control as Ronald's hands tightened on Grell bottom. Grell's lip quivered slightly when Ronald licked his ear, nibbling it gently.

" I've waited so long for this." Muttered Grell.

" Me too." Ronald sighed.

"Me too."

XxxX

" Wait.." Rose trailed off curiously as Sebastian showed her to the employ dormitories.

" What's a butler?"

" A butler is a servant."

Rose's eyes widened slightly.

" And what's a servant?"

" someone who works following orders."

"Oh." Rose bit her lip slightly.

" and what's an order?"

Sebastian sighed patiently.

" An order is something you have to do."

Rose smiled enthusiastically.

" So you're going to teach me how to be a butler?"

Sebastian came to a sudden stop before a heavy oak door.

" Not exactly you see... You will be more of a maid, in here." He spoke lightly as he pushed the door open. He walked into the room, and Rose followed closely, Sebastian gazed quietly about the room until he settled in front of a dusty wardrobe.

" What are you doing?" Rose asked curiously.

" I'm getting you the clothes you will wear for the duration of your stay."

" Ohh... What does stay mean?"

Sebastian sighed patiently.

" I'll explain that later."

Sebastian dug through it patiently setting garments on the chair beside him gently.

" Sooo..." Rose trailed off quietly.

" You smell funny."

Sebastian's eyes furrowed slightly as he turned to her.

" pardon?"

" You smell oddly... Like I don't know how to explain it."

Sebastian frowned.

" Well you don't exactly smell like flowers either."

Rose giggled slightly.

" Well what do I smell like?"

Sebastian placed his hand on his chin.

" like wet cat..."

Rose smiled widely.

" Is that bad?"

- Why didn't she get offended?- Sebastian thought to himself.

" You're an odd creature you know?"

Rose gazed at Sebastian questioningly.

" So... Um the dress?"

" Oh..."

Sebastian turned himself back to the wardrobe. After a couple minutes he pulled out a dress similar to May-Rin's out of the wardrobe.

" Isn't there anything else I can wear?" Rose asked shyly.

" Like what?" Sebastian asked slightly curiously.

" I don't know maybe something like your wearing...?"

" A butler suit?"

Rose smiled.

" Why not?" She clutched on to one of the tails on his coat.

" You look very... What's a good word for it?"

Sebastian sighed.

" Sophisticated."

" Sophis..."

Sebastian smirked.

" ticated."

" okay well you look sophisticated... I want to look too."

" as you wish."

XxxX

William hesitated slightly as he turned the knob on the door that belonged to the room of his former lover. He gazed at his hand on the golden knob agonizing himself with the memories. After a few silent moments of pondering he threw the door open. The essence of her slapping him mercilessly in the face.

" Why?" He muttered quietly as he walked into the empty quarter. He mechanically walked about the room exploring the place he had been in so many times, yet seeing it as a new found place.

He walked through the kitchen, the living room and the bedroom laying in the bed for what seemed like hours.

Running his hands through the emptiness. Out of instinct his hand reached under the pillow the tips of his fingers stroking the spine of a book He clutched the book pulling it out. He looked at the plain black book curiously before opening it onto its first page.

" A diary." He gasped in surprise.

" It's her diary."


	26. Chapter 26 First Love?

A/N: this is a very short chapter because I've been super busy! I hope you enjoy. If you like this story please review and let me know if you have suggestions! Thank you!:)

The diary seemed to weigh a thousand pounds in his hands.

" I had no idea she had one..." William muttered slowly as he turned the little black book in his hands.

He thought of all the possible things that could have been written in it. No matter how much he gazed at the black book in his hands he couldn't bring himself to read it. Even I it did possess the truth. William glanced about the room wearily before he walked across the room to lock the door. Glancing over his shoulder at the book that rested easily on the bed. As much as he tried to resist it was as if the book was calling his name temptingly.

William adjusted his glasses. Before covering his face with his hand.

" I have to read it... I want to know..." William reluctantly walked to the bed, reaching for the book with swift hesitation. After a few moments of agony he took the book in his grasp opening to the first page.

- Page 1 April 21, 1883.

It's a strange place here. I've been here conscious for two days that I know of and one of the men here gave me this journal, I think his name was Grell. I don't know how to use this but I'm going to try my best. I like it here. Everyone is so kind and its nothing like that other place... I'm actually glad I'm here. The Grell character is somewhat strange.-

William smiled slightly before he continued reading.

- he thinks he's a girl. There's something really wrong with him, but I like him he's nice. I also met another male I believe his name was Ronald. He's a real ladies man he finished showing me around yesterday. All the girls were fussing over him, I actually don't think he's that attractive... Not that I was acknowledging him either. But still.

Before him though, I met another man he looked quite mature with glasses and nice black hair... He was really handsome and serious but he helped me with the stairs when I couldn't climb them, and he took care of me. I really appreciate it. he's really tall and I can't get over how handsome he is... is it weird? the fact that he caught my attention? I don't believe he's as mean as they make him seem but he is the stoic type. There's something about him.-

William turned the page as he shifted himself on to the bed, trying not to smile.

- I can't quite put my finger on it but I don't know he seems like a strict person at least that's what people around here have been telling me, but I want to learn more about him. I really hope the stuff they are saying are lies sure he's the kindest one yet! Well I'm tired I'll write more tomorrow! Farewell!-

William shut the black book and gazed out the window. To his intense surprise the diary was not as he imagined it. He pictured brisk words of how she planned to seduce him and rip him apart, but in the end nothing. He sat alone in silence. After a couple of minutes he decided that it should be okay to read one more page.

" I guess one more wouldn't hurt..." He trailed off opening the book once more. Flipping through the pages

-Page 2 April 28,1883

It's been a week since I've been here and each day I love it more and more. Mostly because of William oh William. I had lunch with him today. I loved the warmth it brought to my heart, it's funny really how such an older man can inspire such feelings in me. He held me in his arms today. That feeling was the best feeling anyone could have ever imagined. This is bad could it be that after such a short time I have come to like him? This is strange I've never liked anyone before, especially someone so serious but I can't help it he just makes me happy? I must be crazy though. Someone like him would never want a child like me...-

" That's where your wrong." He muttered slightly as he pulled of his glasses to rub his eyes.

" In your journal you seem so innocent... Why?"

- I don't know what I'm going to do but for some reason I don't feel so crazy. I feel as though he feels something as well. The reason being was that when I struggled in his grasp he didn't release me he held on. Well I guess we will see how things progress. Well bye...-

After much thought William decided that he would continue to read the diary.

" If this will tell me how you truly feel I want to know.


End file.
